


Le miel des autres

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Addiction, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Angst, Fast smut, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Slow Romance, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Ciel, Switching, bottom!Sebastian, mild exhibitionism, top!ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: As a senior in college, Sebastian Michaelis is used to a life of simplicity and thriftiness -- balling on a budget, siphoning cable and WiFi and eating ramen for dinner more often than not. But he finds himself sitting pretty in the lap of luxury when he connects with Ciel, an older, accomplished, wealthy and attractive gentleman willing to spoil Sebastian with gifts and praise and pleasure -- he's the best sugar daddy anyone could ask for. And while Ciel loves to spoil Sebastian with his time, money, and attention, he knows that there is more to their relationship than just dinner dates and shopping sprees.





	1. Cherry Cordial

_Do you want to eat me tomorrow?_

_Meet! Fuck… I meant MEET, Ciel… stupid autocorrect_

**You got me excited there for a minute. I was going to say if you’re that eager we could meet today if you wanted**

_I have that Risk Management term paper to finish tonight, remember? The last thing I want to be thinking about when I’m with you is ‘impact minimization’_

**No, definitely not… We want maximum impact for our first time, don't we?**

_You’re a dirty old man, but I like that about you ;) Speaking of which, the package you sent was delivered today. You’re lucky I didn’t open it with my roommates around. Would you like me to wear it tomorrow?_

**You can wear whatever you like. Though if you're going with my gift, I suggest you wear something over it. I don't want you to get kicked out of the restaurant for public indecency**

_That’s kind of a relief to hear tbh. At least you’re treating me to somewhere one could get kicked out for such a lurid display. Where *are* we going and what time?_

**Well, if 6pm still works for you, I was thinking we could grab a light dinner or something at Saturn Cafe? On me, of course**

_I should hope so, otherwise we’ll be going to McDonald’s instead. Saturn is members-only isn’t it? Will you meet me at the door or do you have a reservation in case I get there earlier than you do?_

**On the off chance that you do get there before me, the reservation will be under Phantomhive**

_Thanks. Dress code?_

**Business casual**

**That okay? We can always go someplace else if you want.**

_Nah, that’s good_

_So I guess I finally get to see if you’re as hot irl as you are in your pictures huh?_

**Let’s hope I am. Wouldn't want to disappoint you. I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the sweet-talking though.**

_You *were* supposed to be, but you’re slow, Old Man... I hope I don’t always have to be the one initiating._

**Sorry, normally I like to think I'm pretty good at this. Maybe I'm a little out of my league with such a fine young thing like yourself. Are you going to hold that against me?**

_“Normally?” Do you do this kind of thing a lot Ciel? Definitely going to have to wear your *gift* tomorrow to make a lasting impression. If you’re lucky, I’ll let you hold *it* against me._

**Would it bother you if I said you weren't my first or my only sugar baby hmm? You better hope you impress me, Sebastian. Or I might not buy you that camera you were wanting…**

_I’m not surprised that I’m not your first, but I can guarantee I’ll be your only one by the end of our date. I don’t like to share, Ciel._

_Oh… and bring your AmEx Black Card, you’ll be needing it._

***

The process of getting ready for his date with Ciel had been agonizing at best. He’d spent an hour browsing the GQ website trying to coordinate what they identified as _business casual_ with what he actually had available in his wardrobe. He’d even rummaged through some of his friend’s clothes and ended up borrowing Soma’s fancy-looking watch and Agni’s polished brown loafers.

It was 6:03 when he stepped out of the Uber in front of Saturn’s, straightened his V-neck sweater and pushed up the sleeves just enough to reveal a firm collared dress shirt underneath. He smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from his fitted trousers, trying to ignore the way Ciel’s _gift_ felt rubbing along the length of his legs, then closed the distance between himself and the opulent entrance to the exclusive club whose prime location overlooked the city’s waterfront. No doubt the ambiance would be stunning, but would pale in comparison to the man he was meeting. 

Nearly double his age, accomplished, refined and a stone cold fox, Ciel Phantomhive was the catch of a lifetime. Not that he’d landed him -- yet. They’d been texting for just under a month now, and at first, it had been all business; talk of interests, studies, work, the line of questioning very similar to that of a job interview. From what he’d heard, this was expected as far as interactions went on a sugar daddy site. 

Within a week they’d exchanged numbers and the conversations had become more relaxed; Sebastian was able to comfortably flirt with the older gentleman, tease him, joke with him and even traded additional pictures with him. He was never disappointed in their conversations, except that maybe they were too brief. Ciel was _interesting_ ; he was so well-read and had experienced so much of life that it made him an excellent conversationalist. Sebastian found himself looking forward to his texts and anticipating his responses when he worked up the nerve to ask him personal questions. In the last week, they’d begun exchanging pleasantries first thing in the morning, took breaks from their respective lives to comment on their days and even bade one another good night. 

To say that he was attracted to Ciel was a gross understatement. Not only did the man come off as sensual and raw, but he was charming and had a magnetic personality. He’d spoiled and pampered Sebastian thoroughly with his lavish gifts and attention and now the boy was completely smitten. 

The college student flashed an alluring smile at the doorman as he was ushered into the atrium of the club. Jazz music that was somehow soft despite the fact that it was live, filtered through the restaurant as he was led there by the maitre d. Rich aromas, notably steaks, and full-bodied red wines hung in the air, causing Sebastian to unconsciously lick his lips as he cast his mahogany eyes inconspicuously upon the patrons in search of his date. 

There was nobody at the booth that the maitre d led him to, though a half-empty glass of wine on the table and a briefcase tucked beneath gave away Ciel’s presence. In a spectacular timing of events, he had just left to use the restroom as Sebastian’s car had pulled up outside. When he returned, Ciel’s heart leapt involuntarily at the sight of a lanky figure sitting at his table, fingers drumming steadily on the midnight blue tablecloth. 

The boy he had spent the past four weeks thinking about was now just a few feet away from him, and it was time to close the gap. Not a day had gone by where Ciel had not at least once thought of him, wondered what he was doing, wanted to be with him. And now he was here. 

“Hi there.” 

For a split second, it had crossed Sebastian’s mind that he might have been stood up by the older man when he’d not seen him, until he was assured by the manager that Mr. Phantomhive had indeed arrived and had requested one of the more secluded tables by the floor to ceiling window overlooking the sun already setting below the horizon. 

He’d been considering getting up and leaving just when he heard the voice, and though he’d never heard it, he recognized it immediately: low and sultry and nuanced with subtle sophistication. 

“Ciel.” It wasn’t a question. There was in no need for clarification; this was without a doubt the man he’d been waiting a month to meet. He stood, wiped his suddenly sweaty hand on his hip and offered it, since such a behaviour had been drilled into him by his step-father. This was the way important men were to be addressed and Ciel was important, not only in the sense that he was _someone_ , but that he mattered to Sebastian. 

“I'm sorry to have kept you waiting,” Ciel said after a moment, unable to hide his excited smile as he wrapped his fingers around Sebastian’s. At first, he hadn't known what to do about the nervous hand extended his way. He didn't want to acknowledge the perfunctory greeting, contrived and unnatural as it was. But what had he expected -- a hug, a kiss? Despite the slight off-putting dampness of his palm, Ciel was pleased when the young man looked him right in eye and gave him a firm, confident handshake. 

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked, settling into his spot across from Sebastian. The glass of wine in front of Ciel was in fact his second, and he was planning on having more. Or maybe something stronger, perhaps a whiskey to help calm his nerves. 

“Do I look thirsty to you, Ciel?” Sebastian teased, inclining his head, his lips curling in a devilish smirk. He reached to Ciel’s side of the table and ran his blunt nails along the back of the other man’s hand holding the stem of his crystal wine glass. It was a pitiful substitution for what he was imagining - to rake his nails along Ciel’s sides, over and down his shoulders and see that perfect milky flesh flare red in their wake. After that handshake, he was already craving Ciel’s skin and sought any opportunity to touch it. He had the urge to ask his date for a do-over, to have first become acquainted with Ciel’s lips instead of his hand; they weren’t business partners after all. 

“You look positively parched,” Ciel said jokingly. He quickly turned his hand, flipping it and catching Sebastian’s in his own. “I’m glad to see that your boldness wasn’t all talk,” he added, lowering his voice and running his thumb in slow, meandering circles across Sebastian’s knuckles.

They spent the next minute in silence as though thoroughly assessing one another in person. For Sebastian, Ciel's pictures hadn't done him justice -- at all. Two-dimensional images couldn’t account for his date’s presence, and while he was shorter than Sebastian, the cut of his Armani suit hinted at an impressively fit physique underneath. And his photos often made him look hard and uncompromising, (something Sebastian had been attracted to right away), but in person, his romanesque features and the distractingly sensual curve to his mouth suggested that he could do a great deal of _compromising_ things, if he chose to. He was vaguely aware of Ciel clearing his throat and wondered if he’d been obvious in ogling his date. When his eyes met Ciel’s startlingly blue ones, he felt almost paralyzed, held in place by the piercing stare, causing his breath catch in his throat. “Your hair,” he started lamely, at a loss for what else to say, “it’s different in person, I never noticed the silver on the sides.”

“Is that your polite way of saying that I look older than you expected?” Ciel’s gaze softened and he smiled almost wistfully. “Come on Sebastian,” he said, running a hand through the shorter hair on the side of his head, tilting his chin this way and that, showing off his perfectly aligned teeth in a wide, boastful grin, “be honest with me. Do you not like it?” 

Sebastian wished he could take Ciel’s well-manicured hand right now and guide it between his legs; he’d have his answer then, his swollen, fattening answer. He leaned back in his chair, spreading his thighs a bit to relieve some of that building tension, then sucked his plump bottom lip between his teeth and regarded Ciel with something akin to a ravenous look. “Mmm... you could be completely grey and you’d still be sexy. Just don't go bald,” he tacked on at the end to be cheeky.

“I’d have you smother me with a pillow before that happens,” Ciel assured him. “Now how about that drink? Should I have them bring around a menu?”

“You might be old, but I hardly think forty constitutes an appropriate age for a mercy killing; and while I'm down for doing a lot of unscrupulous things to your body, murder isn't one of them-- I'm way too pretty for prison,” Sebastian joked, not stopping his date when his hand came up, indicating to the waitress that he could use another drink. 

Once he was squared away with a neat glass of whiskey, Ciel returned his full attention to Sebastian, resting his chin in his palm and admiring his handsome young companion. “Since I'm not nearly old enough for you to be putting me out of my misery, why don't you tell me more about these other _unscrupulous_ things you'd like to do to my body…”

***

“So we're running, drunk off our asses at eleven o'clock on a Wednesday night, trying not to spill a single drop or let one of the brothers see us as we high-tail it across campus back to our dorm…” They were waiting for their dessert to arrive, and Ciel was entertaining Sebastian with a story from his own college days, musing on how he had come a long way from drinking pilfered fraternity house hooch out of a bucket to sipping whiskey that cost more than three hundred dollars a bottle. “Thankfully they never found out it was us, and we were back there that weekend trying to figure out how we could steal the keg at their next party.”

Sebastian laughed, and Ciel was dumbstruck with the way his eyes glinted and crinkled, the slight dimple in his left cheek when he smiled, the way his roguish hair fell to frame the side of his face. He was beautiful and young and full of life, and though Ciel was still in his early 40's with plenty of his own life still ahead, he was a little jealous. 

The longer Sebastian was in Ciel’s company, the more he was impressed by him. The man was a perfect picture of restraint and elegance and Sebastian wondered if such poise and self-control transferred over to the bedroom. While he’d never exactly been a _sugar baby_ before, he had dated (and subsequently fucked) some older men, but they had been completely transparent in their desire for him; with Ciel, it was difficult to tell if he was even interested in anything beyond companionship -- not that he wasn’t up for that...

“How’d you get into this whole lifestyle?” he inquired, sinking his spoon into the vanilla bean sundae with flecks of edible gold adorning the rim of the flute it was served in. He brought it to his lips, waiting for Ciel’s response and couldn’t suppress the small, salacious moan when the smooth, velvety texture of the decadent sweet burst over his tongue. He swallowed, unaware that he’d closed his eyes when he did, then prompted the other man, “What’s the draw for you? What do you get out of this?” he said pointing his cleaned off spoon towards himself and then towards Ciel surreptitiously. 

One of Ciel’s eyebrows arched inquisitively as he popped a brandied cherry from his Black Forest dessert into his mouth. He rolled it around with his tongue for a minute as he pondered how to give his response, a little bit of unconscious payback for Sebastian’s earlier tease. 

“Forgive me for how cliche this will sound… But I didn’t ask for all this,” he explained, waving his hand around to indicate the air of opulence that surrounded him. “When my parents passed away, the insurance company paid out big time. I invested very wisely; basically made a fortune without having to lift a finger. What I get out of it this is a chance to see my wealth being enjoyed -- I get to see firsthand how happy it can make someone. It may not be the best use of it, but it’s a lot more fun than writing a check to some stuffy charity. Speaking of which…” Ciel held up a finger and reached under the table for his briefcase. “I meant to give you this earlier,” he said, and slid a thin gray box across the table towards Sebastian. 

“I’m sorry… about your parents,” Sebastian mumbled frowning, setting the spoon next to his half-eaten dessert. He’d only lost one of his parents, and it was at a rather young age so that his memory of his father was vague at best. Even then, his mother had married William when he was seven, and he’d been a kind, supportive (and reasonably well-off) husband and step-father; so as a child, he did not want for anything. 

He eyed the box in front of him with a mixture of surprise and confusion; he hadn’t been expecting it, and he hadn’t done anything to deserve it. He was sure his expression was a dead give away of those feelings -- while some people wore their hearts on their sleeves, Sebastian wore his on his face. “Um, thank you,” he faltered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed; Ciel had showered him with enough generous gifts, but he’d never been there to witness Sebastian’s reaction to them. There was a slight creaking as the lid came up and there, on the plush, pillowed satin were titanium and obsidian Gucci cufflinks. “Wow, Ciel… these are _really_ nice,” he gushed, trying to subtly look at his own cuffs that would not accommodate such a stylish accessory. 

Ciel nodded, _It’s okay_ when Sebastian awkwardly muttered his apology about his parents. It wasn’t like he meant to bring down the mood, but Sebastian had asked, and that was part of the story. And Sebastian’s discomfort at his gift certainly didn’t help, even though Ciel found his reaction positively adorable. It was easy to see his self-consciousness at being given this gift, and he had to wonder how he reacted to the presents when he was alone. Did he still think he didn’t deserve them? This boy deserved to be showered with gifts, praise, and so much more, but the nervous color in his cheeks told Ciel that Sebastian was completely unaware of this fact. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them,” Ciel smiled. “I was thinking maybe we could go shopping together sometime -- find a few good shirts to go with them.” 

Better than the gift itself was the prospect of being able to spend time with Ciel again. With every passing minute of their date, Sebastian wanted Ciel more. And it wasn’t the money, or the gifts (thought it might have been at first), now it had more to do with the way he presented himself: confident, but still humble, serious, but with a wicked sense of humour and he had a devil-may-care attitude that was insanely attractive and not possessed by college guys his own age.

“That’d be great,” he answered gruffly, his mind automatically going to what they could get up to in a dressing room. It’s not like all he wanted was sex from the older man, but after the stories Ciel had told him and his vast experience, Sebastian found himself curious, and wanting to be adventurous. He doubted anyone in his position could help but feel any other way when it came to Ciel. Did the man have any idea the effect he had on people? Even the staff had barely been able to keep their eyes off him. A faint rumbling of jealousy roused his possessiveness and he had a need to make Ciel know he belonged to him. 

He toed off his right shoe and thanked his parentage for having gifted him the long legs that were necessary to breach the distance between himself and the other man. He took a sip from his Merlot, licked the inherently sweet taste off his lips, and walked his black, painted toes adorned in fishnet up Ciel’s leg, curling and kneading his calf then caressing his inner thigh. Sebastian kept his face nonchalant so as to not arouse suspicion and bit into his fleshy bottom lip as he gently wiggled his toes under Ciel, then rubbed the flat of his foot against his date’s rapidly stiffening member. He arched a perfect, shapely brow when he finally made eye contact with Ciel, increasing the pressure bit by agonizing bit until he felt a decisive throb against his foot.

Cursing quietly through gritted teeth, Ciel flinched, trying to keep his body from rutting up further into that warm, firm heel. He grabbed Sebastian’s ankle, tightening his fingers around the joint as he worked to maintain his composure. 

“Getting impatient?” He asked, slipping a finger under the hem of Sebastian’s trousers, looking to tease his skin with a cold fingertip. Ciel was surprised to feel a fine latticework of thread beneath his pants, and he slid his fingers up further to investigate, grinning wolfishly when he recognized the unmistakable pattern of fishnet stockings. “Maybe we should have just skipped dinner entirely…” he said, lowering his voice and squeezing Sebastian’s captured foot. “Gone back to my place so I could fuck your pretty little brains out; save us both some time.”

Not that Ciel wasn't completely willing to bend the sweet young thing over and bury himself inside, but he couldn't hide the slightly disappointed tone in his voice. The date had been going so well, Ciel had begun to think that Sebastian was actually interested in him for who he was, instead of what he could give him. Had he been foolish to think that this boy could want anything from him besides sex and money? 

“No!” Sebastian protested, a little hurt by the implication that this evening had been a waste of time. He lowered his foot and slipped it back into his shoe, a little shame-faced; he supposed he’d come on a little strong, but that's just the way he was. He thought that was what Ciel liked about him. And then all those people...

“I’m a jealous person, Ciel... And I’ve had to deal with Karen the waitress fawning all over you for the past two hours, and that bartender sent you a drink you didn't even order, I'm pretty sure his number is under the napkin it came on,” he said sneering over his shoulder at the pair of them. “And while you were in the washroom, green eyes three tables over came to inquire if you and I were an actual _thing_ because he was _interested_ if we weren’t. So forgive me for behaving so boldly; I like you, um, all of you… not just… fuck…” he concluded flustered, running a hand through his jet black hair. 

Sebastian had mentioned that he didn’t like to share, but Ciel was not expecting this sort of reaction. It caught him off-guard, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. “So what did you tell that man when he asked if we were together?” Ciel inquired, leaning across the table, his head tilted towards Sebastian conspiratorially. 

Sebastian’s gaze shifted to the dark rippling water outside, but with the way the moonlight caught the surface, they were too similar to the eyes he was trying to avoid. He gave up on the distraction and his elbows found the table so that his chin could rest upon his hand. “I told him to leave his number there,” he motioned with his free hand to the folded piece of paper that had long burned in the glass votive candle holder, “and that I would pass it along with his regards.” 

It was that audacious attitude of his that made Sebastian so wildly attractive to Ciel, whether he knew it or not. Despite all of Ciel's apparent level-headedness and control, he was nearly bursting at the seams. Every moment he had been with Sebastian that night had been a full breath of air, an electric shock, a teasing caress that made his skin tingle and caused him to crave more and more. He managed to get out a "Good boy," and a sly wink before swallowing down the very last bit of his drink, setting the glass down firmly on the table with an authoritative thump “Should we get out of here?” He asked casually, his finger circling the smooth rim of his empty tumbler, soaking up the last traces of whiskey onto his skin. 

Sebastian tried not to look too crestfallen that Ciel was putting an abrupt end to their date and schooled his expression into one of cool indifference. Despite the older man’s praise of him being a _good boy_ (that incidentally went straight to his cock), he couldn’t help but feel that his small jealous outburst had perhaps sullied Ciel’s opinion of him. Still, they _had_ been at Saturn for just over two and a half hours, it just didn’t seem that long; he supposed there was something to be said about time flying when you’re having fun. Except that in this case, _fun_ was a grossly misleading word to use to describe their evening -- were he to reword the idiom he’d probably say that time flies when you’re infatuated, captivated, and engrossed in another individual. 

“Sure,” he finally said, picking up his phone for the first time that evening. Normally, the device never left his hand; he was always taking pictures of something, or talking to someone, but he hadn’t even given it a second thought. “You go on ahead, I just have to wait for my Uber,” he added opening the app and checking his favorite driver’s availability.

Ciel frowned, “Wait.” He put his hand out, obscuring Sebastian’s phone screen, letting his fingers brush purposefully against Sebastian’s. “I said _we...._ I don't want to leave without you.” Ciel wasn't ready for the night to end. He didn't want to leave Sebastian, he just wanted to leave the restaurant. Even with its high ceilings and picturesque windows, he felt trapped and overcrowded, burdened by the waist staff and fellow patrons. “Let me at least give you a ride home.” 

“Only if it's not too much trouble,” Sebastian answered, unable to conceal his pleasured smirk. A nervous knot tied itself in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of being alone with Ciel, away from prying eyes, in such a confined space… He would love nothing more than to invite him over, ask him in for a nightcap, but with how judgy Ronald was to the whole sugar daddy thing, and as it was Friday night, Agni and Soma wouldn’t exactly be fucking quietly in the room next to his, then Snake would want to show off all his creepy _pets_ , he doubted Cheslock could be trusted not to come on to Ciel... and their place was such a mess most of the time… had they even done dishes this week? Regardless the myriad of reasons, any of them would likely scare Ciel off or at least remind him of Sebastian’s current life situation. 

“It'd be my pleasure,” Ciel insisted. They waited a few minutes for the server to bring around the bill, and once Ciel had paid the exorbitant total, he rose from his seat and quickly stepped around to Sebastian’s side of the table, “Shall we?” He extended his arm to him like a perfect gentleman, more than willing to walk out of the restaurant with the dashing young man at his side so he could let everyone know exactly who Sebastian belonged to. Or at least, who Ciel wanted him to belong to. 

“Mr. Tanaka is waiting for you out front, Mr. Phantomhive,” the maitre d. told the couple as they left the atrium. Sebastian saw Ciel give the man a curt nod as he lead them out onto the boulevard. A gust of wind nipped at his skin and he shuddered, squeezing Ciel’s hand in the process as they walked up to a glossy black luxury vehicle with which Sebastian was unfamiliar. An older gentleman with a distinguished appearance opened the passenger side back door and bid Ciel a good evening. 

Once seated comfortably inside, Sebastian regretted the loss of contact they’d had outdoors and wished Ciel would, at the very least, just grab his hand or something. Ciel _still_ hadn’t done anything by the time they pulled into traffic and so impatient as he was, Sebastian innocently turned towards him and draped one long leg over the other, making sure his trousers came up over his ankle to remind Ciel was he had on underneath. 

“I know you live close to campus,” Ciel said, noticing the coquettish way that Sebastian cleared his throat and crossed his legs. He slid smoothly across the leather backseat, lessening the distance between them with a coy smile. “But you know, my place is a lot closer, if you’d prefer to just come home with me...” His voice was lowered and laced with silk, smooth and warm despite the palpitations of his heart. Sebastian had admitted to liking him, all of him, but in the back of his mind, Ciel still worried that the boy might reject him, shove him off and tell him to just take him home. Ignoring all of his lingering uncertainty, he pressed his body up against Sebastian’s, reveling in the heat shared between them. He ran his hand up his thigh and pulled those long sturdy legs over into his own lap, tracing the thin lines of the fishnets with his fingers through the material of Sebastian’s pants. “What do you say?”

“I say what the hell took you so long to ask?” Sebastian practically purred, half-lidded eyes trained upon Ciel’s ticklish fingers making out the diamond patterns of his stockings, climbing higher up his thigh and dipping between them. He let out a breath that was closer to a half-grunt, half sigh and wet his lips before looking at Ciel again. His own hand came up and massaged the back of Ciel’s neck, digits digging in with a gentle ferocity as they made their way to his scalp. He tangled his fingers into the plentiful, soft hair and pulled ever so slightly -- something he’d thought of doing a dozen times since first seeing Ciel’s thick head of hair, except that in his mind, they were wearing much less clothes and were not putting on a show for an accidental voyeur. 

“Sorry. I'm an old man,” Ciel joked, “I move slow." His grip on Sebastian's thigh tightened, his hand sliding up and skimming along the ridge that was forming under his trousers. With his lips pressed just behind Sebastian's ear, the soft downy hairs on his temple tickling the tip of his nose, Ciel whispered hotly to him, "I suppose I've got some making up to do then,” and he slipped his free hand under the back of Sebastian’s shirt. “Are you okay with that?”

For some reason, instead of looking towards Ciel, Sebastian’s eyes flashed to the rearview mirror where he met Tanaka’s, but only momentarily. His face burned with the heat of embarrassment, and he wondered if the senior was used to this kind of thing from his employer. Renewed jealousy bubbled up inside him as visions of Ciel with his other sugar baby swam in his head: the thought of someone else in Ciel’s arms, Ciel’s eager cock throbbing noticeably under his legs where they were draped over his lap, his hands exploring someone else’s skin in _this_ car... He hummed his response to the other man, tilting his head to expose more of his neck to Ciel, as though begging to feel the press of his warm lips again. He wanted very much to please him, to be praised and needed, to satisfy whatever kink or fetish he might have, to make him forget all about the other one... 

“Very good,” Ciel praised. Thankfully Tanaka had been kind enough to switch on the radio and avoid glancing in the rearview too much, giving the couple a distorted illusion of privacy. Ciel buried his heated face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck when he noticed the slight increase in volume of the music in the back of the car. He would have to apologize profusely to his driver later for such uncouth behavior; it wasn't like him at all, but he simply couldn't seem to help himself. Having Sebastian so close, his body pressed against his, his throat bared so willingly… It was driving him mad that he couldn't have him right then and there. 

Heat spiralled through Sebastian. God, he wanted Ciel, craved him. He didn’t make a sound when Ciel’s nimble fingers unfastened his top two buttons, and pulled back the collar of his shirt with enough raw aggression that it popped off the next one. He swallowed a moan when he felt Ciel’s teeth scrape against the tender skin along the curve that transitioned from neck to shoulder. _More!_ he screamed internally, _just bite me already!_. It took no effort on his part to imagine what the sting of Ciel’s canines would feel like on his shoulder as the man pounded relentlessly into him. His eyes rolled back into his head and desire scoured him further, leaving him silently panting, bringing his own fist to his mouth to stifle the sounds. Lust spiked and left him brazen, snaking his hand between his own thighs in search of the growing bulge that rutted up into his legs from beneath. 

His fingers had just discovered it, had barely rubbed along the stiff mass before Ciel caught his wrist, withdrawing his hand from between their legs. Tongue trailing up Sebastian’s neck to close his teeth lightly around his earlobe, Ciel admonished, “No touching. I won't be able to contain myself if you do that.” He rasped in Sebastian’s ear, his free hand sneaking up the back of his shirt and scratching down his spine. “We’re almost home… You can make it, can't you?” 

It was so infuriatingly arousing watching the boy squirm in his lap, biting down on his fist in an effort to keep himself quiet. Ciel planned to see how loud he could really be once he had him in his bed. From the corner of his eye, he could see out the side window and recognized the telltale landscape surrounding his quiet little neighborhood. As they wound through the residential streets, Ciel began to disentangle himself from Sebastian, even though the loss of contact left him burning. He praised him, whispering how good he was, how soft his skin was, how delicious he tasted; how he couldn't wait to have more. 

Sebastian didn’t bother fixing his shirt once he’d taken the hint and removed his legs from Ciel’s lap. He caught his own reflection in the tinted window as he gazed outside to assess the neighbourhood and was pleased by his disheveled, breathless appearance -- it seemed a prelude for things to come. He pushed his hair out of his face, and groped blindly across the seat until he found Ciel’s hand and held it tightly. The lack of touching, even after so short a time unsettled him. “Are we almost there?” he whispered gruffly between them, amused by the childishness of the question. 

Ciel smiled, bringing Sebastian’s hand up to his face and pressing his lips to the dips between his knuckles. “Yes,” he answered, the car making the telltale bounce as it transitioned over the gutter from street to driveway, “we’re here.”


	2. Cherry Jubilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for how positively you responded to this fic. As writers, it's quite motivating to know that your readers share in your vision of a story. We hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to come bother us on Tumblr, we'd love to hear from you!  
> [gxlden/nominalbutler](https://nominalbutler.tumblr.com/)  
> [chromehoplite](https://chromehoplite.tumblr.com/)

The house Ciel lived in was small, by the neighborhood standards at least. It still boasted two stories, a two-car garage, a sprawling yard and a screened-in porch that curled around the back side of the house. Tanaka pulled the car up the driveway and into the garage, waiting respectfully to exit the car and take his leave until after his employer and his guest had made it inside the house, Ciel holding tight to the younger man’s hand as he guided him over the threshold. 

No sooner had the door shut behind them did Ciel have him pushed up against it, his thigh pushed between Sebastian’s legs and his fingers holding just below his chin, right where he could feel his pulse thrumming like a hummingbird. 

“I'm going to kiss you now,” he informed him. 

“Without so much as giving me the grand tour?” Sebastian teased, rolling his hips into Ciel’s thigh, his cock dying for any kind of friction. His arms came to rest upon the shorter man’s shoulders and his head bowed, tilting slightly to the right to accommodate Ciel and have him make good on his word. “What kind of host doesn't even… mmph…”

Of course Ciel followed through then, pushing Sebastian’s head back and covering his lips with his own. They were even better than he could have ever imagined, soft and willing and still tasting the slightest bit like chocolate and vanilla. He would've kissed him all night long if he did not have more pressing matters to attend to. His hands dropped to Sebastian’s hips, curling his fingers around his waist and pulling his pelvis flush with his. 

“The only place I'm interested in showing you is my bedroom,” he teased in a low growl, delivering one sharp, poignant thrust with his hips. 

Sebastian didn’t want to move from where they were; moving meant having to break apart. “But your kitchen is so ahh… fucking nice,” he complained, his moan a rumble deep in this throat, his hands sliding down to the front of Ciel’s perfectly pressed shirt and clutching it harshly, demandingly between his fists, fingers digging into the expensive fabric as if he could tear into it. His tongue surged into Ciel’s mouth, savouring the lingering cherry flavour; chest heaving, gasping breath hot and heavy when Ciel pulled back and the wet glide of his mouth slanted across his neck, nipping and sucking as it went lower. Sebastian’s hands also slid lower, were fumbling with the leather belt, then the button, and the fly. So many goddamn obstacles. 

Ciel was too amused by Sebastian’s endeavors to offer him any help; he enjoyed hearing his little grunt of frustration when his fingers could not get a firm grasp on the zipper. When he finally succeeded in undoing the fly of his trousers, and was this close to unveiling Ciel’s cock, Ciel reached out and took Sebastian by the waist, lifting him and spinning him around. 

“Yeah, I guess I've got all night to get you up to my room,” he laughed. “We can start here.” While he was at least an inch shorter than Sebastian, it was hardly a difficult feat for Ciel to pick him up and transport him to the island in the center of the kitchen. All the days in the gym and all the time with his personal trainer paid off as he held Sebastian against him with one arm and pushed aside all the clutter on the countertop with the other so he could lay him out on top of it. 

With a decisive tug on his slacks, Ciel withdrew his own cock from its confines, giving it a few quick strokes to calm himself before turning his attention back to Sebastian. “I just hope you can still make it up the stairs by the time I'm done with you,” he told him jokingly, pushing his shirts up so he could run his hands and his mouth along his sternum and down his stomach. Ciel’s tongue ran in circles around Sebastian’s navel as he made short work of the zipper on his trousers. 

Sebastian pulled his sweater and shirt over his head, the taut muscles of his stomach tensing and relaxing in time with the slight pants leaving his lips as Ciel’s heated breaths teased their way down. His legs wrapped around Ciel’s back, pulling him closer, feeling their way south to his firm, bare ass. He squeezed and pinched the flesh with his painted toes, digging his nails in then rounded to the front and pushed down on Ciel’s stiff cock with the arch of his foot. “You're so _hard_... so thick… you’ll be gentle with me, won't you, _Daddy_?” he purred, biting his lower lip coyly. 

He continued fondling Ciel with his foot, sometimes rubbing the underside of his dick, other times spreading the dripping precum with his toes, coating them with the slippery, glistening substance. He caught a mischievous glint in Ciel’s eye as he began to remove his trousers, revealing the dark meshed waistband of the fishnet stockings and lower on his hips, the straining, damp, black thong he wore underneath them. 

Ciel’s cock ached, released more shimmering fluid onto Sebastian’s toes as he dragged his hands roughly up and down his legs, caressing his calves, squeezing his thighs and panting, heaving breaths through his nose the whole time. He didn't know if he could be gentle with Sebastian; he didn't know if he could control himself, and he made this known, slipping his fingers through the diamond patterns of the stockings and pulling, hard. The thin black material snapped, tore with a staccato _rip-p-p-p_ as Ciel reduced them to tatters around Sebastian’s legs. 

“You’ll be fine,” Ciel assured him, slipping a finger under the thong and tugging it to the side. He let out a low, hungry moan as he watched Sebastian’s cock bob free from the sexy little garment. “You're such a good boy, Sebastian, I know you’ll take every inch -- and you'll absolutely love it, won't you?” Taking his stiffness in his hand, Ciel leaned over and spat right on the head, mixing his saliva with Sebastian’s precum and smearing it up and down and around his length. He couldn't wait to taste him, and he didn't even bother to tease him or play at being coy; he took Sebastian right into his mouth, tongue pressed to the underside as he rubbed the tip along the roof of his mouth, sliding along the ridge of his palette to the back of his throat. 

“Yesss…” Sebastian hissed, then whined. It was a needy, raunchy sound that fitted the image of his back arching right off the cool, marble island and hands shooting out to tangle in Ciel’s hair again, to hold his head down and stuff the man’s throat with his cock. He pushed his hips up eagerly, chasing the saturated heat of Ciel's mouth; he wasn't small by any means, but Ciel was able to bury his nose into the trimmed coils of his pubic hair as he tongued the length and devoured him. He brought his arm over his eyes; he was curious to see, but if Ciel so much as looked at him while doing _that_ , he’d fill his mouth already. “Ah fuck! I’ll do whatever you want Daddy… you spoil me so much...” 

He meant it too; he’d do _anything_ for this man. Sebastian wasn’t much of a bottom, at least, never really considered himself one, didn’t see what all the big deal was about. Maybe he’d just had lousy lays, but Ciel, he was a goddamned expert at sucking cock and if he was this good at taking him in his mouth then he’d know how to fuck him just right. With his experience and his fat cock, he’d hit all the spots that would make Sebastian scream and beg. 

His eyes were still covered when he felt Ciel’s mouth leave him, though his tongue flicked over the crown several times as if saying goodbye. “Anything?” He heard Ciel say, then a low chuckle. “Then be a good boy and look at me. I want you to watch.” It was probably the last thing Sebastian wanted to hear, and Ciel could tell. He had long since given up tending to Ciel’s arousal, too busy thrusting up into his mouth to focus on rubbing the arch of his foot along Ciel’s shaft. But that was okay. To see his pleasure, to feel the throbbing of his eager cock on his tongue was more than enough for Ciel. 

He slowed his frantic sucking and bobbing of his head, putting on a show for Sebastian and opening his mouth wide, slapping the heavy cock on his tongue; planting a line of wet kisses on the underside; trailing the tip of his tongue along the seam of his sack as he pumped the length with his fingers. 

“Anything,” Sebastian keened, though his voice was more imploring, more supplicating than confirming. He’d never begged for anything, what the fuck was Ciel doing to him? His cock twitched spasmodically, spilling transparent, slick fluid over Ciel’s fingers, down his shaft and into his coarse hair. He felt it trickle lower, great globs of it down his balls, dripping into the crease of his rear. Impossible. How was he so wet? 

Then he heard it again. The distinctively obscene sound of spitting and it had never sounded so lewd. He spread his dangling legs further apart, bringing his feet up onto the island; what little of his fishnets remained intact at the crotch came undone. He trembled, coming up to his elbows just in time to watch Ciel’s head tilting and lowering, a feral look upon his handsome face, and he felt, rather than saw him bite his ass, then lap at the indents left behind by his teeth. Sebastian gasped, pulling in huge gulps of air as Ciel thumbed his cheeks apart and spat again. The ferocity of his lust quickly turned those small shivers running down his legs into quaking tremors. Ciel’s saliva-drenched fingers teased him, rimmed his excited little hole, massaging it to get him to relax. A thoughtful lover. A skilled, experienced lover. And yet, definitely man that was made to dominate. Sebastian’s hand stilled Ciel’s on his cock, drawing his attention away from his ass momentarily and the look on his face had become positively lecherous. He’d seen it in other men’s faces and it had never fazed him, but with Ciel it sent a chill snaking up his spine. “You're so fucking hot Ciel. Mmn… m’so lucky,” he babbled, getting more incoherent with every passing second, “just want you. Use me Daddy… any way you want.” 

“Uh oh, don't say that,” Ciel drawled, more of a tease than a warning. The pad of his thumb was pressed right up against Sebastian’s hole, and he smiled as he felt it twitch in anticipation beneath his finger. A little bit of pressure, and the very tip slipped in, and Sebastian’s legs tensed and he whined, his teeth gnashing on his bottom lip. “You have no idea the things I want to do to you…”

Abruptly, Ciel stepped away from the island, leaving Sebastian keening and frustrated from the sudden loss of contact. He stepped out of his shoes and his pants and strode across the kitchen, hardened cock leading the way like a divining rod as he spoke casually over his shoulder to Sebastian, like he was discussing the weather or the news and not all the lascivious and depraved things he wanted to do to him. 

“You'd look so good on your knees, you know -- your hands tied behind your back with my cock down your throat,” Ciel began. “Or tied to my bed… legs spread with your pretty mouth gagged. I'd bite you. More. Leave bruises all over your ass; you couldn't even sit down right. Well, except for on my face, maybe,” he laughed to himself as he wiped his hands on a dish towel and opened up one of the cupboards. “I'd lick you, run my tongue in circles over your sweet little hole, over and over again, and then slide it in, lick inside of you until you're screaming my name.” He withdrew a glass decanter of olive oil and brought it back, setting it down beside Sebastian while he grabbed his cheeks and spread him open, just to see him one more time. “God, I want to fuck this tight ass of yours so hard, fill it up with my cum, until you're absolutely full and overflowing, and then let you drip into my mouth before I fill you up again.” Ciel reached for the oil, dribbling a small amount on his first two fingers. “Now tell me,” he said, smearing more between Sebastian's cheeks, and then boldly pushing a finger inside, “how does that feel?” 

“Fuck! Do it! Do all of it! Feel so good Ciel,” Sebastian implored with his own hand a tight tourniquet around his swollen, drooling cock. It throbbed and ached and demanded release. So close. So close already. Sebastian’s never had a hard time with _lasting_ , but Ciel was different. Ciel knew what he was doing. Ciel was a fucking god. 

Sebastian had completely surrendered to Ciel, abandoned himself to the vigorous rhythm of Ciel’s finger fucking him, massaging his insides while his free hand palmed his hip with bruising brutality until his touch was all he could focus on. Nothing else mattered, not even his next breath.

“You're all talk, Old man,” he jibed through clenched teeth, throwing his head back, and mewling like a pathetic whore when Ciel brushed his prostate in retaliation. The grip on his dick intensified, and without thinking, he began to stroke it, faster and faster, increasing the speed, his chest heaving, and his lungs straining with the effort of pushing out harsh breath after harsh breath. “Fuck! Fuck! Do it again. Please Ciel!” he begged, his body clasping Ciel's finger greedily, bucking and writhing on the countertop. 

“ _I’m_ all talk?” Ciel scoffed. Not even five minutes ago Sebastian was begging Ciel to fuck him, to do all the dirty things he had described, and now here he was, squirming on Ciel’s countertop with his hand on his cock, whining and nearly crying with pleasure. “You're about to come with just one finger inside you,” he pointed out. “What are you gonna do when it's my dick, hmm? I don't think you’ll be able to handle it.” 

“I… I will... want to please you, Ciel…” Sebastian was pleading, his head thrashed from side to side, and the hair at his temples stuck slickly against his face. With the little restraint he had left, he tucked his hands under his back so he could no longer touch himself, but continued to bear down on Ciel’s finger, bucking his hips erratically. “You like this don't you, s-seeing me like this? Doing this to me...” he trailed off, the vulnerability thick in his voice surprising him as he spoke the words.

“I’d like it more if I were the only one who got to see you like this,” Ciel admitted gruffly. Not only was this boy beautiful and smart with a magnetic personality, he was eager and obedient and willing; only on their first date and Ciel had him wrapped around his finger -- literally. Ciel couldn't bear to picture Sebastian throwing himself at anyone other than him, but he was reluctant to admit it. “You're so gorgeous all desperate like this, Sebastian,” he said. “So hot and willing… I can't wait to fuck you.” 

The urge to just take a leg in each hand, spread him and squeeze his cock inside of him was so strong; Ciel had to abandon his hold on Sebastian to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of his own shaft in an effort to calm himself. Sebastian wanted Ciel to be gentle with him, so he buried his more brutal urges and withdrew his finger, adding a drop more oil to his digits before easing two back in. 

Sebastian uttered a throaty cry and swallowed a gasp as Ciel plugged his fingers deep inside him. He was weak and hot and his pulse pounded with a mixture of pride and desire. If it was possible, he flushed an even deeper shade of red. When had he developed a praise kink? He fucking loved the way Ciel said his name, how it dripped with pleasure and need, possessive and praising at the same time. His words flowed over him like a honeyed balm, slow and thick, like the pumping of his fingers in and out of his puckered entrance. 

“Come on, Ciel. Fuck me already. Do you want me to beg some more?” Oil was poured liberally over his cock and it trickled down his balls, into the crease of his ass where Ciel was occupied, his eyes set upon what he was doing with a sexy concentrated furrow of his brows. When two fingers became three and Sebastian became an absolute wanton mess on the counter, his hands came out from under him and one pulled at his hair, grabbing a fistfull, driven nearly to madness, while the other gathered the decanted oil on his dick and pelvis and smeared it along his abs and up to his chest and peaked nipples, taking care to roll one between his fingers, moaning in a shameless display of submission. 

It was the sound of his moans that pushed Ciel over the edge. Not his near-begging, the maddeningly seductive way he touched himself, ran his hands over his skin or the way he rutted into Ciel’s hand with his panties pulled to the side. 

“Fuck, Sebastian.” Ciel didn't curse often. He prided himself on that mature professionalism, but being around Sebastian, so exposed and honest with his body, reduced him to an in-eloquent and senseless mess of desire. He pressed himself against Sebastian's bare chest and sought his lips, kissing him with hunger, desire, thirst, and all the other covetous emotions he could think of. 

Then he dug his nails into his hips and pulled him off the island, situating his feet on the floor and turning him around. “Bend over, baby boy,” he growled, guiding him down against the counter with his hand on the back of his neck. “And spread those legs for me.” 

Sebastian groaned, raw and fervent, overwhelmed at being addressed this way by Ciel. “Finally!” he rasped, almost choking on a desperate sob, his warm cheek against the cool marbled surface. His nails scraped uselessly against the stone, his heavy cock rubbing up against the side of the island as his hips rolled forward then pushed back against Ciel’s slick length. His legs were shoulder width apart, lessening their height difference; he obeyed Ciel, craving more of his lascivious praise, then spread himself brazenly, keeping the torn ridges of the ravaged fishnets from getting in the way. “Fuck me, Daddy. I've been a good boy, haven't I? M'so empty… need your cock. Fill me...”

Ciel was pleasantly surprised by the raunchy sentiments that spilled from Sebastian’s trembling lips. It went straight to his cock, and his belly grew warm and taut from the erotic desperation seeping from Sebastian’s pores. “Yes, you've been a very good boy,” he praised. Careful not to let the glass beaker slip from his hands, Ciel poured a little bit more oil on the head of his cock and spread it with his hands, pulling the damp black thong to the side so he could rut the tip just between Sebastian’s cheeks. “You want Daddy to reward you now?” he asked cheekily. There was no time for Sebastian to even give a response, were he able to. With his hand around the base, Ciel fit the head of his cock into the ring of muscle and pushed, his fingernails clawing at Sebastian’s sides as the boy’s body took him in so well. Warm, wet, tight and tensing, Sebastian was absolutely perfect. 

Sebastian’s knees shook as Ciel fed his body his dick and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from telling Ciel it was _too much_. He wanted the older man, had jerked off countless times in the shower and in his dorm room to a scenario such as this, but he’d not anticipated how flawlessly thick Ciel’s cock would be. He cursed his body for not adjusting sooner, he so wanted to be wrecked, to be fucked mercilessly, brutally by his sugar daddy. 

A slight metallic flavour teased Sebastian’s tongue as he bit down harder, though Ciel took his time pushing in gently, stretching him, then pushed in deeper until he could go no more, until they were flush against one another with no space in between. Sebastian’s fingers wrapped around the lip of the countertop, his knuckles white from the force of it, his forehead resting upon it to cool the feverish heat spreading outwards to all his extremities. His warm breath bounced back into his face, washing over him, its effect calming and reassuring. He counted the length of ten needy pants, then shifted his hips experimentally, circling them slowly, getting up on his toes and only coming down when Ciel pulled him back against him. He babbled something that could have been Ciel’s name and the word “move".

Before Ciel started to really move, rolling and grinding into Sebastian like he wanted, he leaned forward, covered one of Sebastian's hands with his own. “You okay?” he asked. “Does it hurt?” Slowly, he began to circle his hips, rubbing his pelvis flush with Sebastian’s backside as he sought to prepare him for what was to come. 

Sebastian felt his fingers pried from their grip on the counter and laced with Ciel’s instead. The gesture was endearing and grounded him, helping him find his voice. “Mhmm… good hurt… so big, Daddy,” he slurred, turning his head and giving a weak, punch-drunk smile, “not used to such a big cock inside me.” He licked his lips and drew in a deep breath, relaxing his body and reveling in how full he was of Ciel, how well they fit together. “F-fuck my brains out… you want to… I c-can tell…”

“Mmm, you're right,” Ciel moaned into the back of Sebastian’s neck. He planted gentle kisses along his nape and up to his hairline before he took to biting, sucking the soft skin on the side of his throat between his teeth as he gently rocked back and forth into Sebastian. “Let me know if it becomes a bad hurt.” And then he canted his hips back, leaning so he could watch the entirety of his length slide out of Sebastian, stopping right before the corona had emerged. Planting his feet firmly outside of Sebastian’s, Ciel wiggled his hips teasingly so, letting just the head of his cock move around inside Sebastian before slamming back in, driving Sebastian’s hips hard into the side of the countertop. He built up speed in a steady crescendo; long, full strokes that made Sebastian’s legs twitch with each brush over his insides. 

Sebastian might have been a bit taller, but every time Ciel bucked into him, he was on his toes, only to be dragged back forcibly by oily, slick fingers digging into his hips. He buried his face in the crook of his arm, whining, whimpering about how good it felt. “More!” came his muffled voice, “Fuck… more… more….” The words spilled out between hitched breaths. Greedy. Needy. A total wanton mess, pulling his own hair when he came up on his elbows, teeth gnashing his lower lip. “M-mmm… Mmmm….” Moan, moan, moan, sob. Too good. Too good. Harder and faster, over and over, Ciel pushed and Sebastian squirmed. Ciel wound them both tighter with strong, insistent thrusts. Sebastian begged for more, sweat-slicked chest heaving against the counter, sliding up and down, oversensitive nipples hardening in an unearthly mix of pain and pleasure. “Ciel! Ciel! Ci- ci… fuck! Daddydaddydaddydaddy!”

The sharp pounding of skin against skin echoed around Sebastian’s cries in the dimly lit kitchen as Ciel thrust into him. Each strike had him coming more undone, digging his fingers into Sebastian’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock each time he rose up, panting and growling as he sought out his deepest places inside. 

Ciel had never been called _Daddy_ before. It wasn't something he thought would ever work for him. But with Sebastian? It riled him up beyond belief. He had never wanted to defile, consume and covet someone as much as he did Sebastian. His breath caught in his throat and he groaned, wondering how much longer each one of them would last. 

“Sebastian…” he murmured, dragging his nails up the young man’s spine, wanting to watch him shiver and squirm even more. “You're such a good boy. You take my dick so well. Like you were made for it. Do you want more?” He teased, rolling slow and steady into Sebastian. It seemed as if he was reaching his limit, and Ciel would be all too happy to push him over the edge and watch him as he climaxed. “Or are you done already? Do you want to come now?” 

Sebastian’s back _burned_ as Ciel grazed his spine and he arched into him when the five o’clock stubble of his beard rasped against the nape of his neck. The heat from his mouth spread like flames licking his oversensitized skin. Ciel’s hand caught his hair and held him with a tight, ruthless grip, the bite of pain only increasing his need. His neck twisted, looking over his shoulder, pleading doe eyes blinking tears from the lashes as his gaze jumped to Ciel’s mouth. Great lips. So defined. So masculine. His body went soft, pliant, molding against Ciel’s frame, long, colt-legs shaking and trembling as he neared his peak. 

Every touch was intensified: Ciel’s fingers lightly drumming on the flesh at his hips and around protruding bones, and down the outside of his thighs. Then again over his ass, spreading him and stuffing himself as deep as he could go, pushing Sebastian’s chest down against the counter again until he could not move. At all. He felt the fat cock inside him pulse and caress his walls. He whimpered, trying to grind against Ciel in a rhythmic appeal, his voice following, “Please. Please Daddy. Let me cum. Touch me. Please!” 

This boy could beg. Each desperate plea made Ciel want to drive even deeper into him, hard and hot; there was no end in sight for him, but the waning strength of Sebastian’s shaking hips reminded him of his inexperience, his current stamina, the fact that the poor thing wouldn’t be able to last much longer with Ciel inside him.

He was young; he would learn.

“ _Let_ you come?” Ciel raised an eyebrow, bit his lower lip in a smile. “Hey, I was never stopping you,” he stepped back, pulled Sebastian up off the countertop, “you could have touched yourself whenever you wanted, you know,” and he took one of Sebastian's hands, guided it down between his legs towards his aching cock, where he wrapped his fingers over Sebastian's and began to stroke him. “Or did you want me to be the one to make you come?”

“You,” Sebastian sighed, his voice breaking, unable to even utter such a small word uniformly. His head rested back against Ciel’s shoulder as he fucked his own hand in slow, languid movements with help of the other man. A soft, guttural moan escaped him and sweat continued to seep from his brow and ran down, disappearing into his hairline.

His breath came short and fast, grew even harsher with desire and Ciel brought him right to the edge of it. He fought against the eclipsing need, not wanting to disappoint his lover, but it was too acute, too painful.

“Yes! Yes!” He panted and Ciel rolled his hips just right, hit just the right spot, fucked into him so perfectly that in the next plunge of his full, rigid cock, Sebastian’s body clamped down and rippling convulsions held Ciel to him. Heat flushed Sebastian’s skin again and he cried out, face contorted, body stiffening, slammed with an orgasm so intense, cresting and falling and cresting again, shuddering with wave after wave of pleasure. Thick spurts of cum shot out of him and painted the counter, then dribbled onto their combined hands. His shoulders hunched over and his legs were so weak they would soon give out. 

Ciel didn't put up a fight when he disentangled himself from him or when he turned about and got on his knees before him, looking up with glossy eyes and a satisfied grin. “Let me,” he offered breathless, taking hold of Ciel’s cock and stroking it in a tight grip so that it nudged the skin at his throat with every upward pull.

Sebastian was staring up at Ciel with a glint in his eye, a look of pleased supplication as he pumped his hand steadily along his length. Ciel reached down, took a handful of Sebastian’s hair to make sure that he could not look away as Ciel began to roll his hips, sliding his cock through Sebastian's slick grasp. His face was so gorgeous, stern and handsome despite the flush in his cheeks and the weakness of the rest of his body. 

“Will you let me finish on that pretty face of yours?” Ciel asked, dropping his hand from his hair to cup Sebastian’s chin. He ran his thumb over his lip, plump and red from all the times he had bitten down on it while Ciel had fucked him into the countertop. His pale skin, his dark hair, his piercing eyes -- Ciel thought he would be stunning with his cum splattered on Sebastian’s face. 

Sebastian caught Ciel’s thumb between his teeth, nipping it and drawing it into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the appendage, massaging it with his tongue, bathing it in saliva and letting the wet, sloppy sounds overtake his hungry little whines. He released it with a pop, long strings of spit trailing from his lips, connecting them to Ciel. 

His hand continued to fist Ciel’s cock, palm sliding slickly up and down the length, angry, drooling slit bumping clumsily under his chin every time his hand and Ciel’s hips were out of sync. “As long as you don’t forget my lips, Daddy. I’m _starved_ for you,” Sebastian said, looking up at Ciel coyly from beneath his lashes. 

“That's a good boy,” Ciel crooned. Each time the head of his cock brushed Sebastian's throat Ciel groaned, frowned, wished it was inside of it instead. His toes curled inside his navy blue socks and when he felt his climax creeping up from within, he told Sebastian to open up his mouth and stick out his tongue so Daddy could feed him proper.

Sebastian obeyed, his grip tightening as he jerked Ciel off faster, his tongue flicking eagerly at the thread of precum dripping copiously from the head. It was sweet and had him craving more, wanted to lick it off his lips, wipe the remnants of it from his chin and cheek and nose and suck it off his fingers like a gluttonous whore. Already, he was addicted to Ciel, to his sex and his cock. “Please…” he purred, closing his eyes.

It was probably a good thing he did. Ciel came then, throbbing in Sebastian's hand as he released onto his face. Several strings landed in his open mouth, a few on his cheek and his brow and a little in his hair. Suddenly breathless, face red and body wound tight, Ciel leaned down, tilted Sebastian’s chin so he could examine his fine features before he kissed him, smearing his own cum on his lips and loving how it tasted mixed with Sebastian.

Sebastian was hard again by the time Ciel took his mouth. And it wasn't just that he’d been claimed by Ciel in more ways than one, but that he was perfect; an exemplary gentleman in public, filthy and positively depraved in private. Sebastian needed to _have_ him, to _keep_ him for himself. 

He tried not to draw attention to his swollen dick when he finally stood in his torn fishnets, opting to wrap his arms around Ciel’s neck instead, head resting on his shoulder. “Shower?” he whispered hopefully in the direction of Ciel’s ear, his breath ruffling the longer hair framing his face.

Ciel snickered and looped his arms around Sebastian’s waist. “Yeah,” he replied, his lips pressed tenderly to Sebastian’s temple. “I think that's a good idea.”

***

It might have been the borrowed work shirt he wore, rucked up to his waist, barely keeping him modest and covering bites and hickeys in Ciel’s California King that had been the icing on the cake that evening, or maybe it was getting to blow the older man in his shower, to finally taste his flesh and feel it at the back of his throat. Still, he couldn't disregard how comfortable he'd felt watching Ciel clean the evidence of their tryst from the kitchen floor and counter as he himself was seated on a bar stool, enjoying a fifty year old Scotch. No, the source of Sebastian’s elation stemmed from the words Ciel had uttered as he had carried him to his master ensuite: _Stay the night._ As if Sebastian would have refused.

His hands carded through Ciel’s salt and pepper hair, as he lay his head on Sebastian’s tummy, watching the end credits of a movie the college student hadn't even paid attention to. He was too awe-struck, too busy thanking whatever deities that would listen for his good fortune in having connected with Ciel. 

“Are you tired?” he asked Ciel as he sat up in bed. 

Ciel nodded. “Mhmm. You’ve worn me out,” he smiled, pulling himself up so he was equal with Sebastian, punching up the pillow under his head before he relaxed. “Which isn't a bad thing, but I could barely keep my eyes open during that movie… Will you be mad at me if I fall asleep soon?” he asked, teasing lilt in his voice and a light in his eyes. 

Sebastian sank lower into bed, draping a long leg over Ciel’s hip and pulling him possessively closer. “I’ll make you a deal,” he bargained, walking his fingers along Ciel’s bare chest down to his abdomen, “I won’t get mad at you falling asleep, if you don’t get upset with me for molesting you while you’re sleeping.” 

Hitching Sebastian’s leg up higher, Ciel ran his palm up the curve of his thigh, gripping his ass and squeezing as he laughed, “Fine. But promise me you’ll get some sleep. You're young, your body still needs it. Especially after the work out I put you through earlier.” 

“What my body needs…” Sebastian whispered, rolling his hips into Ciel, if just to drive home how _young_ he was, then nuzzled the crook of his neck, dampening the skin with his warm breath, “is you to make yourself available to me, **and only me** ; no matter the time of day.” 

Ciel’s hand moved up and tangled in the hair on the back of Sebastian's head. He tugged gently, urging him to withdraw from the sanctity of his neck so he could look at him. “Is that what you want?” Ciel asked. He traced his knuckles along Sebastian’s jaw. “Because I like the sound of that. And I'm willing to do it… But would you do the same for me?” 

Sebastian’s hand caught Ciel’s and brought it down to his lips, mouthing along the dips of his knuckles and not taking his eyes off him, trying to gauge his sincerity. Of course he had no problems belonging to Ciel, to _only_ Ciel. His face gave those thoughts away, a flush creeping up to his cheeks as his bottom lip was drawn between his teeth and into an almost predatory smirk. “Yes,” he stated simply before leaning in and taking Ciel’s mouth as though sealing a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you enjoyed _**Le miel des autres**_ , you might want to check out our X-Files AU [Dogmata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499990/chapters/30959884). 
> 
> You can also show love for our individual works:  
> gxlden's modern AU featuring webcam star Ciel: [Ludus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097414/chapters/32481315)  
> chromehoplite's sci-fi, soulmate AU: [Starseed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771179/chapters/31651380)


	3. Glace au cacao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support you've been giving this fic. We really appreciate each kudos, each comment, each creative piece you've made. Definitely check out the following and leave them some love too in the form of a note, reblog or a follow! [@lovemyciel](http://lovemyciel.tumblr.com/post/172498963509/i-should-be-studying-for-my-tests-but-i-needed) , [@ciels-lingerie](https://ciels-lingerie.tumblr.com/post/172474099368/fuck-me-chromehoplite-nominalbutler) , [@cielpansyhive](https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/post/172469634752/sorry-its-not-very-good-and-that-poor-ciel-looks) , [@luci-on-the-moon](http://luci-on-the-moon.tumblr.com/post/172868748078/i-cant-believe-i-actually-did-this-inspired-by) , [@phantomichaelisx](https://phantomichaelisx.tumblr.com/post/172525043279/le-miel-des-autres-since-im-not-capable-of)
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter.

Some weeks had passed since their first meeting. Winter had finally given way to early spring, and the rain was non-stop; but it was nice and dry inside the high-end store where Sebastian had been trying on clothes for the last twenty minutes. 

“Mr. Phantomhive would like you to also try on these trousers, Mr. Michaelis,” a helpful young woman said, knocking on his dressing room door. He opened it a crack, and a spunky brunette had not one, but four more pairs of pants and three more shirts. 

“Nina,” he told her, whispering conspiratorially, sticking out his head, hiding behind the door as he was in nothing but his navy boxer briefs, “Do you have this shirt one size larger? It seems a little too form-fitting.” Admittedly, he knew there weren’t any other sizes, but he was perfectly okay sending her on a wild goose-chase so that he could have Ciel all to himself.

“Oh, no sir. Mr. Phantomhive was quite adamant about wanting your clothes to accentuate your physique in such a way,” she smiled cheekily, as if she and Ciel shared an inside joke at his expense. 

“But if I’m not happy with them, I might be able to convince him to go elsewhere, you see?” he hinted. He was fine wearing his clothes in a manner that pleased his lover, it’s not that he was exactly self-conscious about his appearance, he just needed the commissioned sales clerk to give them a minute or five. 

“Of course, Mr. Michaelis,” she uttered and flitted away, her Louboutins click-clacking as she walked towards the front of the store. 

Sebastian’s gaze fell on Ciel, who wore a self-satisfied grin as he leaned handsomely against a nearby wall and read the newspaper. “Psst… Old Man…” Sebastian whispered, beckoning Ciel with his finger. He watched as Ciel threw his paper onto a designer chair and when he got close enough to the dressing room door, Sebastian pushed it open, grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in. 

The door slammed shut, and the thud of Ciel’s back against the change room wall was only slightly louder than Sebastian’s sigh when his lips pressed hard onto Ciel’s. 

He could feel the upward curve of Ciel’s lips as the older man smiled and looped his arms around Sebastian, sliding down his bare back until they settled on his waist. After a quick fondle and grope, Ciel pulled away to take in the disaster area that was the fitting room. There were slacks and button-downs, a few polos and jackets strewn about on every surface, but he could tell that not a single garment had managed to stay on Sebastian’s person for very long. 

“How's it going?” He asked, thumbing along the blunt line of Sebastian’s hip, flicking the elastic waistband of his briefs with a fingertip. “You doing okay? Found anything you like yet?” _And don't just say me,_ he thought to himself. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and glanced around the room to make sure Sebastian knew he was talking about clothes. 

Sebastian was oblivious to any clue Ciel might have given him regarding what he meant. When the older man was around, he only had eyes for him, so when he said, “You. I like you. Can I try _you_ on? See if you fit right?” then pulled him flush against his body, lips and teeth already busy mouthing along the smooth column of his neck, it was really without any conscious thought. Locking the door next to Ciel’s left hip, quieting his breathing and rolling his hips into him though, were completely deliberate behaviours.

With Sebastian’s lips occupied and his face tilted away from him, Ciel afforded himself a minute eye roll and a foolish grin. The young man’s sexual appetite was insatiable, and while Ciel loved to appease and please him, he was less keen on doing so in a public place -- especially in a business he regularly frequented.

“I think I might be a little too big for you,” Ciel purred. “But don't worry, you'll grow into it.” He shrugged a shoulder, trying to disengage Sebastian from his neck so he could kiss him properly and redirect his attention to the expensive articles of clothing he had picked out for him. “Let's wrap things up here first, and then later you can try me on however you like, okay? Show me what you've picked out so far.” 

“Mmn… It all fits fine,” Sebastian told Ciel, locating his newly acquired designer jeans on top of a pile of shopping bags and getting into them; he struggled tying the button with the way his cock was so stiff and groaned internally at having to adjust himself half a dozen times before he was actually comfortable. “But I’m not sure where I’d wear most of it. I mean, _these _,” he said holding up navy Neiman Marcus twill trousers, “and _these_ ,” he pointed to the Benn standard chinolinos, “look great, just not for class or going to the pub.” He threw on his t-shirt and cashmere sweater and gave himself a casual glance in the mirror, quirking a brow and smiling impishly at Ciel, “Unless you have somewhere special you plan on taking us in the near future?” __

__Sebastian was right -- the clothes fit him _just fine_. Ciel couldn't help but reach out, tilting Sebastian’s chin up so he could straighten the neck of the sweater and have an excuse to touch him again. “A friend of mine has a gallery exhibit opening next Friday; I'd love for you to accompany me,” he said, bending over to scoop up a few more pieces of clothing he thought would look good on Sebastian. “But even if you don't, I think it's important to have a few nice pieces hanging around. It'll go a long way when you start interviewing for jobs…” Being a sugar daddy wasn't just about spoiling your baby, at least not to Ciel. He wanted to be a positive influence on Sebastian; help guide him, encourage and support him. That is, if Sebastian would let him. _ _

__“Are you hungry at all?” Ciel asked. “Or do you need to be getting home soon?”_ _

__“I’m always hungry,” Sebastian answered flashing Ciel a wolfish grin. He hooked his fingers into Ciel’s belt loops, and pulled him closer, his lips parting and softly coming down on the older man’s. He sighed into the kiss and broke away of his own volition, becoming vaguely aware that his sugar daddy might feel ill-at-ease with overt PDA. “Thank you for those,” he said gesturing to Ciel’s full arms, unlocking the dressing room door and opening it for them. “There’s a beer pong tournament at one of the fraternities tonight, but I’m open to missing it should a better offer come along…”_ _

__“It's my pleasure,” Ciel said, smiling over the layers of clothing stacked in his grasp. “I don't know if a home-cooked meal is enough of an incentive to drag you away from room-temp Hamm’s and a bunch of drunken frat boys, but you know you're always welcome at _my_ table.” _ _

____

***

Sebastian had been leaning over the small grocery cart, talking Ciel’s ear off about some upcoming assignment he had for an analytics class, while Ciel fretted over tomatoes for the last two minutes. He’d told Ciel to just grab the top six -- they all looked good to him, and given they probably cost twenty dollars a piece at this organic grocery store, they would be fine to make into a pomodoro sauce. “Honestly Ciel, my stomach is starting to eat itself, so unless you want to push my ass around in this cart, pick your last tomato!”

“By all means,” Ciel said, dropping his tomatoes into a small reusable canvas bag and setting them in the cart, “hop in.” He gave Sebastian a playful nudge and turned on his heel, thumbing through the bushels of basil and other greens on the produce shelves. He selected an effervescent-smelling bundle and added it to the cart, directing Sebastian onto the next aisle and shooting him a devious little smile. 

“So for dessert… Let's indulge tonight, shall we?” 

Sebastian licked his lips and gave Ciel an obvious up and down stare, appraising him like he’d never seen him without his clothes on and trying to imagine exactly what such a feast for the eyes would look like. “So whipped cream or chocolate sauce?” he suggested, taking a packet of one and a jar of the other and offering them to Ciel. “Or are you teasing me again?” 

Ciel reached first for the chocolate and then for the cream before he said, “I think both,” and dropped the two toppings into the cart. 

Sebastian’s cheek lifted in a crooked smile and he was tempted to take hold of Ciel’s hand, to tell him then and there that he was keeping him, and he might have were it not for the idiot that crashed into their cart as they rounded the corner. “Jesus, watch where you're going,” he complained, not looking at the individual, but at Ciel to make sure he was okay and worried that he might have accidentally run over his toes. 

“Ciel are you alrig--?” he began but was cut off by a shrill sound.

“Ciel?! Oh my god, it’s you! How are you?” the blond gushed, rushing to the older gentleman’s side and wrapping his arms around him in an affectionate embrace.

 _What the fuck?_ Sebastian grouched internally, instinctively stepping towards the two, feeling a little more than jealous at the perceived lack of resistance on Ciel’s behalf. His mouth fell when the stranger kissed both Ciel’s cheeks and he chose that moment to clear his throat. 

Unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears. 

“I'm well,” Ciel beamed, returning the man’s embrace, “It's good to see you, Finnian.” While they ended things on relatively good terms, it had been months since Ciel had seen his former sugar baby, and he had certainly not anticipated running into him while out shopping with his current one. Sebastian’s discomfort seemed to radiate throughout the aisle, but Ciel managed to maintain his cordial composure as he rested a hand on the young blond’s shoulder and asked, “How have you been?” 

Finny’s smile was radiant as he raved about his recent bout of good fortune “I’m great! Thanks to your marketing advice I’ve had to hire another nine employees, and I’m looking at expanding the territory we serve.” He couldn't help but stare at the older gentleman; Ciel had always been hot, but since he’d started taking care of himself to counter the stress at work, he was just downright irresistible. “God, you look _good_ Ciel,” he said, his fingers dancing across his defined belly, where he used to like teasing him by pinching the flesh there when they had worked out together. “Are you still seeing Bard?” 

Sebastian took the blond’s hand off his… his what… His lover? His friend? _His_ Ciel… and gripped it perhaps a little too firmly in his own and shook it. “Hi, I’m Sebastian,” he introduced himself, seeing as Ciel didn't see fit to do it himself, “Ciel’s…”

“Oh, you must be his new secretary,” Finny blurted not unkindly, flexing his fingers at his side once the raven-haired man let them go, then he turned his attention away from him altogether. He glanced into Ciel’s cart and took a mental inventory of the items therein. “You make everyone pasta.” he chuckled, patting his belly unconsciously. “You’re in for a real treat Sebastian, and you'll need it if you guys are planning on burning the midnight oil to get those quarterly reports done.”

Ciel dismissed Finny, chuckling lightly with a casual wave of his hand. “Oh, Sebastian’s not my secretary… Though it is nice having some company late at night whenever work gets stressful,” he said jovially, glancing over and trying to gauge his companion’s reaction. The look on Sebastian’s face made Ciel pause, and he decided to wrap up the interaction there, though he would not have minded had the three of them stayed and chatted for a little longer. 

“We'd better get going… You know how long it takes me to cook,” Ciel said to Finny. “I'd be happy to make dinner for you sometime if you want to catch up.” Ever the gentleman, Ciel extended his hand for a handshake and clapped Finny on the arm. “It was nice running into you, Finnian. You take care now.” 

“I’ll definitely take you up on it. Have a good evening. Nice meeting you, Sebastian,” Finny said, letting go of Ciel’s hand and nodding brightly at his _“company”_. Sebastian acknowledged him with a tight-lipped smile, but said nothing more. Finny simply shrugged it off for now, making a mental note to ask Ciel if there was anything going on between he and Sebastian, whenever they got around to having dinner together. 

Taking control of the cart, Ciel pushed ahead and in the opposite direction of where Finnian was headed. “I just need a few more things for the pasta,” he said, making his way towards the dairy aisle, “and then we can head home.” Sebastian was silent as Ciel picked out half a dozen eggs and some butter, replying to Ciel with only shrugs and nods until they were in the car. 

Sebastian looked out the window, posture rigid, long leg crossed over the other and resisting the urge to fold his arms over his chest as Ciel backed out of his spot and drove towards his home. He had half a mind to tell Ciel to just drop him off at the campus and to invite Finny over instead. What was he even thinking pursuing someone like Ciel? Just because he’d said he wouldn’t have any other sugar babies, did not mean he’d stop seeing other people. _Fucking_ other people. When he’d finally built up the nerve to tell Ciel to drop him off at the pub where he knew his friends would be drinking, he blurted, “What are we?” 

There was no use trying to dodge the question despite how suddenly Sebastian had posed it; Ciel had sensed his animosity since the moment they left the store. “I don't know,” he answered honestly. There was a terse silence in the car as he paused and decided what to say next. “Look, I’ll be whatever you want me to be, but I just don't know _what_ it is you want from me.” At a red light, Ciel let go of the wheel and turned his body to face Sebastian. “Be honest with me. You asked me to be available to you, only you, whenever, wherever. And I agreed… So tell me what's eating you up. ” 

Sebastian’s fists clenched in frustration at his sides, his teeth grinding into one another. He’d still not turned to look at Ciel, trying to compose his features into something less petulant. He’d always had a temper, but he didn’t want Ciel to be on the receiving end of that kind of venom; he _liked_ Ciel too much for that, and therein lied the problem. “Nothing...” he grumbled, “nothing’s eating me up.” It wasn’t honest, and it definitely wasn’t what Ciel had asked for, but he felt his petty ire bubbling just below the surface and if pushed enough, it would all come out. 

“Clearly something is,” Ciel said, and he had a pretty good hunch what it was. If Sebastian’s jealousy was so intense that he couldn't stand to see a waitress eyeball Ciel on their first date, then watching Finny touch him so familiarly must have been infuriating. While it was true they had a past together, Ciel no longer had any attachment to Finnian, and they were still on good terms; there was no reason for him to snuff him in the grocery store for Sebastian’s sake. He didn't want to be insensitive, but Sebastian would have to learn how to get over it. 

The light turned green and Ciel couldn't help let out a disgruntled sigh as he turned his attention back to the road. He continued, keeping his voice calm and level, trying not to sound too condescending as he turned right, taking the long way home and giving Sebastian a little bit of time to decide how he wanted to act. “If you don't want to talk to me about it, and would rather sulk and be in a mood like this all night, then I'm taking you back to your house,” he said. “I don't need this, Sebastian. You're an adult; talk to me like one.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and the air that was pushed out of his lungs was nearly as harsh as Ciel’s tone. He swallowed convulsively, as though something had lodged itself squarely in his throat and was making it hard to breathe. And just like that, his upset dissipated only to be replaced by indignant hurt. 

“That’s fine,” he spoke nonchalantly, his voice even and not betraying his embarrassment at having been addressed in such a way, “don’t bother bringing me home, I won’t be staying there. You can drop me off at the next set of lights.” He just needed to leave, to escape where this was heading -- talking about feelings wasn’t exactly his forte, and he sure as fuck wasn’t in the sharing mood now. He’d asked Ciel a simple question. A simple question requiring a simple answer. If Ciel couldn’t piece together why he was brooding, he wasn’t half as intelligent as Sebastian gave him credit for; and if he could, well, then he was an insensitive asshat. 

“Dammit, Sebastian…” Ciel sighed and turned onto the nearest side street, pulling the car over and killing the engine. Ciel wanted to be with Sebastian. It was simple as that. He knew from the minute he sat down at their first date. But the young man was an enigma. Ciel didn't know if he just wanted his money or his dick, or something more. The fact that Sebastian was reluctant to even talk about what was angering him was infuriating. 

Sebastian still refused to face Ciel, and the disrespect had the older man prickling. He nearly growled, “Look at me,” and put a hand on Sebastian’s arm. 

“Why!?” Sebastian barked, set off by Ciel’s grip. “You're suddenly interested in how I _feel_?” He calmed himself by pulling in a deep breath through his nose and when Ciel opened his mouth to speak, he stuck his hand up to silence him. His tone was less abrasive when he spoke again, but it was still quite clearly upset. “I could have dealt with that blond guy getting handsy with you. I didn’t like it, but I could have coped. Finding out you’re seeing other people, like this _Bard_ guy was... kind of shocking,” he continued, neglecting to say that he had felt a little betrayed, “but whatever, you’re obviously not the _type_ to tie yourself down if you’re still single at forty-two. It’s just... are you embarrassed by me? Is that why you didn’t even bother introducing me? Like fuck, Ciel…” He’d meant to add on that it had absolutely gutted him and that he was sorry to have believed them to be something they weren’t, but he stopped himself by having his nails bite into the palms of his hands -- a trick Agni had taught him when he got on his rants.

“No,” Ciel said, “no, no, no, no, no,” he repeated. Sebastian had it all wrong... He didn't even know where to begin. This was the most emotion he had ever seen Sebastian show when he was fully clothed and sober. 

“I'm not embarrassed by you, Sebastian. Not at all. I just don't know what you want from me…” He began. “I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable back there. I didn't know what to do... You see, Finny used to be what you are to me; he was my other sugar baby. We ended things, and we're on good terms now, but I never expected to run into him with you... So I was flustered, I admit it. I knew you were probably uncomfortable, but I didn't bother to do anything about it... And I apologize for that.” Ciel gingerly reached out, tried to take Sebastian's hand in his as a meager reassurance. He paused, giving Sebastian an option to respond if he wanted.

Sebastian’s hand remained a clenched fist as Ciel tried to hold it; he was unable to reciprocate any of the affection when Ciel’s words ricocheted in his mind. His face fell but he quickly schooled his expression into one of mocking indifference. “He was what I am to you? So we’re all the same, then? Fucktoys to spend your money on?” Of course he knew this already! He’d done his research on sugar daddies; he just thought… maybe… “D’you get bored of the sex and then trade up? Is that what this _Bard_ is too?” _Shut up, shut up, shut up_ , he told himself. 

Giving up on trying to hold Sebastian’s hand, Ciel threw his up in the air and then ran it through his hair. His shoulders trembled a little, and Sebastian realized that he was laughing, chuckling quietly to himself. “No,” Ciel sighed, “you've got it all wrong… Bard’s my trainer. I meet with him once a week; he designs my workouts and my circuits and helps plan my meals. It's thanks to him that I’m able to keep up with you…” He couldn't help giving Sebastian a suggestive eyebrow raise and a half smile before returning to his more serious expression. “And I don't know if you'll believe me with the mood you're in, but I never slept with Finnian. It wasn't like that with him, or with anyone else. But with you… It was totally different. I wanted more. I _want_ more.” 

Sebastian finally turned in his seat to face Ciel, mahogany eyes boring into the older man’s, searching his face for any signs he’d be lying: rapid blinking, darting eyes, touching his face, pursed lips... None. “Even now? What is it you want exactly?” 

With Sebastian opening himself up to him, Ciel gingerly reached out again and laced his fingers with Sebastian’s, who was a little less resistant this time. Ciel nodded, “Yes, even now. I don't know what to call it, but I just… I want to be with you, okay? I want you in my life. I want to be whatever you want me to be.” But Ciel didn't really want it to all come out here -- his withheld feelings and secret daydreams about being with Sebastian; it was too early to tell if what he was feeling was real, if it was more than just infatuation, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Sebastian in the front seat of his car with the vanilla bean ice cream slowly softening in the back. “And right now,” he said, giving Sebastian a weak little smile, “I just really want to kiss you and make everything okay.” 

A wave of elated relief washed over Sebastian; how he hadn’t managed to turn Ciel off completely with his jealousy and his rant was nothing short of a miracle. It was a difficult thing to be monogamous. Up until Ciel, he hadn’t found anyone to hold his interest long enough to want to remain faithful; the most he’d managed since high school was maybe three weeks? So of course, because of his past as a player, he’d project those feelings onto someone he felt undeserving of having. 

“I don’t know what I want you to be, all I know is that I don’t want you being _it_ for anyone else.” Ciel was right, he _was_ acting a child and if he was going to be in a relationship with an adult, he’d better soon start acting like one. “Listen, I fucked up; I admit that, and I know it’s gonna take more than a kiss to make everything okay, but I’m willing to make it up to you and work on this,” he promised, squeezing Ciel’s hand and feeling the tips of his own ears burn. “And if you want to shut me up right about now, I’d appreciate it.” 

And appreciate it he did. Ciel leaned across the center console, one hand holding Sebastian’s, the other tilting his chin so he could kiss him and send electric tingles through Sebastian’s body. He was gentle, light at first, his lips barely grazing Sebastian’s, and then it was full contact, a meager sample of his passion and his happiness. “It's okay, Sebastian. You don't have anything to make up for,” Ciel breathed when he finally pulled away. “Though we might have to work on that jealous streak a bit…” 

Sebastian opened his mouth on a sigh when Ciel kissed him again, breathing in his warmth and tasting the sweet, spicy flavour left on his tongue, reminiscent of the espresso he’d been drinking while they were shopping. He thread his fingers into the hair at Ciel’s nape to pull him closer and kissed him harder -- a deep, slow, drugging kiss. His lips molded themselves to Ciel’s as if they were always meant to, but when he heard Ciel groan, the simple act of kissing became a game of Russian roulette with both his testosterone and his self-control. Sebastian was already squirming in the passenger seat, making desperate little sounds at the back of his throat like a damned teenager. After several unhurried minutes his mouth slid to the corner of Ciel’s, then to his cheek and his ear, “Do you have any criminal offenses Mr. Phantomhive, because I’m okay letting this be my first.” 

A tiny laugh escaped Ciel, the little exhale of breath tickling Sebastian’s skin. His head slanted, and his lips, soft and warm and tender from their kiss, found Sebastian’s neck, moving along the surface and leaving tiny pecks and nips until they both had goosebumps. “I've had my share of run-ins,” Ciel said. He slid a hand up the back of Sebastian’s neck, fingers twirling slowly in his hair, intoxicated just by being so close to him. A deep breath, a lungful of Sebastian, had Ciel biting back a groan. “I don't particularly enjoy dealing with cops myself,” he pouted coyly as his second hand traced teasing circles over Sebastian’s breastbone, “so why don't we just head out, and we can commit all the nasty offenses we want back at my house…?” 

Sebastian licked his kiss-swollen lips, chest moving Ciel’s hand as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, “I can’t wait that long,” he rasped as his hand itched to touch Ciel more, to savour the heat he could feel through the gentleman’s clothes. “You drive, and I’ll get a _headstart_ ,” he said, but the commanding tone in which he said it could not be mistaken. He slid his hands up Ciel’s thighs, teasing and kneading them higher and higher, inching closer to the sizeable bulge between them. 

Sebastian’s seatbelt came undone, giving him the mobility to lean over the console, out of sight from passing pedestrians and drivers. The heel of his hand pushed against the hardened cock in its confines, his mouth breathed hot over it, biting it playfully. He inhaled the faint musky smell of it and groaned, nudged it with his nose, his cheek, his chin, like a cat on his master’s lap, begging for attention. “If you don’t want to get caught, I suggest you start driving,” he advised. 

With an uncouth squeal of tires on asphalt, Ciel pulled the car away from the curb and started towards home, taking the shortest route he could think of to get him there the fastest. The radio was quickly turned off, and except for one cautionary, “Watch your head,” when he made a sudden sharp turn, Ciel drove all the way home in silence, biting back his own noises so he could listen to the ones Sebastian made. 

Once they had pulled into the garage, Ciel had barely put the car in park before Sebastian’s head came up and he smashed their lips together. Ciel could taste himself on Sebastian’s lips and his tongue, could feel the warmth spreading down from his tired mouth, and he couldn't bear to slide out of the car and detach himself from him just yet. He pulled Sebastian closer, leaning across the console to meet him as his hands slid up and down his back, tangled in his hair, looped around his neck and he breathed heavy through his nose. 

When he finally, finally released him and stumbled out of the car, he felt young again, drunk on his emotions, imbued with Sebastian’s lust and excitement; he didn't bother to zip up his pants and let his hard fat cock hang out as he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and dragged him into the house. 

Sebastian gave Ciel’s hand a harsh yank, turning him around abruptly and pressed his ass hard against the counter; at this rate, they’d never fuck anywhere but the kitchen, having already done the island, the table, the floor, by the sink and pantry. The bedroom was just too damned far, when all he wanted was to crush his body against Ciel’s, to feel him and taste him and hear him. 

He claimed his mouth, tongue swiping greedily against Ciel’s. They were a mess of limbs, of groans and panting as Sebastian’s hand snaked between them, and grabbed Ciel’s stiffness bucking eagerly against his hip. The movement of his hand over the hot rigid flesh, up and down and up again was clumsy as they slid along the counter, inching their way towards the north end of the house. When they ran out of marble, Sebastian let go of Ciel’s cock and used both hands to fist his lover’s shirt at the collar and viciously tore through the buttons, hearing them bounce and clatter onto the floor.

He pulled the tattered remains off in time for Ciel’s foot to meet the bottom step that led upstairs, and sat him half way up the flight, leaning him back and spreading his legs as he stepped out of his own jeans and rut himself, desperate and painfully engorged into Ciel’s crotch while moaning and growling into his neck.

Laying on the staircase was awkward, somewhat uncomfortable, but Ciel barely minded as he felt Sebastian’s heated breath trickle down his throat, pooling at the nape of his neck. He, a fully grown man, giggled as he reached around and grabbed Sebastian’s ass, a handful of firm flesh, and squeezed, nuzzling into Sebastian’s ear, “Come on baby boy,” he whispered, “we’re so close.” 

Then he raised his hand and brought it down, a light _smack_ against the soft flesh echoing in the stairway. “Now get up those stairs,” he ordered. 

A jolt like electricity shot up Sebastian’s spine, thrilling every nerve fiber in his body and sending his eyes rolling back. “Fuck, Ciel…” he keened, his hand guiding Ciel’s back to his ass, “only if you promise to do _that_ again; I deserve it don’t I? Did I upset you today, Daddy?” His lips trailed down his neck, kissing his collarbone, teeth grazing, hands roaming up and down his sides, losing himself to the feeling of their cocks brushing against one another with each roll of his hips into Ciel beneath him. 

“You will if you don't get upstairs and into my bed in the next ten seconds,” Ciel said, his words a playful threat as he brought his hand down again, a little harder this time. “Go on, baby. Get moving.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly and he licked his front teeth, trying to assess the seriousness of the implied threat. He was tempted to test Ciel, to defy him to see if he would really make good on his promise. But when Ciel angled his cock between Sebastian’s legs, the thick, rounded head, probing his balls as if in encouragement, his eagerness won out over his curiosity. 

He took off his sweater and t-shirt, threw them back at Ciel as he pushed open the master suite door and made a beeline for the large bed set by the open curtains, giving an extensive view to Ciel’s perfectly manicured backyard. He didn’t bother closing them, he had something of an exhibitionist streak in him and was determined to show that side to Ciel. He bent over the bed, long, svelte legs spread for him, chest heaving and rubbing against the soft, billowy duvet. His fists curled in the bottom sheet preemptively, heavy cock dripping, soaking the thin fabric as it rut into the mattress mercilessly. “You have no clue what you do to me, Daddy. I didn’t know I had a spanking kink until your hand was on my ass,” he told him a little breathless, putting himself on full display for Ciel’s viewing pleasure.

A hand glided up the back of each of his thighs, cupping the swell of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to give Ciel a better view of his tight puckered hole. “Really now,” Ciel said, sounding almost disinterested as he tilted his head to appreciate the curve of Sebastian’s back, the line of his spine up to his neck, the angles of his shoulder blades as he gripped the sheets with excited anticipation. “So have you just never been spanked before?”

_Smack!_

Ciel’s hand came down hard, without warning, across the left cheek. 

“Or do you only like it when Daddy does it?”

 _Smack!_

This time, the right. Blood rose to the surface to mirror the rosy tint of his left side, but it did not match it in intensity, so Ciel brought his hand down again, a firm slap to the warm flesh, and he grinned as he watched Sebastian squirm, rubbing himself helplessly against the bedspread. 

The air whistled as it rushed in through Sebastian's clenched teeth and when it came out, it was carried on a muffled moaned mantra of “Mmmm…” With each slap to his heated rear, he bucked harder into the mattress, his hands tearing the bed sheets right off its corners to bury his face in them and inhale the scent of Ciel left behind on them.

When he didn’t answer Ciel right away, when he couldn't find his voice, too worked up for his tongue to properly find its way around the syllables, he felt a gentle tugging at his scalp and his head came up.

“I… I like it, Daddy…” he managed to say, “I’d l-like it harder…” he confessed. His cock was only getting stiffer, was throbbing painfully, pressed between the bed and his stomach, begging to be touched, stroked, to fuck into _something_ , mouth, hand… anything...

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

“N-no…” he growled a little aggressively, looking over his shoulder at Ciel, tears of ecstasy clinging to his lashes, “I said _harder_... use your belt…”

The belt that hung loose and useless around Ciel’s waist was one of a braided variety, fibrous, not leather; it would not do well for what Sebastian wanted. Ciel yanked it from the belt loops all the same, watching as the clink of the metal buckle made Sebastian tense and wriggle his ass expectantly. 

To Sebastian’s surprise, Ciel bent over him, chest brushing against his shoulders, his cock nudging Sebastian’s backside. Without a word, and with practiced ease, Ciel threaded the end of the belt through the buckle twice, creating a figure-8 that he slid Sebastian’s wrists through after prying them free from their hold on the sheets. He tightened the makeshift cuffs and dropped Sebastian’s hands back down on the bed before striding to his wardrobe to pick out a more appropriate belt. 

The contact between them had been too damned short. Hunched over him like that, Ciels fat cock had slid up and between his cheeks spreading precum; his sac had been flush against Sebastian’s ass when he pushed back and ground into Ciel. But now with his hands tied, he wore a pleased, expectant smirk as he flexed his fingers to keep them from going numb. 

“Hurry,” he demanded, sticking his ass out some more, waiting for that sweet sting against it. 

Ciel’s breath was suddenly warm against his ear, his presence weighing heavy as he leaned over him and said, “Patience, Sebastian. You're always so eager; learn to enjoy the ride.” 

Satisfied with the way he had made Sebastian fidget and whimper beneath him, Ciel sat up and folded the belt he had chosen in half, holding onto the buckled end. The other end he dragged slowly up and down Sebastian’s ass, trailing down his thighs, arcing over the small of his back to switch sides. 

The belt Ciel had selected was old, the leather worn supple and soft with wear and time. It made a satisfying crack and left a beautiful red sting as he brought it down across Sebastian’s ass, hitting both cheeks at once. There was force, intensity behind the belt; with Sebastian bent over, Ciel could swing it horizontally, more naturally, and he was quick to do it again while the sting from the first was still fresh. 

“Is that better,” he asked, “just what you wanted,” and knowing that it was. 

Sebastian looked nearly delirious bent over his bed; nails digging into his own palms, shaky breaths and moans and gasps of “Ah! Yes!” escaping him with each smack. Grinning like a perverted fool.

After the first few initial hits, Ciel slowed his pace down, taking time to run his fingers over the hot, hot flesh in between strikes, wondering if Sebastian could even feel the soft touches on his burning skin. 

He could. He felt them like a searing brand on his flesh. A claim. As if Ciel had marked him as his own, but the burning was even hotter inside him. “Mmmm, s-so good…” he rasped, pushing back into the gentle touch, trying to be inconspicuous about his struggle against his wrist bindings. He just needed to touch himself, feel how hard and wet he was. He was pretty sure he’d been close to coming twice already; or maybe it was the heady mix of pain and pleasure, the sound like the cracking of a whip and Ciel’s approving “good boy" praise that made it feel that way. 

“Kiss it better, Daddy… use your tongue,” he urged Ciel, breathless, legs trembling as he climbed atop the California King bed, and making no effort to move any further towards the center. 

“You're needy today,” Ciel observed. Not that he minded; Ciel loved it when Sebastian was needy and desperate, when he was reduced to this horny, begging mess. It was such a refreshing change from how he normally was -- calculating and composed, independent, a little stubborn. It made Ciel break into a sweat, and his cock throbbed as he surprised Sebastian by bringing the belt down against his tender rump one more time.

“‘ _Spank me daddy_ ,’” he said mockingly, an overtly lustful lilt to his voice that Sebastian could never dream of imitating. “ _Hurry_ ,” he whined, “ _harder_ ,” and shucked off his pants, letting them join the discarded belt on the floor. “What's next?” Ciel asked, a hand on each of Sebastian’s cheeks, absorbing the heat from his skin, fingertips tingling with excited energy. “You gonna finally let me come inside you tonight? Beg me to fill you up until it drips out that tight little hole of yours?” 

That’s when Ciel leaned over and pressed his tongue flat between the dimples in Sebastian’s back. He didn't really need a response; his mind was already made up as he licked a path down Sebastian’s ass and tongued over the puckered muscle in question. 

Sebastian felt Ciel’s breath between his cheeks only a moment before the slide of a wet, wam muscle dragged along to his eager hole. He almost lost it then and there; his head fell into the blankets again, moaning, long and drawn out, pleading and supplicating a hopeless prayer like a saint or maybe a sinner with his “OhgodOhgodOhgod!” His tied hands struggled harder against their restraints, biting into his wrists with the force of it, leaving angry red marks in its wake. A desperate, fervid sob rose to his lips as his hands came up and fisted handfuls of his own hair. 

Daddy was being _mean_ ; mocked his neediness, teased him with his lips and tongue, wouldn't let him jerk off... Sebastian huffed, tried to crawl away feebly on his elbows, _that’ll teach him_ , he thought; but he was dragged back by his hips towards Ciel’s hot mouth and reprimanded with another smack and something he barely registered in his lust-filled haze as, “Where you going baby boy?”

“Just. Stick… stick it in Ciel! F-fuck me with it,” he cried out, canting his hips back hard. 

“What did I say about learning to enjoy the ride, hmm?” Ciel asked. Sebastian impatience was delightful; it made him so much more fun to tease. A cool shot of air hit Sebastian’s skin as Ciel spit down his crack, rubbing his fingers along it. He was incessant, tongue running up and down but never inside, mouthing down to kiss and suck on his sack as his fingers teased around his hole. 

Only when Sebastian was begging, crying out for his daddy, _please, please, I’ll do anything_ , did Ciel finally relent. “I love the way you beg,” he said before working his tongue into Sebastian, curling, flexing, and tensing the muscle inside Sebastian’s warm inner walls. 

A breeze from the backyard ruffled the sheer curtains, rising goosebumps along Sebastian’s spine, reminding him that he should temper his lewd, mewling wails. Still, Ciel hadn't told him to be quiet yet, and Sebastian was so turned on by the prospect that someone else might be listening.

His toes curled and uncurled and his moans and laments only grew louder and louder, the more Ciel licked and sucked and buried his tongue inside his clenching channel. He pulled out to lap at his needy little hole, drove a finger in, twisting it, plunging it, crooking it as he mouthed at the rim, making sounds of his own…. Crude and raunchy words breathed onto his flesh… nobody could talk dirty like Ciel. And his tongue was nice, his fingers -- fucking glorious, but he wanted his cock to fill him, _needed_ it squeezed and crammed into him as deep as it would go. “Ciel…” he appealed to the other man, too embarrassed to ask for it after how much he’d been teased and mocked.

To his relief, he didn't need to ask; Ciel already knew. The plea was different. It was not the euphoric, energized begging and crying for more, harder, faster, _daddy, please_ ; it was supplicating and sweet. Ciel knew what it meant. 

“Are you sure you're ready for me?” he asked, two fingers crooked inside Sebastian. 

A swift feeling of rapture tore through Sebastian and his back arched sinfully, body shaking with pleasure, rippling from the inside out as Ciel finally positioned his finger just right. He was unable to stifle whatever it was that came from his mouth. “H-h...hnnngh…” Just sounds. And more sounds, babbling and low whimpers and Ciel’s name over and over and over again when he withdrew his fingers. 

He fell forward without his hands to help support his weight and let himself be manipulated like a ragdoll onto his back. Ciel hovered over him and Sebastian tried to bring up his leaden legs to wrap around him, but they fell limply at his sides. He groaned and his lust-blown pupils told Ciel all he wanted to say, _Take me_.

Ciel grasped Sebastian’s ankles and propped them up, legs spread so he could look at the mess he had made of Sebastian. “Poor boy,” he mused reaching for the bedside stash of massage oil, “look at you,” he poured some into his hand, “look what I've done to you,” and his eyes widened as Sebastian gasped, his whole body curling as Ciel took hold of his red, hardened cock. 

“D-do you like me better?” Sebastian pouted, hips bucking into Ciel’s loose fist, the flared tip of his dick’s head catching on his fingers and causing him to drive harder into the hand’s heat. “Am I your favorite?” he solicited, a different kind of colour flushing Sebastian’s face as he turned his head away in a bid to avoid Ciel’s eyes.

“Of course I do,” Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s chin with his other hand and turned his blushing face to look at him, “you're the best,” he said as he pumped Sebastian’s cock one last time and reluctantly let him go, “even when you're being stubborn.” Then he rubbed his own erection, spreading more oil onto it and onto Sebastian’s thighs as he spread his legs, angled him, and pushed his cock inside the almost too-tight sheath of muscle. 

“Ahh… Prove it, Daddy,” Sebastian challenged, coming up to loop his bound hands behind Ciel neck, pulling him down onto himself, the weight of him heavy and comforting. It chased away his lingering jealousy, reminded Sebastian that Ciel could be with anyone, but he was here, right now, balls deep inside him. He squirmed a moment, adjusting, finding Ciel’s thickness more pronounced than usual and when he was ready he rasped, “Prove to me that I’m your favorite.”

Trapped by Sebastian’s heavily-bound wrists, weighing like an anchor around his neck, Ciel never felt more safe, more assured. Sebastian was _his_. Though he had long outgrown his phase of petty jealousies and crushes of infatuation, the mindset that one person could _belong_ to another, Ciel felt a renewed surge of possessive passion swell up inside him when he was with Sebastian. He was inclined to covet and control Sebastian, make sure the world knew that he belonged to Ciel Phantomhive. 

With his face nuzzled in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, Ciel opened his mouth and pressed warm wet lips against Sebastian’s throat, his hips angling and rolling back so he could slide the length of his cock out arduously slow. When he drew back, body taught and tense and barely inside Sebastian, Ciel’s mouth shut, lips and teeth clamping down on Sebastian’s flesh as his hips jerked forward, slamming the head of his cock back inside hard enough to make Sebastian cry out. 

Sebastian’s hips had tried to follow Ciel’s, his back arching to prevent the thick cock from sliding out, heels digging into to the mattress for leverage. His head had been shaking _no_ , as puffs of breath escaped his lips, then came out in a strangled, drawn out moan. 

In no time, he was breathless, caged possessively by Ciel’s body, demented with desire for him, begging him _please_ with his mouth hot on his ear. His eyes were wide open as Ciel pumped into him, raw and wet, slamming him into the bed with every powerful, claiming thrust. “Ah… yes! Yes, Ciel! There! There!” he groaned in rhythm with Ciel’s movements, making more sounds of need and satisfaction, his nails digging into his own wrists the more Ciel drove into him, deep and hard. 

“Do you believe me,” Ciel slid out of Sebastian’s grasp and brought his bound hands forward, “when I tell you that I don't want anyone as badly as I want you,” uncinched the belt around his wrists, pressed his lips to the red chafing skin, guided the hands to caress his own face, his neck, “that you're my absolute favorite?” Ciel buried himself inside Sebastian as far as the young man's body would allow, grinding his hips and rubbing inside him as he confessed, “You're my only baby boy.” 

“Nnngh… Yes, Daddy,” Sebastian sighed, nails raking up and down Ciel’s back, marking him up possessively and leaving trails that rose in pinkened wheals like a signature on his flesh. “Mine,” he whined; and there was something about belonging to Ciel this way and the blatant vulgar sound of squelching as Daddy’s dick nearly pulled out and forced itself back in that had Sebastian losing his fucking mind. He held Ciel tighter, called him _mine _and _daddy_ over and over again as Ciel brought him closer and closer to orgasm.__

__Each stinging drag of Sebastian’s nails on Ciel’s back had him grunting, air hissing through his teeth as he responded to each of the claw marks down his spine with a forceful thrust. The whimpering claims that he was Sebastian’s, that he was his daddy and no one else, had Ciel worked up beyond belief._ _

__“Sebastian,” he called, his voice raw and strained as he worked his hips, striking inside Sebastian at just the right angle with the right force, and when he asked, “Can we come together?” he was met with a sharp gasp, a breathy whine of “ _Yes, Daddy._ ” Ciel’s hand dropped between them, palming along Sebastian’s length and pushing his thigh up, spreading him as he pushed in and out in long, sure strokes. _ _

__Being with Sebastian was like nothing Ciel had ever experienced, and he'd been around the block quite a few times. Sebastian was different, so open, unashamed by his body and his desires; he was pure, if you could even call it that with the way he clenched around Ciel’s cock and bit his lip and looked him right in the eye as his limbs locked around Ciel and he cried out, his cock twitching erratically as he climaxed._ _

__Ciel was completely enamoured with him, and he watched him closely, an unfamiliar lump in his throat as he fucked Sebastian through his orgasm. He held him close and kissed whatever surface his lips could reach, breathing heavy through his nose as he emptied himself deep into Sebastian, warm and tight and now dripping wet with his come._ _

__They shared exactly five breaths together, their chests rising and falling as if in sync, when Sebastian’s stomach growled. He gave an exasperated sigh; if he wasn’t thinking with his dick, it was his stomach calling the shots. Another snarl from Sebastian’s abdomen, louder this time, and Ciel seemed to take it as a personal invitation for him to pull out. He lay beside him, and ran his idle fingers ticklishly along the dips and curves of Sebastian’s torso. “Please don’t take that as a sign that I’m not one-hundred and ten percent satisfied with uh… what we did,” Sebastian told him, grinning as he kissed his cheek affectionately._ _

__“I believe you,” Ciel replied, mirroring Sebastian’s giddy grin and letting himself melt against him. Slowly his heart rate returned to normal and he sighed happily as he rested his head against Sebastian’s chest, telling himself _just five more minutes,_ and then he would get up and make Sebastian something to eat. _ _

__“Oh, shit,” he cursed, suddenly sitting up and startling Sebastian from his dreamy languor. That had reminded him… “I forgot about the ice cream.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	4. Devil's Food Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know we say this every time we update, but truly, we're very grateful for all your support ~ in whichever way it comes: asks, comments, art, kudos, headcanons. We couldn't ask for a better readership! Thank you! xo

“See you Monday, Mr. Phantomhive. Have a good weekend!” 

Ciel could barely be bothered to grunt a response to the exuberant receptionist on his way out the front door. Seeing the young man’s shining smile and twinkling eyes, Ciel couldn't bear to take out his frustrations out on him. He managed a weak goodbye wave and a “You too, Joanne,” before shoving open the front door and taking a deep breath of much needed fresh air. 

The day couldn't have been over fast enough. It had been one thing after another -- most of his lunch break was spent being berated by his boss for his coworkers’ shortcomings, and he spent all afternoon dealing with uppity, unhappy clients and incompetent interns. 

Halfway through the day, he texted Sebastian, **I could use a drink. Or five.** It was his way of venting, and even a small message like that and the reply from Sebastian made him smile. In the past month, the young man had become Ciel’s closest confidant and companion, his favorite distraction. Knowing that Sebastian had been busy with his classes lately, and not wanting to add to his stress, Ciel did not invite him over, despite how much he would have loved to. He drove home in solemn silence, trying to think of ways that he could clear his head on his own. 

After Ciel’s text, Sebastian decided to skip his afternoon classes in favour of surprising his lover. He made quick work of showering, packing a bag with distraction essentials and stopping by the grocery store. Letting himself in with the key Ciel had given him just a little over a week ago, he set to work, strategically placing the decanter of Scotch by the older man’s wingback chair in the living room, along with a small vial of almond   
massage oil. He set a tray of cheese and fruit at the center of the kitchen island and by the time he heard the familiar crunch of gravel in Ciel’s driveway, he was wearing black lace panties low on hips, and was subtly swaying to the sound of Miles Davis as he removed the Devil’s Food Cake from the oven. 

On the other side of the garage door, Ciel could just barely make out the scent of dessert and the sound of jazz. He was pleasantly surprised when he found the door unlocked, and he opened it cautiously at first, grinning ear to ear when he saw Sebastian and confirmed his suspicion that he was the luckiest man in the world. 

“Honey, I'm home,” he teased in a singsong voice. 

Sebastian shot Ciel a coquettish smile over his shoulder, set dessert on the cooling rack and chucked off his oven mitts. Though he was here to alleviate whatever stress Ciel had endured throughout the day, he couldn't deny that he was also in need of a distraction from the tedium of student life. Sebastian wondered if Ciel had any idea how much he'd come to rely on his company, his encouragement and his affections.

He turned to face the man, leaned against the much abused kitchen counter (they seldom ever made it upstairs after days apart), and curled his finger coyly to beckon Ciel to him. “Have a hard day at work? Let me take care of you, Daddy.”

Ciel didn't even have to say anything as he dropped his briefcase on the counter and fit himself into Sebastian’s embrace. He sought solace in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, inhaling his familiar calming scent as he ran his hands over the smooth accentuations of his hips. When his hands found the rounded curve of Sebastian’s ass, Ciel squeezed with both hands and asked, “What did you have in mind?” 

Sebastian pressed his backside into Ciel’s eager hands and sighed. It had been five days since he’d last seen him, but it felt like weeks. “I’d much rather _show_ you than tell you,” he explained, tilting his head back to let Ciel’s mouth rain kisses along his neck. He ran his hands down Ciel’s suit jacket, slipping them under to remove it and letting it fall to the floor. His practiced fingers loosened the tie, though he did not remove it, then unfastened the buttons of his shirt until the sparsely greying hair leading into his trousers could be seen.

“This still needs to cool off,” he said motioning to the dessert, “and so do you… come, let me pamper you tonight.” He bunched the tip of Ciel’s tie in his fist and led him, like a dog on a leash, to the living room. “Sit,” he instructed. 

Obediently, Ciel took his place in his armchair, sighing happily as he looked over Sebastian. He looked so scrumptious in those lacy briefs that Ciel had bought for him. “Okay,” he said, leaning forward and reaching for Sebastian’s legs, “what next?”

Sebastian poured a generous measure of Scotch for Ciel and handed him the snifter glass. They both heard the turnover of the cd system in Ciel’s living room, the music passing from smooth, West coast jazz to something unknown, but rich and sensual. A wicked smile broke across Sebastian’s face as he backed away from Ciel, but not out of reach. He swayed his hips absently to the music, guiding the older man’s free hand to the angular protrusion of bone where his lacy underwear hung. 

Sebastian’s fingers grazed Ciel’s a moment before trailing up, blunt nails leaving red marks as they climbed his hard abdomen, then lowered to his pelvis. He took his bottom lips between his teeth and sighed when his own hand brushed the hardness straining behind the delicate fabric of his panties.

He turned away from Ciel, hips rolling seductively to the rhythm as a hand snaked through his silk-onyx hair, gripping it firmly at the roots, letting it tilt his head back. “Mmn… do you want a lap dance, Daddy?”

The way he moved his hips had Ciel hypnotized -- all the man could do was nod, licking his lips as he stared up at Sebastian with reverence. 

Sebastian smirked, hooking his fingers at the waistband of his undergarments at either side if his hips and pulled up, forcing the thin fabric between his cheeks. Legs spread, he bent over slowly, smoothing his legs as he went down, from ass to thigh to knee and back up again, gently squeezing, wishing they were Ciel’s hands instead, exhaling a tiny moan at the thought of it. He heard Ciel shift in his seat and shot him a decisively flirtatious look through the curtain of his fringe that kept falling in his face. 

The look froze Ciel in his place. It was flirty and seductive, but held an air of warning, of seriousness that made Ciel clear his throat and clasp his hands in his lap. He had been leaning forward, fingers twitching with desire, aching to caress Sebastian’s long elegant legs, but he got the feeling that this was a “look-but-don't-touch” type of show. At least for now. 

Sebastian came up again, strut to Ciel’s chair, took the older man’s folded hands and set them on the armrests. “If you’re patient, I might let you touch later,” he crooned as he straddled his lap and rolled his hips into him. In a complete double-standard kind of move, Sebastian’s hands were all over Ciel, divesting him of his shirt, pulling at his tie to bring his face close enough for him to expel small, panted breaths inches from his lips, then pushing him back again. Sebastian felt the engorgement of Ciel’s stiffness rutting into him and he pressed down harder against his hips. 

He continued to move over Ciel with the music, ass grinding into his lap, into the hard, throbbing ridge of his cock, little whines escaping his lips as he held onto his shoulder and arched back, taut abdominal muscles undulating and on full display for Daddy. He rubbed himself shamelessly along Ciel’s length, rocked into him, his pulse racing, his wanton deep brown eyes never leaving Ciel’s piercing blue.

When he came fully up again, he reached blindly for the bottle of almond oil sitting next to the decanter and let the scented drops drizzle down Ciel’s chest, rolling over his torso and down his flexing abdomen. His free hand chased the oily rivulets and rubbed them into the soft flesh. He kneaded and stroked and massaged Ciel’s body, trying to work the tension out of his shoulders as he pushed his chest against his lover’s sliding up and down the length of it while he continued to ride his clothed cock. “Touch me, and tell me about your day, Daddy,” he murmured heatedly against his ear. 

Ciel’s head lolled back against the chair and he sighed, eyes rolling so hard his head hurt. Just thinking about the awful day at work made Ciel grumpy, and his free hand took to Sebastian’s skin like a stress relief -- running rhythmically up and down his thigh, trailing his fingertips up along his abdomen, rubbing a thumb over an erect nipple before dancing across his collarbones and throat. “I don't want to talk about work,” he said, tilting Sebastian's face down so he could feel the heat of his words, “I'd rather just focus on you now.” 

The hardness in his trousers made his intentions known, but the look in Ciel’s eyes reminded Sebastian that he meant so much more than that. The two of them were no longer just raw, carnal energy colliding between the sheets. There was a comfort and contentment that came with sharing themselves with one another, a connection that carried them beyond their more basal desires for pleasure and satisfaction. They still let themselves come unhinged together, but their passions had begun to evolve. 

Though his words were soft, Ciel was all tension. The grip on his glass of Scotch was too tight, his back still ramrod straight in his comfortable chair. “You can't let yourself get so wound up, Daddy” he purred, against his neck, planting hot open-mouthed kisses along the graceful column and to his ear, then nibbling on the lobe, “next time call me to your office; you have a nice big desk, don't you?” 

He slid off Ciel’s lap, body glistening in the dim light from the oil that that spread onto his torso and knelt between Ciel’s legs, looking up at him with a mischievous grin. “Would I fit underneath?” he teased, pushing the heel of his hand against Ciel’s eager cock. 

“Sure,” Ciel said pensively, tucking some of Sebastian’s hair behind his ear so it wouldn't get in his way, “you could probably squeeze under there. But I think I'd rather have you spread out on top of it.” He took a sip from his glass and smiled, trying to relax and let Sebastian take care of him like he wanted. 

“That could be arranged… if I knew where you worked,” Sebastian smirked, unbuttoning Ciel’s trousers and pulling them down, torturously slow in his ministrations, hands lingering on the other man’s hips and thighs while his lips traced a similar path. They weren’t in a rush, and Sebastian had missed his flesh and his sounds so much in the past week that he was happy to draw this out all night. 

Once Ciel was gorgeously bared before him in his chair, Sebastian set to massaging his feet with deft fingers, pulling soft moans from his lips as he dug his knuckle in the arch and rubbed circles along the ankle and higher. He poured more oil along his shin and let it cascade down before working it into his skin, groping loosening muscle and tendon as he began kissing his way up Ciel’s thigh. “I love the taste of you,” he murmured huskily, “I’ve been so hungry for it, I’m always craving you...”

A deep sigh resonated in Ciel’s chest as he felt his stresses begin to melt away under Sebastian’s fingertips. He ran his nails through Sebastian’s hair, tenderly raking his scalp with his nails as his inner thigh was tickled and teased with soft kisses. “I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help soothe your _cravings_ ,” he said. “You know I missed you, right? Every day that I didn’t get to see you, or touch you, or hear you…” Looking down at Sebastian, on his knees at Ciel's feet, nearly naked, cock tenting his flimsy underwear, Ciel felt his chest grow warm and heavy with a cocktail of deadly sins -- pride, gluttony, lust. He wanted to covet Sebastian, spoil him, protect him so nothing bad could happen to him. Lock him away so no one else could have him. 

Sebastian hummed a response and his eyes smiled as he looked up at Ciel, nudging his taut, heavy sac with his nose, having finally kissed his way to his desired destination. He reveled in the possessiveness he felt rolling off Ciel, how his grip tightened in his hair and scratched his scalp maybe a little too eagerly. He could _see_ Ciel’s hips rut forward, already desperate to bury himself in his warmth; but he would deny him a little longer. 

He took Ciel in hand, squeezing the base of his cock and he rubbed his face along the length of it, smearing the pearly beads of precum dripping from the slit against his lips and cheeks. He felt it pulse, the flesh rigid and hot to the touch, his thumb easily making out the bulging blood vessel on the underside as his tongue traced the distinct flared tip of the corona. His eyes never left Ciel once, though he was tempted to close them to intensify the taste of him. His shuddered breath washed over Ciel’s straining dick as he lay it on his wet, lapping muscle, before wrapping his soft, velvety lips around it. “Mmm…” he groaned, palming his own erection through his damp, sticky panties. 

Ciel responded, “Oh,” his voice gruff with pleasure. There was a playful, almost taunting look in Sebastian’s eyes as he sank down slowly on Ciel’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue. Ciel smirked, and relaxed his hips in his chair, taking another sip of his drink as he watched Sebastian purse his lips around him. In the guise of a thoughtful gentleman, Ciel reached out and scooped up the longer locks of hair framing Sebastian's face, holding them back and out of his way as Ciel implored him to go faster. 

Sebastian willingly complied, bobbing his head over Ciel’s cock, moaning gratefully around it to let the vibrations carry down the length. His hands slid along Ciel’s abdomen, collected pooled oil in the dips and hollows of his musculature, smoothing it between his fingers, then spread Daddy’s legs further apart. 

He came off Ciel’s length, gasping to catch his breath, still fisting the hardness with one hand as the other found his puckered entrance. Though Ciel would claim him shortly -- and he'd be ready, thanks to the plug he'd been wearing for hours -- it didn't mean his lover didn't enjoy the feel of his thick fingers. 

Sebastian had practically memorized Ciel’s body, what he loved, what made him scream and beg and more than anything _this_ was what drove him mad with want. He swallowed Ciel’s head again and as he felt it brush the back of his throat, he pushed his finger inside him, curling it expertly to find Ciel’s spot and exploiting it with ruthless desire.

A small tremor worked its way throughout Ciel’s body as Sebastian fingered him and he cursed, “Fuck, baby,” setting his drink aside so he could tangle both hands in Sebastian’s hair. “Just like that,” he urged, flexing his hips, trapped between Sebastian’s mouth and his probing finger. “Such a good boy -- you know exactly what Daddy likes, don’t you?” The young man wore such a pleased expression on his face, even with Ciel’s cock down his throat that Ciel had to pause and wonder, “Did you want to be inside me tonight?” 

Sebastian shook his head, lips still busy fucking Ciel’s cock, working it greedily as frothy spit ran down the shaft. He whined, needy and loud, lost in the heady sensation and satisfaction of pleasing Ciel each time hands forced his head back down and a fat dick drilled mercilessly into his mouth. When he finally looked back up at Ciel with unshed tears glistening in his eyes and clinging to his long lashes, he had two fingers pumping in and out if him rhythmically in time with the hand that was jerking him off. “Do you want to come now, or… ” 

“Oh? Are you gonna come with me, baby boy?” Ciel asked, arching one eyebrow as he looked into Sebastian’s flushed face. “I saw how you were touching yourself… Do you want to ride Daddy’s dick?” 

“Yes…” Sebastian moaned, withdrawing his fingers and licking his lips. He mourned the loss of Ciel’s flavour but only in the time it took him so strand before the other man. His eyes appraised Ciel; and there was something almost submissive in the look he was giving him, like he'd had enough of calling the shots at work and just needed to be exempt of any kind of responsibility. Sebastian wiggled playfully out of his lacy panties and slid his cock in his fist slowly, hissing with every downward motion. He grinned sheepishly at the older man and ordered him to the sofa; there was no way he was going to be able to have Ciel the way he wanted with the limited leg space he had with the wingback chair. 

Ciel complied without complaint, striding across the hardwood floor with his tie slung back over his shoulder. He settled himself in the middle of the couch, biting his lower lip expectantly, hand stroking along his length that was still slick with Sebastian’s saliva. “Those were real cute on you, you know,” he nodded towards the discarded black undergarment on the floor, playing with the head of his cock as he waited for Sebastian to climb atop him. “I would've loved to pull ‘em to the side and see how wet they got just from me putting my fingers in you.” 

Sebastian sat up on Ciel’s thighs, knees digging into the soft leather of the Italian sofa. “Mmn… should have told me sooner Daddy,” he teased him softly, lips caressing his ear, pushing his hand aside so that he could stroke both their cocks together, “I wouldn’t have been such a good boy and had myself ready for you.” 

At first, Ciel's expression reflected his surprise and confusion, but he looked downright mischievous when he slid his hand around Sebastian's backside and his fingers landed on the hard, silicone base of the plug shoved inside him. 

“My naughty little boy,” Ciel murmured, capturing Sebastian's lips with his own. “You're too good to me.” 

Ciel's fingers curled around the curved base of the plug as he claimed Sebastian with lips, tongue and a little bit of teeth. He pushed it in a tad further before going to pull it out, slowly… slowly. Right before he removed it completely, Ciel forced the whole length of it back in, smiling as Sebastian whimpered onto his lips. He couldn't help teasing him, pushing and pulling and twisting the sleek little toy around inside him as Sebastian tried to keep his grip steady around their cocks.

“F-fuck nnngh… Daddy please!” Sebastian begged, breath harsh against Ciel’s face, writhing on his lap, movements jerky and uncoordinated, his hand squeezing and releasing their lengths convulsively. His other hand snaked around the back, trembling in his arousal and settled on Ciel’s, his grip as pleading as his tone. “Lemme… take it out. N-nneed your cock, Ciel. I'll take it like a g-good boy…”

“I was kind of enjoying that,” Ciel rasped into Sebastian's ear as he finally withdrew the toy, “but I can't help it when you beg so sweetly… You know I love how you whine my name,” he admitted, squeezing the curve of Sebastian’s ass with both hands and spreading him apart so he could slide a finger in and see just how ready he was for him. “I'll give you whatever you ask for. Just tell me what you want; I'm all yours, Sebastian.” 

The sound of his name falling from Ciel’s lips in a honeyed tone, gentle but with a fervent underlying desire, reminded Sebastian why he was there tonight. He got up on his knees, towering over the other man and looked down at him with rapt affection. “I'll do all the work tonight, Daddy,” he insisted as he aligned his hole with Ciel’s thick cock. He felt it nudge against his entrance when he brought Ciel’s tie forward and stuffed part of it into his mouth. He might be prepared adequately for an averaged-sized dick, but Ciel’s would still require a bit more… coaxing -- and he knew it too; Sebastian could tell by the way his lips curled at the corner. _Conceited bastard_ , he thought with amusement. He pinned Ciel’s arms up behind his head and sank onto him, biting down on the tie and muffling a pleasure-pained cry.

Even with his arms pinned and his control willingly forfeited to Sebastian, Ciel couldn't help the instinctual reaction to buck his hips up, trying to meet the welcoming warmth of Sebastian’s body and drive himself as deep as he could. “Damn, Seb,” he grunted, eyeing his sugar baby up and down and nearly salivating at the sight of him, “how are you still so tight? Feels so good…”

The tie tumbled out of Sebastian’s mouth, but his teeth were still clenched tight as he tried to ignore the stretching burn. It wasn't too difficult, Ciel’s cock seemed to be made just for him, rubbed him just right when he was inside, the slight upward curve of his dick hitting his sweet spot whenever he rolled his hips just so -- 

“Fuck! Your fault!” Sebastian panted, bouncing in Ciel’s lap, his nails digging into his wrists and leaving crescent shapes where he kept them pinned. “You’re… mmn… big, old man…”

“Hey, I wasn't complaining,” Ciel drawled with a smile. How could he? With the way Sebastian was working his cock inside him, rolling and bouncing and bobbing and clenching... “I didn't think you would either,” he teased. 

“M’not… much,” Sebastian said, eyebrows drawn together as the rest of his features were contorted in elated pleasure. He let go of Ciel’s hands in favour of winding his fingers through the abundant slate hair, pulling it gently as he continued to impale himself, rutting eagerly atop the other man’s cock. The sound of Sebastian’s dick slapping wetly against Ciel’s stomach each time he bore down on him could be heard above his sharp hitches and the music that he wondered if he could make out the muffled words he was breathing as he sucked marks into his neck. “Missed you… hold me... fuck me... “.

“I missed you too,” Ciel whispered. Five days was too much; he had come to depend on Sebastian’s presence to keep him grounded. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s back, grazing nails down his spine as he dropped them to his ass. He pulled him down and pressed him against him, filling him as deep as he could and stilling the motion of their hips so he could simply _feel_ him. 

Then he stood, gently kissed the side of Sebastian’s neck, turned, and dropped him onto his back on the sofa. Ciel ran his fingertips along the length of Sebastian’s legs, slowly, as he spread them and slotted himself between them. With one hand on Sebastian’s hip, perhaps holding tighter than he should have, he scooted closer and closer until he could guide his cock back into him with a gentle touch of his fingers. 

Sebastian arched his back, trying to keep his eyes on Ciel. The man wasn’t solidly muscled, he was soft in some places, lovely to touch and grope and knead, and as he threw Sebastian’s legs over his forearms and drove into him, he loved that Ciel was hard where it mattered. He groaned, in awe and pleasure, “How’d I manage to nab such a perfect Daddy?” and stroked himself, feeling his cock hot, slick and hard in his hand. 

His wonder made Ciel smile and stroke the side of his face with a reverent affection as he slowly began to roll his hips. “Honestly, I'm the one who lucked out,” he chuckled. “I don't know why you'd ever want to hook up with an old man like me… But I'm really happy that you did.” He leaned over and kissed him then, closing his eyes and losing himself to the eager softness of Sebastian’s lips. 

Sebastian responded in kind, sharing breath with Ciel and meeting every well-aimed thrust. It was when Ciel’s mouth latched on to his neck, nipping and sucking it between impassioned grunts, that Sebastian was forced to bite his tongue, not only because Ciel had begun to pound into him, angling his cock just so, but because he was afraid of what he’d say after the older man’s words. A couple of months was too soon and he hardly wanted _this_ to be the moment he blurted something like that out. Instead, he made his demands, as he always did, spoiled thing that he was, “Harder… Harder… Faster… C-ciel…” 

Admittedly, Ciel felt slightly disheartened by Sebastian's less-than-prolific response, but he didn't hold it against him. Though he did wonder when the young man would just let him slow down and make love to him like he wanted. But he couldn't stand to turn him down. “Whatever you want Sebastian,” he rasped, sitting up, lifting Sebastian's legs and folding them up towards his chest, holding the backs of his thighs as he angled his hips and slammed over and over again into the incredible tightness of Sebastian's needy hole. “I know you like it rough like this,” he said, letting his nails bite into Sebastian's skin as he drilled into him.

“Yes Daddy! Just like hah -- that!” he cried baring his neck as he arched it back, tears of ecstasy running down his temples and into his hairline. He couldn’t look at Ciel right now, those carnal, icy blue eyes would be his undoing, would have him more vulnerable than he’d ever been before. He begged and panted, and his nerves were on fire when Ciel assaulted his prostate over and over. His hips moved erratically, bucking and unable to keep up with the older man, he went rigid, interlacing his fingers with Ciel’s on the back of his thighs, then spilled onto his boneless legs above him and dripped onto his stomach. “C-ciel… come… please, ” shuddering as he moaned, clenching around him, arms and body. 

Sebastian had never looked so beautiful than he did in that moment, Ciel thought. The pale lines of his throat; the red rimming his eyes; the light reflecting on the tiny wet trails left behind by his tears, rolling down on either side of his face. Why was Sebastian crying? Could Ciel really make him feel that good? Or was it something else? Releasing his legs, Ciel let them fall weakly to his sides as he pulled his cock out of Sebastian. He spilled onto the younger man’s stomach and his red, waning cock, letting it mingle with Sebastian's own ejaculate as he collapsed on top of him, kissing him, his lips, his forehead, the tip of his nose, and wiping away the remains of his pleasured tears. 

“My good boy,” he murmured in between kisses. “Thank you… For being there for me.” 

“Mmm…” was all Sebastian could allow himself to safely say, and he turned his head to the side in part to avoid Ciel’s eyes but also to let him continue peppering him with tender kisses and praise. Did Ciel know Sebastian would do anything for him? Of course he’d told him multiple times while they were getting ready to fuck, but Ciel _must_ know that the offer extended well beyond the realm of sexual activity. He wanted to remind him again, now that they were done, but the words died on his lips when Ciel came off him and offered him a hand up. It was better to keep it to himself, he thought; though they were clearly lovers, their relationship had also become one of amicable companionship. The last thing Sebastian wanted to do in front of a man with years more experience in relationships and the ability to have whomever he pleased, was to blurt out the words that would make him seem as young and naive as Ciel no doubt thought him to be. 

Instead, he wrapped his arms around the man, resting his head on his shoulder and embraced him with feeling. “Do you have to go into work early tomorrow?” he muttered, not pulling away from Ciel, uncaring of the cooling spunk between them. 

With Sebastian’s head safely tucked away, Ciel grimaced. The thought of going back to work momentarily exhausted him, irritated him. He would much rather spend the whole day in Sebastian’s company, but with his boss launching a new fundraising campaign next week, Ciel couldn't really afford to call in. Screw that bespectacled buffoon, he decided. 

“No,” Ciel answered, rubbing his hands up and down Sebastian’s back, “I don't have to be in until noon. Will you stay the night? Let me cook you breakfast?” 

Sebastian nodded, face hidden against Ciel’s neck; he’d been secretly hoping that it would have been an early start for Ciel so that he could excuse himself this evening. It wasn't that he begrudged the other man’s company, quite the opposite, he very much enjoyed it. It was easier when it had only been about sex. It was more clear-cut and defined. Now he was getting too invested; wanted to introduce Ciel to his _important people_ , wanted to meet Ciel’s, wanted to take up more of his time….

He would have to tell him soon, but how would Ciel react? While Sebastian might be new to the sugar daddy game, Ciel sure wasn’t. He’d have to talk to Agni; Agni would have answers. 

“Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss, he kind of sounds like an asshole,” he tried one last time, giving Ciel an out if he needed one.

“No,” Ciel chuckled, “he's fine. I just know he's been stressed lately. I feel kind of bad for him though -- I don't know if he's got anyone as perfect as you in his life.” Ciel craned his neck, leaning back until Sebastian’s face was exposed and he could tilt his head up and kiss him. “Okay, let's go get cleaned up and eat something. Hopefully that cake is cooler than I am by now.” 

After a quick rinse-off, Ciel and Sebastian settled in the kitchen, helping themselves to an adolescent dinner of cheese, crackers, fruit, and cake. Sebastian was a surprisingly good baker, and Ciel found yet another reason to consider himself so lucky. But throughout the night, as they read together or watched a documentary, Ciel felt that Sebastian was absent, distracted; he would avoid eye contact and miss what Ciel was saying. Ciel chalked it up to school stress, knowing Sebastian had most likely left behind his studies in order to be with him that night, and though he was immensely grateful for that, he thought nothing else of it as he pulled Sebastian close to him in bed and draped an arm around him, falling asleep to the rhythm of the breath flowing in and out through their lungs. 

When Sebastian woke, the sun had just started to rise and peek through the sheer curtains of the floor to ceiling windows in Ciel’s master bedroom. He’d slept longer than he’d meant to, and the time on his phone confirmed that. At first, he’d been too comfortable with Ciel’s arm over him, their legs tangled together and the older man’s breath warming the back of his neck. But as the night wore on, he didn’t _want_ to leave anymore, he’d have much rather spent the morning with Ciel. From where he stood, perched on some metaphorical precipice, their relationship couldn’t go on as it was without him telling the truth. Ciel would either accept it and they could continue, deepening their connection or he would reject Sebastian altogether. 

He hated this uncertainty. It left him so vulnerable. Incendenly so. 

He swept from the room quietly, naked with his bag in hand and got dressed in the kitchen as to not make any unnecessary sound that would rouse Ciel from his slumber. He scribbled a quick note to Ciel, _Thanks for last night, xox Seb_ , and walked to the nearest coffee shop before calling an Uber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our diets consist of kudos & comments
> 
> **Please feed the writers**


	5. Affogato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating this chapter ~ life got in the way :) We hope you'll enjoy this one!

Normally, Ciel did not get to sleep in very late when he had Sebastian over. The young man would usually wiggle his way into Ciel’s arms, and even if he didn’t mean to, his light kisses and touches would always rouse Ciel from his sleep, a drowsy, happy smile on his face as he gave Sebastian a squeeze and a raspy, “Good morning.” But when Ciel rolled over just before ten the next day and reached for Sebastian, he found only empty space. Maybe he had just missed him and Sebastian had only run to the bathroom or made his way downstairs to set the table for breakfast. Ciel frowned, and pressed his hand flat against the bed. The sheets were cold. 

Crawling calmly from his bed, a part of Ciel still expected to find Sebastian seated at the table downstairs, studying with a furrowed brow as he waited patiently for his breakfast. Unfortunately, the only trace of Sebastian was the goodbye note he left in the kitchen, the _xox_ striking a melancholy chord in Ciel’s chest. 

Ciel’s first reaction was to crumple the note and pitch it in the garbage; he had the piece of notebook paper bunched up angrily in his fist and hovering above the trash can before he came to his senses. He took a deep breath and smoothed the paper out on the counter, realizing almost shamefully that he was being greedy. Sebastian had been busy with classes, and Ciel knew this. He was damn lucky, he thought to himself. He was thankful for the time they got to spend together; he was thankful to have made such a connection with Sebastian. 

Ciel brushed it all off, sticking the note to his refrigerator with an Atlantic City magnet before heading upstairs to get ready for work. It was probably best that Sebastian went home so early… Realistically, Ciel couldn’t afford to take that much time off work, not with the new campaign coming up, nor did he want Sebastian’s grades to start slipping because he was spending too much time with Ciel and not enough time studying. They were at vastly different points in their lives, and if Ciel wanted things to work out between them, he would have to learn to cope with that fact as best he could. 

Still, he couldn’t help the lingering disappointment, the latent sadness that resulted from waking up alone in his bed, from not being able to kiss Sebastian goodbye. He picked up his phone and texted him. 

**Got your note… I should be the one thanking you for last night. I had a great time. Sorry I missed you this morning. Did you make it home okay?**

_Yep. Good luck at work today._

**Thanks. If you’re free tomorrow, would you like to join me for lunch?**

_Sorry. I have plans with Agni already._

And with that, Sebastian turned off his phone, tossed it on his work desk and flopped onto his bed. It was still early, not even ten yet, and he should be exhausted after last night and getting up early this morning, but he couldn't turn off his brain to fall back asleep. 

What the hell had he gotten himself into? When had casual sex, dinners and shopping sprees evolved into something more? It had been so gradual that it had gone unnoticed. They spent more and more time at Ciel’s home rather than going out, cooking together and watching a variety of documentaries. 

Occasionally, Ciel would turn on the stereo in his living room and try to teach Sebastian’s two left feet the step, slide, step motion of the Waltz, saying it was the basis of most modern dances. It didn't stop Sebastian from teasing the older man, telling him if he wanted to hold him in his strong arms, all he had to do was ask. But Ciel held firm to his position by explaining that there was to be a gala in the future that would require him to know how to dance properly. 

_The future_. 

Sebastian could barely see past a week, much less months. And it wasn't that he _couldn’t_ see himself with Ciel months from now, just the thought that he’d have to find a way to remain interesting for a man such as Ciel was daunting, exhausting. 

He assumed that Ciel would grow bored of him sooner rather than later, that way, he’d not be attached, or worse, _in love_. The very idea was so foreign to him; he couldn't even be sure if what he was feeling now was love at all. He’d need time to sort it out, and if Ciel got tired of waiting, well, he’d have nothing to mull over. 

Resigning himself to an early evening due to his inability to nap, he knocked three times on the paper-thin wall separating his and Agni’s room and called out, “Asshole… lunch and a movie tomorrow?”

“Sure. Now fuck off and lemme sleep,” came the disembodied response. 

He grabbed his microeconomics book and started studying for the exam he had early Monday morning.

***

Not long after finishing his final essay question two days later, Sebastian turned on his phone to see another text from Ciel.

 **Hope your test went well. Give me a call when you get the chance.**

There was no call, no response from Sebastian. The read receipts he had on his iPhone had been turned off, as well as his location, and Ciel couldn’t help but start to fret. Had he done something to upset Sebastian? He tried to give the young man his space, but after a few more days of radio silence, Ciel couldn’t help it, and he called him. 

“Hey, Sebastian, it’s Ciel,” he began his message once Sebastian’s voicemail picked up. He hadn’t spoken to him since Friday, and just the digital playback of Sebastian’s voice made his heart swell. “I just haven’t heard from you in a couple days… Is everything okay? I — I miss you. Please call me.”

***

They say _distance makes the heart grow fonder_ , but that had never been the case for Sebastian; in past relationships, the axiom _out of sight, out of mind_ was more accurate. Not this time though. The longer Sebastian wasn't in contact with Ciel the more he felt he needed him, not just sexually -- he missed his company, his voice, his laughter.

Agni said he was definitely in love, since Sebastian hadn't stopped talking about the older gentlemen in the days since he’d seen him. He pointed out that he’d been snapping at their roommates for the least provocation, his face was sallower, gaunter from not having eaten as much and even now, as they were out at the bar, celebrating the end of midterms, he was sulking.

“Just call him,” Agni urged, taking a drink from his beer, watching as the bartender mixed an elaborate drink and placed it before Sebastian.

“It’s from that man over there,” the pretty blonde pointed to the patron some ten seats over. He was an older man, maybe a few years older than Ciel; he was handsome, had an air of mystery about him, but was nothing special when compared to Ciel. 

Sebastian gave him a reluctant smile, waved thanks and took a sip. “I don't know Agni. I haven't turned my phone on since Monday. What if he sent me a message saying he’s done, he's found someone else. Or I've pissed him off for making him wait... “

“One way to find out,” Agni told him rolling his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen… gimme your phone and I'll check for you.”

“I left it at home. But can you check as soon as we’re back?”

***

The house Sebastian lived in was small compared to Ciel’s, but all five of its residents managed to inhabit it together without much issue. It was two stories, with a grimy white facade settled in an overgrown lawn between two other townhouses of similar size and state. Ciel had sent many gifts to this address, but he had never set foot on the property until now.

He strode right up the front steps and knocked, glancing around the little walled-in porch as he waited for someone to come to the door. There were several unmatched lawn chairs set up in a semi-circle around a dark wooden table, littered with empty beer cans, cigarette ashes, and an incomplete deck of worn out playing cards. Ciel couldn’t help but smile, picturing Sebastian and his roommates playing late into the night, laughing, music blaring, disturbing the neighbors without a care in the world. There was an unmistakable _chink_ of a door unlocking, and Ciel quickly turned to face the figure leaning through the doorway. “Hi,” he said brightly, before taking half a step back, slightly shocked by the person and the animal that greeted him. 

With his nose wrinkled and a distinct look of having been interrupted, Snake appraised the stranger standing on his doorstep. The rosy boa draped over his slender shoulders stuck out its tongue, also made curious by the older man who’d come to call. “You don’t seem to smell familiar to her,” Snake told the visitor, stroking his pet’s head with long fingers, “and I don’t recognize you. Are you sure you’ve got the right house, Mister?” 

“I believe so,” Ciel said, a bit cautious of the snake observing him with its beady black eyes. “I’m Ciel. I was wondering if Sebastian was home?” 

“Sebastian’s not here, is he?” Snake asked his serpent rather than answering the man at the door. “Should I know who _Ciel_ is? I’ve never heard Sebastian mention him, have you? Maybe it’s one of his profs?” 

Ciel did not know how to feel about that. His mouth opened as if he wanted to speak, but then it shut without saying anything, though he doubted the strange man at the door noticed. Did Sebastian not really talk about him? Not even in passing? And did university professors typically visit their students at their homes? 

“No,” he regained his composure, “I’m not with the college. Um, Sebastian is a friend of mine. You wouldn’t happen to know where he is, would you? I’m not able to get a hold of him currently and I need to speak with him.” 

“A friend? Kinda old to be his friend, isn’t he?” Snake whispered to his serpent as he brought its face to his own. He nodded to it as if having a silent conversation, then turned his attention back to Ciel. “He and his wingman are celebrating at the pub two blocks over. We need to leave before they get back, or we’ll be up all night listening again.” 

Dozens of questions bubbled to the surface of Ciel’s mind, along with a few possible snide comments, but he kept his demeanor cordial, almost deferring to the lithe young man and his pet serpent. “Just down that way?” He asked, faking cheerfulness as he pointed to the east. “That’s perfect, thank you so much.” 

Less than five minutes later, Ciel was pulling into a spot in the cramped lot behind the little dive bar Sebastian’s roommate had described. There was some magnetic force drawing him to the pub, compelling him to seek out Sebastian despite the voice in his head telling him that he was being unreasonable. This wasn’t like him at all; his emotions were getting the better of him. He would do whatever Sebastian asked, but Ciel could no longer stand to be ignored like this, simply disrespected and tossed aside after everything he had done for Sebastian. 

The bar was dimly lit inside, perhaps for the aesthetic, but it also helped to mask the water stains in the ceiling and the cracks on the concrete floor of the old building. There was a small platform stage set up on the far wall that was currently empty, and a group of college-aged kids were playing a seemingly slow-moving game of pool at the table in the back. Several tables, chairs, and surely sticky red vinyl booths were set around the perimeter, and it was at one of these dark wooden tables that Ciel laid eyes on Sebastian. 

Several beer bottles and empty heavy-bottomed glasses sat on the table, indicating that the boys had been there for some time, drinking and chatting with the other patrons around them. Ciel didn’t even notice them; all he saw was Sebastian, and his chest grew tight at the sight of him. It had been days since he had seen or heard from him and the unmistakably giddy feeling the man inspired in him couldn’t be helped. Trying to appear as casual as possible, Ciel quickly approached the table, meaning to politely clear his throat before he finally noticed the company Sebastian was in. It made him stop in his tracks and his fists clench, his instincts now getting the best of him. 

Sebastian, Agni and Soma along with a few more acquaintances from school had joined the table belonging to the man who had introduced himself as Lau and had generously paid off their tab and kept plying them with alcohol. It wasn’t unusual for someone to buy _him_ drinks, but when the others had seen the man was willing enough to pay for all of them to have a good time, they insisted Sebastian should be extra nice to him. He didn’t feel too guilty about it, he simply sat next to him, laughed at his dumb jokes, answered a few innocent questions. He let Lau’s eyes linger too long on his body without saying anything, and drew a hard line when the man’s hand had come down to rest on his thigh. At the rebuff, he was asked if he was seeing someone, to which he honestly answered, “I don’t know anymore,” hoping he still was. It would be Ciel’s choice in the end. 

The voice that cut through the dull din of the bar just then was instantly familiar. “Sebastian.” When he turned, Ciel was standing there, hands at his sides, back ramrod straight. There was no expression on his face, despite the tumultuous emotions fighting inside of him. As he approached their table, Ciel had seen the older man’s hand land on Sebastian’s leg, and he had to consciously remind himself that he could not hit him like he wanted. He could not afford to hurt Lau, and he knew it. 

“C-Ciel!” Sebastian stammered, getting to his feet, spilling his drink onto the table in the process. He felt the heat crawl from his neck to his face to the tips of his tears, as patrons turned in their seats to see what was going on. Even Agni, who’d been playing pool with their friends, had taken a few steps in their direction, no doubt ready to be backup if deemed necessary. “What are you doing here?” Sebastian knew Ciel enough to interpret the tightening of his features as a facade to mask the maelstrom brewing inside. 

The murky amber liquid trickled across the uneven tabletop and Ciel scowled as he watched it collect right at the edge, inches away from from dripping into Lau’s lap, who sat there with an incorrigible smirk on his face. If Ciel couldn’t slug him, the least he could do was deny him the satisfaction of watching Ciel cause a scene. 

“Oh, nothing,” he said with a shrug. “Just stopped in for a drink. Didn’t expect to see you here. Been a while since we talked.” His tone was icy and his cold blue eyes revealed the anger he was trying desperately hard to subdue. “I see you’ve met Lau,” he turned to look at the man still seated at the booth, lying through his teeth, “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

Sebastian’s initial reaction might have been shock but it mutated into something more like suspicion when he considered the gentleman. Why would a man such as Ciel want to come to a hole-in-the-wall like this -- a pub frequented mostly by local college students? Ciel had seemed legitimately surprised by Sebastian’s presence, so there really was only one reason for him to be here right now… he was on the prowl. “You came to a dive on campus to drink? Really?” he asked, irritated with himself for having pushed Ciel away, but also sufficiently upset with rejection so that his tone was nothing short of accusatory. 

Ciel picked up on it right away, and it pained him somewhat, but he was not about to admit that he was so desperate to see Sebastian he showed up on his doorstep and then followed him here… especially not in front of Lau. “Yeah,” he said, matching Sebastian’s hostile tone. He remembered the whiteboard above the bar boasting their weekly specials and events and said, “Ninety-nine cent drafts. Can’t beat that.” Ciel was quick on his feet, and while he didn’t like to lie, he thought the situation deemed it necessary. 

“Can I get you another one?” He asked, nodding curtly at the spilled drink on the table and then towards the front of the bar, hoping that Sebastian would pick up on the hint and join him up front, away from the group seated at the table with no other choice but to watch their every move. 

“Nah, but I should get some napkins to clean up my mess,” Sebastian countered, trying his best to seem unaffected by Ciel’s chilly demeanor. He wasn't sure how effective he was; his insides were twisting, forming a great knot in the pit of his stomach. He was sure now that Ciel was here to meet another college kid -- why else would cheap beer appeal to a man whose tastes were more in line with thirty year old scotch and vintage cocktails?

A hand wrapping around his wrist surprised Sebastian as he tried to take a step away from the table. “We can just call the waitress over, Sebastian. Don’t leave,” Lau told him, tone smooth and mocking for a reason Sebastian couldn’t comprehend. He watched as he took a long drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke over his shoulder, “Then I'll order you another drink. I’d _wager_ you're worth more than a ninety-nine cent draft…” 

Ciel was on him in an instant, hands clinging to the edge of the table as he leaned across it and leveled Lau with a cold, unwavering glare. “He’s worth more than you could ever imagine,” he said, his voice scarily calm. “And you don’t even deserve to pay for his beer. Now let him go.” Nostrils flaring, Ciel reached over and took Sebastian’s free hand, weaving their fingers together as he stepped away from the table. He pulled on his hand, more forcefully than he meant to, and ended up literally dragging Sebastian away from his friends, and most importantly, away from Lau. 

“What the fuck are you doing Ciel? Let go,” Sebastian gritted between his teeth, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was struggling to get out of the older man’s grip. He felt his friends’ eyes boring into the back of his head, heard the snide remarks from the bar patrons at the pool table on their way towards the exit: _He’s underage_ , _He must be out after curfew_... It was enough for him to stop resisting Ciel and to push past him so that he was the first to step foot outside. The cool air did nothing to help calm him, in fact, it did the opposite -- he’d left his jacket by Lau and the thought of going back there right now was inconceivable. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started towards his house, infuriated by the double standard that had been set: Ciel could come to the bar to hook up with a random college kid, but he himself wasn't even allowed to talk to someone else before being made a spectacle of by being dragged off like some petulant teenager.

“Hey! Don’t walk away from me,” Ciel growled. In three long strides he had caught up to Sebastian and stepped in front of him, clear that he was not going to allow the young man to just leave him there. “I’m not going to let you ignore me anymore. What the hell did I do to deserve this, Sebastian? Tell me,” he said, tone rising as his frustration grew. What had Sebastian been doing with Lau? Did they know each other? Did he know what Lau did for a living? Was he _involved_ with him? Ciel wanted to know, needed to know, but he couldn’t get the words to form. 

“First of all,” Sebastian thundered, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides; a jogger went past, turning her head to gawk at the two of them on the sidewalk, and he lowered his tone to a harsh whisper and started again. “First of all, you might be my daddy, Ciel, but you sure as shit ain’t my father. Even my step-dad never pulled a stunt like that!” He kept his eyes defiantly on Ciel’s and felt the tell-tale prickling at the corners. His throat was tight with a resurgence of jealousy and self-pity but he continued, ignoring the slight wavering in his voice. “Secondly, I don’t see how anything I say to you now matters, seeing you’re meeting someone else at the pub. Why don't you go back, find yourself another _baby boy_. I'm going home.”

“You’re not going anywhere, not now. You’re going to listen to me,” Ciel countered, and he couldn’t help the harshness of his voice. “I may not be your father, but I still deserve some fucking respect. I’ve been nothing but honest with you; I do whatever I can to make you happy. But this is what I get in return…” Ciel gestured at him helplessly, his lips tightly pursed to convey his seriousness. 

“You ignore me, avoid me. Don’t even bother to reply to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve this from you, because you won’t even talk to me. And while I don’t think I’m the one that needs to explain themselves,” he continued, “I didn’t come here to meet anyone — I came here to find _you_. I went to your house, and you weren’t there. And I needed to talk to you. This is it, Sebastian.” 

Ciel’s chest grew tight as the ultimatum danced on his tongue. He tried not to think about how hurt he had been the first few days when his texts went unanswered and his calls went straight to voicemail. It made him feel inferior, insufficient, and he swore a long time ago that he would not allow people to make him feel that way. “You need to tell me what you want from me. I think you know I’d do anything for you, but it’s clear you don’t feel the same way about me. So I’m giving you an opportunity to be brutally honest. If you don’t want me in your life, then tell me, and I won’t try to be with you anymore. It’s as simple as that.” There was deafening quiet between the two of them as cars hissed through the streets and hollow music echoed from the bar behind them. “Sleep on it,” Ciel said firmly. “And tell me tomorrow.” 

Sebastian was rooted to the spot, watched as Ciel turned around and went the opposite way. The night seemed colder then, definitely more somber, even as the street lights lit up overhead. He made no attempt to go after Ciel, though he was tempted; the older man was right, he did not have to explain his actions, Sebastian was the one at fault. Once Ciel turned the corner, no doubt in search of where he’d parked his car, Sebastian walked on towards his shared home. 

He thought he’d been doing Ciel a favour by trying to work things out on his own, instead of asking him for time to decide whether he was in love with him or not. But now that he knew he loved him, how was he supposed to confess such a thing after he’d fucked things up so badly? More to the point, how was he to go about making it up to Ciel? He himself had nothing to offer such an accomplished individual. 

He slammed the porch door shut once he got home, causing a shirtless Snake to shoot bolt upright from the sofa, where he’d been laying down with two of his serpents, watching a shitty nature documentary. 

“Hey -- some old guy came looking for you a little while ago. Did he find you?” Snake asked putting his shirt back on as if Sebastian had interrupted something intimate. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian muttered, crossing the living room to go into the kitchen to find something to eat before retreating to his room. 

“We liked him,” Snake offered uncharacteristically; he usually never gave his opinion on personal matters, “he seems good for you, so be good to him.” 

Sebastian nodded, grabbed the bag of stale chips from the counter and left Snake by the fridge looking for a snack for his pets. In his room, he fished out his phone and turned it on for the first time in days and was blown away by the three voicemails from Ciel and the eight texts. He honestly hadn’t thought Ciel would worry, thought he’d be too busy, or just not interested enough to care. He scrolled through, ashamed for the trouble he’d caused him, then lay there for the next three hours, debating whether it was just kinder to let Ciel find someone who actually deserved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Let us know what you think, we'd love to hear from you!_


	6. Trifle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys- it's Chrome.... Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger last update!  
> Here's the new chapter- we hope you enjoy the slight calm before the storm!  
> Hit @nominalbutler up with some Tumblr love and comments if you liked this chapter ~ they took time from their busy overseas holiday to write and edit this! :)

The next morning, Ciel awoke alone, at his usual time. He rolled out of bed and stretched, as usual. He brushed and flossed his teeth, showered, made breakfast and ate it at the island while he read the news on his tablet, like usual. He drove to work in staunch silence but still warmly greeted the receptionist that worked Monday through Wednesday, as he always did. 

Outwardly, nothing had changed. Ciel did his work exactly as he normally would, but he felt like a piece of him was missing. He felt like he had already lost Sebastian. On his lunch break, he texted him, wondering if he would even get a reply. 

**I’ll be at Samana tonight at 6 if you want to meet me**

***

_Ciel, I don't think I can see you anymore. You're too good for me._

Delete.

_Ciel, I think it would be better if we see other people._

Delete. 

_Ciel, I'm seeing someone else. Please move on._

Delete.

_Ciel,_

Sebastian sat there on his bed, phone in hand, still in his underwear at noon. He didn't manage to fall asleep until past six that morning, debating whether he should be honourable or selfish in his decision. He also spent hours agonizing on what properly constituted as “ _tomorrow_ ”. Midnight? Six a.m.? After he’d slept? 

He felt sick over this. Undeserving. Unworthy. Of course he wasn’t seeing anyone else, he’d never even considered it since being with Ciel, but he knew from experience that sometimes it was easier to move on when you thought the other person had. Ciel would be angry initially, but he would overcome it. 

Sebastian had to halt his train of thought right there. The very idea of Ciel being with someone else, in any capacity, had a lump lodging itself squarely in his throat, robbing him temporarily of breath. 

Still, it had to be done. He could never be what Ciel wanted or needed, no matter what the other man said. Eventually, he would grow tired of him, want someone younger, someone whose jealousy wasn't so potent; or maybe someone older, someone with more experience, who knew better than to need time to sort out feelings when they had a catch like Ciel. 

He was about to retype his last text when Ciel’s came though. 

It would be easier to respond with his pre-planned text, but Ciel wasn't a teenager, hadn't done anything to warrant getting broken up with over the phone, so he typed a quick _Sure, see you there_ , and got ready, more nervous now than he was for their first date.

***

Just like their first date, Ciel arrived at the restaurant long before Sebastian. But this time it was not because of nerves or excitement, but out of sheer convenience. Ciel had taken a donor out to dinner earlier that evening, and having fully resigned himself to the fact that Sebastian apparently wanted nothing else to do with him, did not see the need to go out of his way to relocate.

 

Samana was a quaint little restaurant with what Ciel thought to be the best Indian food in the whole city. The servers were friendly and their lunch buffet was out of this world. It took up the first floor of a neat brick townhouse on the fringe of a quiet downtown neighborhood. The upper level rooms were converted into trendy studios and rented out to college students. There was a garden out front, well-tended to with native plants and a small section that catered just to growing various teas. For the first few years, the building was backed by an empty lot, overrun with weeds and piles of dirt and gravel that never got put to use. Eventually, the management bought the space and fixed it up, expanding their garden and outdoor seating, even building a small little pavilion in the corner of the lot under the shade of a large leafy tree. It would be a perfect place to talk should Sebastian not feel comfortable breaking up with him in the restaurant. 

Ciel frowned. Could they even break up if they weren’t officially together? 

He sighed and leaned back in the now-empty booth, taking a sip from his imported bottle of beer. It was not often that he felt so at a loss as to what to do, and it had him feeling utterly defeated. Sebastian had had a few jealous outbursts in their time together, like that incident at the grocery store with Finnian, but each time Ciel assured him that he was only focused on him, that he wanted no one else but Sebastian. Even though they never openly and honestly discussed what they were, Ciel thought that Sebastian understood how much he cared for him, and reciprocated those feelings, at least in part. But evidently, it was not enough. Why else would Sebastian be giving him the cold shoulder like this? Ciel had noticed that this was what younger people did: instead of a refusal or an excuse, they simply did not respond, they stayed quiet, their silence an answer in itself. 

Ciel raised his hand for his server and ordered another beer. He checked his watch. 6:05.

***

Sebastian had given himself plenty of time to get to Samana, but fate it seemed, had other plans. Two Ubers hadn’t bothered to show up to his place, and when he’d started walking towards that part of town, a _courteous_ driver decided not to slow down, splashing him in the process and forcing him to use what little cash he had left to his name to purchase _respectable_ trousers that wouldn’t embarrass Ciel if they were seen together by someone he knew.

Not that it should matter. 

It had crossed Sebastian’s mind to just show up sopping wet, or to buy another pair of torn skinny jeans; it would give Ciel the extra impetus to move on. 

He checked his phone as he finally came around the block and saw the restaurant’s sign. 6:20. Ciel was likely gone, or pissed and he wasn’t sure which he preferred. He doubled over, hands on knees to catch his breath a minute before throwing the door open and looking for Ciel. 

The inside of the restaurant was small, and the pair made eye contact the moment Sebastian stepped over the threshold. Ciel watched as the hostess approached him with a cheery smile only to be brushed off as Sebastian ignored her and walked right over to where Ciel was sitting. 

“Hey there,” Ciel greeted him with an air of indifference. “A few more minutes and I would have left.” 

“I...I’m sorry. Stuff just happened,” Sebastian muttered, not taking a seat to join Ciel. He pushed his hair out of his face, the roots somewhat damp from having jogged a solid three miles to his destination. “Is there somewhere we can go,” he asked, “I don’t really want to be overheard.” 

Ciel raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Having long since paid off his tab, he nodded and stood up from the table, waving for Sebastian to follow him. Ciel led him out back, weaving between the empty tables and down the gravel path that brought them to the modest pavilion, conveniently unoccupied and illuminated by several lamps hanging from the ceiling. 

“I won’t ask if you’ve had enough time to mull this over,” Ciel leaned up against the railing and slipped his hands into his pockets before continuing, “I’m hoping that the week spent ignoring me gave you plenty opportunities to do that. I just want to know if you’re ready to be honest with me.” 

From the moment he woke up today, Sebastian’s mind had been made up. It was going to be a quick goodbye followed by weeks of brooding and drinking, trying to get over the older man. But now that he was here in his presence, his brain was all a jumble and it was difficult to even string together a coherent sentence. “I didn't mean to hurt you,” Sebastian told him, taking a step closer to Ciel, his hand outstretched. 

What a cliche thing to say. Ciel sighed. “What were you hoping to accomplish then?” He left Sebastian’s hand hanging in the air, not yet ready to take it. It had been almost a week since he had touched him, had felt the electric tingle of excitement that formed whenever his fingers brushed along Sebastian’s skin. Ciel did not want to torture himself should this be their last goodbye. 

Sebastian let his hand fall and took another step, completely aware he was encroaching on Ciel’s personal space. His fingers found Ciel’s hips under his suit jacket and he was perfectly alright risking the rebuff he knew was coming, since he had no idea how to verbally tell the man what he so desperately wanted to show him instead. 

It was three words. That’s it. He’d told Ciel plenty of other three-word phrases, _I miss you_ , _I want you_ , _I feel you_ , _I need you_. But that second word… and even at four letters, it was so damned complicated. “I needed to make sure…”

“Make sure of what?” Ciel scoffed, taking hold of Sebastian’s wrists, pulling his hands off his person and holding them down between them. “That you don’t really want me? That I’m not good enough for you?” All of Ciel’s insecurities rose right up to the surface then and he couldn’t help but voice his fears, his grip tightening around Sebastian’s hands. 

“Of course not!” Sebastian blurted. How had Ciel even come to such a ridiculous conclusion? “I thought I was only infatuated with you, with what you had to offer, but I don't care about that other stuff….” he paused, then took a deep breath. “I love you,” he told him, voice breaking, locking eyes with Ciel so there could be no mistaking the fervour of his words. “It’s me that isn't good enough. I have nothing to offer you. No wisdom, no skill, no money…”

“Sebastian…” Ciel released his wrists, taking up his hands to link their fingers. Sebastian’s words not only weakened Ciel and hurt him, but simultaneously uplifted him, made a smile break across his otherwise stern features. 

Sebastian loved him. But he didn’t think he was good enough. 

“You’re so wrong,” he said. “You give me so much more than that,” Ciel assured him. “It’s me that should be worried… I thought you had given up on me, because I’m old and boring; I work all day and I’m in bed before ten. I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to be with someone else, someone who can keep up with you.” 

Sebastian was relieved when Ciel didn't push him away again, and he stepped closer so the space between them disappeared. Something had shifted between them, the angry tension had melted somewhat and was replaced with unresolved longing. He sighed, resting his forehead on Ciel’s shoulder, “I'm dumb when it comes to this… to relationships. You’re saying that to make me feel better,” he muttered into the fabric of the suit jacket, “you must know you're way out of my league.”

“I think you know me well enough to know that I mean what I say. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t think you were worth my time,” Ciel whispered to the side of Sebastian’s head. Realizing how those words could be interpreted harshly, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s back in a tepid embrace. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it as long as you want to hear it: I want to be with you.”

“But you don't love me,” Sebastian asked timidly, already bracing himself for the worst; “I understand if you don't after last week…”

Ciel pulled away, hands on Sebastian’s shoulders so he could look at him. “Listen, I was mad about last week, I can’t deny that. I was hurt that you didn’t want to talk to me; I thought I had done something to upset you. And I couldn’t live with that. I care too much about you, Sebastian. I didn’t want you to just end things like that…” His hands roamed down Sebastian’s arms, sought out his fingers once more. 

“It didn’t change how I felt about you, though.” 

Sebastian nodded, understanding that Ciel wasn't rejecting him outright, but that perhaps he just wasn't _there_ yet. It still hurt a little -- he was human after all, but he quelled the slight sting by pressing his lips to the other man’s. He’d missed them so much, the taste of them, their melting touch… He pulled away moments later, afraid he wouldn’t want to stop if Ciel’s hands began to wander. Licking his lips just to keep sampling Ciel, he looked at him hopefully, “Can we hang out tonight? Do you have plans?” 

Ciel nodded, nuzzling against Sebastian’s neck. It felt so good to touch him, to kiss him again. There was comfort and safety and satisfaction in Sebastian’s embrace, his lean frame a fortress for Ciel to seek solace in. “I was hoping you’d ask. The house has been lonely without you… Will you spend the weekend with me?”

“ _I’ve_ been lonely without you,” Sebastian retorted, breath hitching when he felt the heat of Ciel’s mouth against his throat. “Can we stop by my place first? I just need to pack a bag.”

“Of course.” Ciel reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian, though he refused to let go of his hands. “Let’s go then,” he smiled, tugging Sebastian along, eager to return home and make up for the lost time. 

It was a sign that things were going to be okay between them when Ciel let him drive them to his place. Sebastian took his time getting them there, going down busy streets so they could just grin stupidly at one another when they were stopped at a red.

They pulled up to his house fifteen minutes later and it was with a swell of bashfulness that he saw Agni, Soma and Snake out on the porch playing cards. He’d never introduced _someone_ to them; had always kept that part of his life separate from his friends and family, but Ciel meant something to him, so the least he could do was allow his friends to meet who he’d been spending so much time with. Once he turned the ignition off, he went around, and opened the passenger side door for Ciel, and led him up the front steps. He stopped on the top one and cleared his throat, “Everyone, this is Ciel, my uh… boyfriend. Ciel -- Agni, Soma, and I think you’ve met Snake before.” 

Snake gave Ciel a knowing nod, while Soma started gushing nonsense about how cute they were together. 

“Do you play poker, Ciel? Care to join us?” Agni asked, polite as always, “I can go grab a few more beers…” 

Ciel couldn’t help his cocky half-smile as he slid his arm around Sebastian’s back and greeted his _boyfriend’s_ friends, a surge of pride coursing through him at being introduced to the people Sebastian cared about. He looked down at the spread of cards on the table, then up at Sebastian, then back again. Even though he knew he could probably wipe the floor with these kids and he was sorely tempted to take a seat and place a bet, Ciel shook his head sympathetically, politely refusing as he gave Sebastian a covert squeeze. 

“I think we’ll have to take a rain check… Sebastian and I have plans for tonight,” he said.”Next time you play, let me know.” 

Glad to escape Soma’s not-so-subtle scrutiny and the way Snake’s pets were eagerly stretching to scent his boyfriend, Sebastian tugged on Ciel’s hand and brought him into the house. 

“Ignore the mess; we’ve all been a little tied up with midterms,” Sebastian muttered, picking up one of his discarded sweatshirts and stepping over random books and pizza boxes strewn over the living room floor. If he was completely honest, it wasn't much different any other time, maybe it smelled a little more of weed and there were a few too many empty beer cans on every available surface.

Ciel offered him words of understanding, but Sebastian still worried he was quietly judging him; surely, it wasn't what the older gentleman was used to. They continued up the stairs in silence, and the sensation of fluttering butterflies became noticeable in Sebastian’s stomach. They reached the end of the hall and he removed a key from his back pocket, unlocked the door before him and ushered Ciel in. 

His room didn't seem to belong to the rest of the house. It was neat and ordered, two stacks of textbooks on either side of his desk towered over his laptop set between them. His bed was made, his clothes were either in a hamper near the window overlooking the backyard or hanging in his closet. On his bedside table, multiple selfies he’d taken of he and Ciel and had printed and framed, on his corkboard, tokens of their relationship: ticket stubs, receipts, small notes, corny jokes and pictures Ciel had texted him, all the cards Daddy had sent with his gifts and a wilting flower he’d plucked from Ciel’s front yard upon leaving the last time. 

“I’ll only be a minute,” Sebastian told him, embarrassment thick in his voice as he pulled a duffle bag from under his bed. 

“I’m not in a rush,” Ciel replied, and he noticed that he had not been able to stop smiling since the two of them walked up to the house. The trinkets on the nightstand immediately caught Ciel’s eye as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He tenderly examined the torn off stub of the ticket from the Alfred Hitchcock movie fest they went to a few weeks ago and was struck by Sebastian’s sentimental side. Then, he glanced up just in time to see a flash of red lace disappear into the bottom of Sebastian’s bag, and his smile turned devious. 

“So what all are you bringing with you?” He asked innocently, crossing the room to stand right behind Sebastian, a hand on either side of him trapping him against the dresser as Ciel pressed against his back. 

Sebastian melted into Ciel, resting the back of his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Just a few essentials,” he breathed, his grip tightening around the pyjama bottoms he had in his right hand. He tossed them on top of his bag and tried to turn around, so he could face Ciel, but Daddy wasn’t having any part of that. “The sooner you free me, the sooner I can be packed… then we can continue whatever you have in mind at your place.” 

Glancing over Sebastian’s shoulder at the contents of his bag, Ciel chuckled quietly, “Essentials, huh,” before pressing his lips to the side of Sebastian’s neck and reaching into the duffel, pulling out a sleek black plug in its matching case. “Now this looks familiar,” he mused, dropping it on top of the clothes that Sebastian had gathered up. Ciel continued to kiss along his neck, tugging on the collar of Sebastian’s shirt so he could drag his lips down his shoulder, lightly biting the exposed skin as his free hand drifted to the front of Sebastian’s pants. “Why wait until we get back to my house?” 

The moment he felt the heat at his neck, Sebastian’s eyes closed. He was already uncomfortably stiff when Ciel’s hand found his cock and he was torn by whether he should push back against the hardening dick behind him or roll his hips forward into the fondling brush of fingers. “But my friends are downstairs,” he groaned, teasing the older man, “what if they hear us?” 

“Then you’ll come that much quicker,” Ciel quipped. He was already unzipping Sebastian’s trousers, tugging them down so he could freely stroke Sebastian’s cock without any restriction of fabric. “I know you like when people listen…”

Sebastian’s head fell forward, nodding as his bottom lip was dragged between his teeth. His toes curled in his shoes and his trousers pooled around his ankles. Ciel was wasting no time, and he couldn’t be more pleased about the urgency behind the lack of gentleness as Ciel fisted his erection, dry. “Fuck, spit on your hand, or something,” he growled, then chastised him, breathing hard through his nose. “You must want it pretty bad if you’re sinking so low as to have a quickie in some poor student’s hovel, old man.” 

Ciel’s breath was warm in his ear as he scoffed, “You’re not _some poor student_ ,” and his other hand came up to grip his chin, tilting his head to the side so Ciel could get his lips on the side of his mouth, “You’re my _boyfriend_. And I want to fuck you, in your bed, while your friends listen downstairs.” 

Then Ciel’s hands were tight on his hips and he was turning him, pushing his butt into the edge of the dresser so he could rut his clothed erection against Sebastian’s, kissing him deeply like he hadn’t seen him in months instead of days. “I’m going to need more than spit, baby boy…” he rasped, “find something Daddy can use or it’s gonna hurt.” 

“In… in the bedside table,” Sebastian gasped, fingers trembling with excitement as they undid the button and fly of Ciel’s trousers. He pushed them down and moaned appreciatively when Daddy’s angry purplish-red cock sprung free and brushed against his own. Disregarding his own dick, his fingers wrapped around just below the head of Ciel’s and squeezed; precum spilled from the slit, and as Sebastian pumped Daddy’s shaft, the clear fluid ran down the length of the thick cock, and made it slick. 

“So hard,” Sebastian spoke into Ciel’s neck, licking it, nipping it and leaving a mark on his throat. “Have you been neglecting it? Saving your cum for me? Gonna fill me up, Daddy?” 

Sebastian’s arms were brushed aside as Ciel leaned and picked him up, hoisting him up high on his hips as he carried him back to his bed. “Yeah,” he breathed, “it’s all for you.” Rather unceremoniously, Ciel dropped him heavily on the bedspread and started rooting through the set of drawers beside the bed. 

“Well,” he said, chuckling to himself, “looks like you haven’t been saving yourself much.” He held the translucent pale purple bottle up and shook it for Sebastian, showing of the dregs of liquid still left in the bottom of it. “We’ll have to get you some better stuff,” Ciel said to himself as he worked the final bit of lube out of the bottle. With his clean hand, he grabbed Sebastian around the hips and pulled him across the bed towards him, not hesitating to spread his legs and push a fingertip into his hole. 

“I missed how tight you are,” he admired, slowly working the digit in and out as he bent down to lick along Sebastian’s cock. 

“Ciel --” he croaked, head thrown back into the mattress and choking on a moan. His hand drifted to his cock, holding it up for Daddy and letting his warm tongue bathe the length and nip at his fingers around it. “Ah! Shut the door, t-turn on the music…” he stuttered, “I won’t be able to… hah… stay quiet.” His pleas fell on willingly deaf ears. Another keening whine resulted in another finger squeezed into him, and he was hyper aware of the creaking front door opening and footsteps and voices coming over the threshold. 

“Daddy, please,” Sebastian begged, unsure what he was begging for anymore. More tongue? More mouth? Another finger? His cock? His head thrashed from side to side and his legs came up around Ciel, to pull him closer. “Fuck! More, Ciel!” 

“Shh, shh, shh,” Ciel smiled wickedly as he hushed Sebastian, “We’ll be quick, okay baby?” It would be tortuous for Ciel to not take Sebastian slow and gentle like he wanted, with plenty of touching and kissing and caressing, making up for their short stint of lost time. But he just had to have him. Had to be inside him, had to taste him. Had to fill him up and mark him, remind him who his daddy was. 

Ciel reached for his cock, angled his hips so the tip rested right against Sebastian’s hole. “I missed you,” he said quietly, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sebastian’s to muffle his moan as Ciel jerked his hips and pulled Sebastian down onto his hard, pulsing length. 

Sebastian cried into Ciel’s mouth, biting down on the other man’s lip as Daddy held him down and wiggled his hips to bury himself as deep as possible. Ciel pulled away, looked down at him, mouthing the numbers from five down to one, giving him fair warning and then began to pound relentlessly into him.

The bed creaked under them, the metal headboard slammed against the wall with a crack and Sebastian could make out the sound of his friends downstairs. He clung to Ciel, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, head spinning from lack of breath and pulled away from Ciel’s mouth. “Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me harder!” 

The rattling of the bed grew louder and more forceful as Ciel complied, setting a hand on each side of Sebastian to support himself as he jerked his hips into him even faster, harder, before the cacophony came to be too much. The bed frame squeaked and the headboard knocked into the wall in a glorious accompaniment to Sebastian’s moaning and grunting, his lustful babbling about how much he missed his Daddy, missed his touches, missed his big fat cock inside him, stretching him out, filling him up. 

Suddenly, Sebastian felt himself rising from the bed, one of Ciel’s strong, toned arms supporting him as he picked him up. Ciel laughed at the protests of the bedframe and grabbed one of the pillows, placing it under Sebastian as he laid him out on the floor, right behind the open door. He offered up two of his fingers, gently running them across Sebastian’s lips until he opened up and accepted them, and once he did, Ciel began to move his hips again. 

“There’s a good boy,” he said, “keep quiet now, or I won’t let you come.” It was only a harmless taunt, of course. Ciel couldn’t bear to keep Sebastian from finishing now, so he angled his hips just so, making sure he could strike his prostate on each stroke. 

Sebastian's mahogany eyes went wide, pleading Daddy, moaning around the fingers stuffed in his mouth, sucking and biting them. His back arched right off the floor, heels digging into the wood as Ciel continued fucking into his greedy hole. It hugged Daddy’s cock, strangled it, begged it to stay; it burned and it hurt and it felt so damned good to be owned by the older man. 

The television downstairs was abruptly muted and Sebastian _knew_ they were all listening now. He tried to muffle his sounds, tried to swallow them down and even when Ciel removed his fingers, bunched up Sebastian’s shirt and shoved it into his mouth, his whines and sharp intakes of breath couldn’t be helped. Weeping cock slapping loudly against his flexing belly, Sebastian took himself in hand, barely pumped it twice before he gave a vulgar cry through his gag, painting Ciel’s dress shirt in warm, milky ropes.

The silence from downstairs was deafening, and while Ciel was not one for exhibitionism, he smiled to himself, suddenly quite eager to make sure everyone in the house knew that Sebastian was his baby boy, and no one else’s; they’d be more likely to keep an eye on him next time he went out and let some skeevey man like Lau buy him drinks. Ciel ripped the shirt from Sebastian’s mouth and pressed his lips to his, not even letting him catch his breath, swallowing his moans and pants and gasps as he hooked Sebastian’s knees over his elbows and brought his legs up, slamming his cock into his clenching hole over and over. 

“I’m gonna come inside you now,” he mumbled into Sebastian’s mouth, “so be a good boy and take it.” Sebastian nodded, whining as Ciel worked his over-sensitive body; biting and kissing his neck, squeezing his thighs, rolling his hips and grinding his cock inside him. Ciel gasped, “Fuck,” and his whole body tightened, ignited in a pure blue flame that consumed his consciousness. In that moment, it was only him and Sebastian, embracing there on the floor, sharing themselves with each other once again. And it felt so right. 

As quickly as it had come on, Ciel shook his head and the moment was gone, though Sebastian was still whining and writhing beneath him. He kissed him, tenderly, lovingly, and then promptly rose to his feet. Leaving Sebastian on the floor, he stepped over to the dresser and retrieved the little black plug. He dropped down to his knees between Sebastian’s legs, spread them, and pushed the toy into his slick reddened hole. 

“You missed my cum so much,” Ciel grinned, “you can keep it there until we get home,” and kissed him once more. 

Sebastian’s thighs quivered, and he felt some of Ciel’s cum seep out and dribble down his backside when Daddy had shoved the toy in none too gently. He felt so full now. Satisfied. Would have been more than happy to crawl into his uncomfortable double bed and wrap Ciel’s arms around him. He was still stuck in a post-orgasmic daze, his cherry brown eyes glazing over as he looked up at Ciel with a dumb smirk on his face; and yet something was off, something was nagging at his contentment and he couldn’t for the life of him, think of what it might be. 

“Oh fuck!” he said, getting gingerly to his feet, wincing as he hobbled over to his bedroom door and shut it quietly. “Fuck. They heard... _everything_.” Why was it that in the heat of the moment, being overheard or risking getting caught was so hot? Now that he was more level-headed, the thought of limping downstairs, to walk the thirty of so paces from stairway to exit seemed on par with a jaunt down death row? 

“Ciel,” he pleaded, turning to the man who was examining his spunk-stained shirt with an irritated look, “Ciel, please tell me you can do some crazy parkour-type acrobatics out this window and create a diversion so I can sneak out of here without those assholes noticing?” 

With a sympathetic smile, Ciel picked up Sebastian’s hands and held them in his, looking deeply into his pleading eyes before shaking his head. “Sorry, baby. My days of acrobatic stunts are over… nothing I can do,” he explained with a teasing lilt to his voice. “I’ll be right there beside you, though,” he added, pulling Sebastian into his embrace, “once you get me a clean shirt.” 

“Ahh… my bad,” Sebastian said by way of apology, he doubted Ciel bought it with the huge shit-eating grin the college student wore. With deft fingers he unbuttoned Daddy’s shirt, carefully avoiding the ejaculate spattered about the placket and once he’d tossed it in his hamper along with his other dirty clothes, he took a minute to simply touch Ciel; the quickie hadn't been enough. His fingers splayed across Ciel’s flesh and moved up his stomach to his chest, thumbs rubbing small circles over the still-peaked nipples. “I need to stop this or else we won't be leaving at all,” he said a little shakily.

Regretfully, he turned away from Ciel and pulled out a soft, worn death metal t-shirt from his closet. “I’d give you a dress shirt, but you're a fair bit wider in the chest; and if I'm not mistaken, you hit the gym pretty hard this week. Working out your frustrations with Bard?” he said cocking a brow, playfully jealous and handing Ciel the t-shirt. 

“If I did, it was because of you.” Ciel accepted the soft cotton garment and pulled it over his head; even though it was a little tight around the arm holes, it was surprisingly comfy, and he chuckled catching sight of himself in Sebastian’s mirror, dressed for work only from the waist down. He quickly turned to Sebastian who was reaching for his own pants on the floor, and when he stood, grabbed his arm, none too gently. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he warned him, face serious and voice stern, squeezing Sebastian’s arm. Suddenly, he softened, and released his elbow in favor of holding his hand. “If you’re ever unsure about us, about how you feel... I want -- _need_ you to talk to me, okay?” 

Sebastian nodded, feeling like his mouth had been suddenly stuffed with cotton balls. “I’m sorry…” he apologized when he’d found his voice again, then planted a chaste kiss to Ciel’s cheek. His previous clothes joined Ciel’s shirt and he threw on an old pair of sweats that would be most comfortable with what he was holding inside and a random band t-shirt. He took Ciel’s hand, hitched his weekend bag over his shoulder, put a baseball cap on his head and pushed the older man from the room, “You go first; age before beauty.”


	7. Croquembouche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get intense here on out :) Enjoy!   
> Thanks as always for your support!

The sun had just barely begun to break through Ciel’s sheer curtains when he heard his phone vibrate on the edge of his nightstand. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes. On the other side of the bed, Sebastian was sleeping soundly, his bare back to him, unwashed hair spreading out across the pillow like obsidian fissures in white stone. 

Mesmerized by his simplistic statuesque beauty, Ciel decided to just silence the ringer and turn the phone off, scoot his way across the bed, wrap an arm around Sebastian and go back to sleep. His hand was poised around the phone, fingers on the volume button when he foolishly glanced at the screen, and realized he couldn’t afford to ignore this call. 

Quickly and quietly, he sprung from his bed with his phone in hand and headed into the hall, closing the door behind him before answering in a harsh whisper, “You’re up early, aren’t you Lau?” 

On the other end, Lau tsked condescendingly, and though it was not properly morning, he still took an exaggerated drag from his cigarette. “Ahh, I haven't even gone to bed yet, Ciel. Your little temper tantrum at the bar the day before last, has kept me up for some time. I wondered, ‘What did I do to deserve such rudeness, from someone who owes me so much?’”

The hallway was still dark, and Ciel fumbled his way along the wall until he reached the stairs, and once he was safely out of earshot of Sebastian, raised his voice authoritatively and said, “You got an attitude with me, in front of my _friends_. I believe I responded appropriately.” Ciel was reluctant to call Sebastian his boyfriend now, though he had been rolling the word around in his mind and on his tongue all night. It was just that he had managed to keep his personal life out of this arrangement for all this time; he would not let himself slip up now. 

“And I don’t owe you a damn thing,” he continued, “I’m all paid up.” He made his way to the kitchen, irritated by the rude awakening, and switched on his coffee pot.

“ _Friends_ , Ciel?” Lau chuckled into the phone, his tone chastising, “We both know that simply isn't true. Which accomplished businessman would keep company with a bunch of drunk college kids? It pains me greatly that you would lie to me; but that’s neither here nor there. It seems you are _not_ all paid up, at least according to my accountant. In fact, there is a sum of fifteen grand that should have been delivered last night, or did you forget that _Lone Sailor_ didn’t even show this week at the Preakness Stakes?” 

A moment of realization physically manifested itself in Ciel, buzzing in the back of his skull and trickling down his spine as he remembered, _Oh shit_ , yesterday was supposed to be his last day to pay off his bet. He was aware that the horse he had chosen, despite the impressive odds it held, had not placed above third, and he knew that he had lost all the money he placed, and then some. However, the 15k held little importance to Ciel -- he had more pressing matters to attend to, like Sebastian, and being all caught up in their sweet reunion, he had completely forgotten to make his payment. 

Ciel allowed himself some humility, cursing into the phone as he shook his head. “Yeah, I know… that’s my fault. Sorry,” he said, though the word tasted foul in his mouth like burnt coffee from the dregs of the communal pot at work, “I thought I had transferred it to you yesterday morning.” A lie, but Ciel was good for it. “I can switch it over tonight; it’ll be in your account tomorrow morning.” 

Lau hummed into the phone a long exaggerated sigh, then moistened his lips, the wet smacking sound sure to grate on his patron’s nerves. “No, that doesn’t work for me Ciel. Our agreement clearly stated yesterday; now you’ll be two days behind on your payment. But allow me to extend you an olive branch, seeing as we’re _friends_ ; to make up for your tardiness, you can either pay me an additional ten grand, or you can confide in me the real reason behind your delay.”

Was dirt on Ciel’s personal affairs really equal to thousands of dollars in Lau’s eyes? It was suspicious, made Ciel’s stomach churn in warning. Skeevy little shit, he thought. “Don’t get this twisted, Lau,” Ciel snapped. “What we have is a business arrangement, nothing more. For the past two years, we’ve managed to keep this as professional as can be; it’s only ever been about the finances. So I’ll give you twenty thousand in cash, today, and you can keep your goddamn nose out of my personal life.” 

Frowning in disappointement at Ciel’s lack of disclosure, Lau put out his cigarette in his marble ashtray and removed the butt from his gold holder. Ciel’s silence on his private affairs really didn’t matter, Lau had enough information to teach the gambler to know his place in their relationship. “Are _you_ trying to negotiate with _me_ , Phantomhive? I thought you fancied yourself a smart man.” He lowered his tone, until was but a menacing whisper, “Don’t make an adversary of me Ciel -- you know my reach far exceeds my grasp. Twenty-five grand. One hour.” And with that, he disconnected the call.

A whole slew of angry and offensive comments assembled on Ciel’s tongue, but Lau had already hung up by the time he gathered enough breath to spew them all out. Trying to displace some of his anger, Ciel slammed the organic package of coffee onto the kitchen counter, sending the aromatic little beans skittering across the marble countertop and floor. Of course the outburst didn’t make him feel any better, but he was able to take a moment and regain his composure, breathing meditatively as he cleaned up his mess. 

This was the largest sum Ciel had ever exchanged with Lau, be it winnings or losings, but it was not the hefty amount that had him so peeved. It felt as if he just couldn’t catch a break; he finally had Sebastian back, content and comfortable curled up in his bed, and now Ciel had to drag himself across town unreasonably early in the morning to take in a face full of clove cigarette smoke as he paid off his bookie. There was a rainy day stash of cash in a lock box in his office, but with such a large debt, Ciel would have to stop and get the rest from various ATM’s on the way to Lau’s lounge.

Ciel set his coffee on to brew and snuck back upstairs to get dressed, sighing forlornly as he gazed at Sebastian’s sleeping form. He sacrificed a few moments and slipped back into bed beside him, shirtless with a pair of khakis rubbing against the sheets as he leaned over and gently kissed Sebastian’s exposed shoulder.

“Mmm…” Sebastian hummed sleepily, having felt the mattress dip behind him. He pulled Ciel down next to him without turning, wiggling back to fit himself into Daddy’s embrace and asked hopefully, “Again?” 

Ciel smiled, happily wrapping his arms around Sebastian. He nuzzled further into his neck, lips pressed below his ear and whispered, “Do you want to...?” 

Sebastian guided Ciel’s arm draped over his torso lower and squeezed the older man’s hand over his quickly growing bulge. “I definitely want to, but I'm still a little sore. Want to uh… get on top?” 

The fingers on his cock began rubbing along the stiffening ridge as Ciel kissed Sebastian’s neck, light bites to remind Sebastian of his dominance as he nodded, “Yeah,” and chuckled lightly, “it’d be my pleasure.” 

Sebastian pulled away, got to his knees and crawled between Ciel’s clad legs. He unfastened button to his khakis and pulled them just below Ciel’s calves, not even bothering to remove them from his left leg. He spread them apart, admired the way Ciel’s fat cock sprang from his pants and bobbed off his taut stomach, then took the lube that was already on the nightstand from the previous evening and poured it messily between Daddy’s asscheeks. “I can’t wait to finally be inside you,” he groaned, smearing his fingers along the slick crease of Ciel’s rear, and leaning forward to kiss Ciel’s bare chest. He rimmed Ciel’s hole with the pad of his finger and pushed in, pumping the digit a few times before squeezing in another. “Fuck, tell me when you’re ready, I have no patience for this,” he said grazing his teeth against Ciel’s right nipple and taking it into his mouth when Daddy’s back arched off the bed. 

“You’re pretty good at it though,” Ciel gasped, spreading his legs further, a hand clawing up Sebastian’s spine, “you’re hitting the right spots. Just -- ah! -- crook your fingers a little more, like this…. That’s it, baby boy.” Ciel couldn’t help bucking his hips, riding Sebastian’s long fingers as he instructed him on how to bend them, spread them, push them in and out and finger fuck his Daddy’s hole until he was aching for Sebastian’s cock. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Ciel moaned, tilting Sebastian’s chin up so he could kiss him, “Come on, I want you inside me now, please.” 

Ciel didn’t often say _please_ and he never really begged, so this side of him was hot as fuck. “Not until you whine, Daddy,” Sebastian teased him, a third finger slipping in, pushing deeper, harder, faster, brushing a sensitive little nub inside Ciel with his digit as he twisted his wrist. He caught Ciel’s lip between his teeth, released it, kissed him over and over, taunting him urgently, and mouthed breathlessly against his jaw, “Lemme hear you Ciel, and I’ll let you ride my dick.” 

_How cute_ , Ciel thought, smiling adoringly at Sebastian. Was it weird to think, _my baby boy is growing up_ , Ciel wondered as he cupped Sebastian’s chin and kissed him. For a moment, he seemed willing to comply, breath hitching and hips jerking as Sebastian slammed his fingers in and out, biting his lips and looking wantonly at his young boyfriend. But then he had his hands wrapped tightly around Sebastian, pushed him off him, and threw him to the side on his back. 

“Sorry, baby boy,” he smirked, “Daddy doesn’t beg.” Sebastian’s arms were pinned above his head, and Ciel kicked his pants off the rest of the way before climbing on top of him. “I know you want to be inside me just as badly...” Ciel purred, reaching down to grab Sebastian’s cock, guiding the tip between his cheeks, sliding around it slowly, teasingly, “so don’t deny yourself, okay?” And then he jerked his hips down, groaning as Sebastian slid inside him for the first time.

“Fuck Ciel,” he moaned through gritted teeth, dragging in quick, hard breaths. Daddy was so tight. So hot. And he just sat there, stuffed full of dick like a tease, looking him in the eyes as he clenched and tensed. Sebastian yanked his hands from his boyfriend’s grip and they shot out towards Daddy’s hips, nails digging in, fingers bruising as he resisted bucking up hard into Ciel.

“You look so good on my cock,” he told Ciel when he’d calmed down some, bringing his knees up behind him for leverage. He licked his own palm, ran his tongue from wrist to fingertip and wrapped his hand around Ciel. He jerked him off with long, sure strokes, waiting for Daddy to adjust, “Come on, Ciel, ride me already.” 

“Already done appreciating the view?” Grinning, Ciel ran his hands down Sebastian’s arms, dragging his nails along his biceps teasingly. “You’re so cute when you’re impatient like this,” he said, leaning forward, raising his hips so he could start bouncing on Sebastian’s cock. It wasn’t long before Sebastian was thrusting up to meet him, abandoning his cock so he could try and ground himself by burying his nails in Ciel’s hips, toes curling against the mattress.

Ciel was mostly silent, stoic; too focused on watching Sebastian’s face, listening to his moans and his praise. It felt good and right to have Sebastian this way, to share his body with him like this, and as Ciel watching him bite his lip and close his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose, he was overwhelmed with happiness. Abruptly, he pushed Sebastian’s legs down, flat against the mattress and swiveled around, giving Sebastian an eyeful of his ass as he rolled his hips, swallowing Sebastian’s length. 

Sebastian’s hands moved to Ciel’s ass immediately, groping and kneading, spreading his cheeks apart to watch his cock disappear deep inside Ciel and stretch his tight, twitching hole. Daddy leaned back, let his baby boy’s dick rub the walls inside him, ground his ass hard into Sebastian and gasped when he found the spot he was looking for. “That’s it… you take it so goddamn well... ” he told him cursing breathlessly, holding the older man in place, cock throbbing eagerly, milked by Ciel’s spasms. He slammed into his boyfriend, impaling him, warning him with a cry, “F-fuck I'm coming,” and filled him up, hips stuttering, fingers clawing his sides. There was a hiss and a grunt from Ciel above him, then wetness spilling in spurts onto Sebastian’s thighs. 

Ciel cursed as well, fingers locking around Sebastian’s legs as he rode him out until the end, clinging to the last bits of screaming pleasure. “I’ve been at this quite a bit longer than you have,” he grunted, looking back over his shoulder as he clenched around him a final time. “You’re not bad yourself,” he said, sitting up and finally releasing Sebastian. “There’s still a few things I could teach you, but unfortunately, we don’t have time for a lesson now…” 

With his feet firmly planted back on the floor, Ciel leaned over to kiss Sebastian before heading into the bathroom to clean himself up. “I have to go in early and catch up on some work,” he called over the sound of the faucet, glad that Sebastian couldn’t see the guilt on his face. “I can give you a ride home now, if you want.”

Sebastian groaned. “I was hoping to spend the day with you; I brought some books to study. I promise not to be a pain while you work -- I’ll even stay in the kitchen,” he offered hopefully as he got out of bed and followed Ciel into the ensuite. He stood behind him, chin on Ciel’s board shoulder, arms wrapped around Daddy’s firm waist and mouthed _please_ into the reflection of the mirror before them. 

Ciel wanted to crack right there, completely give in and spend the day with his boy and his precious pleading eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said into the mirror, touching Sebastian’s arms, “I won’t get any work done if you’re in the house. You know I can’t stay away from you.” Reluctantly, Ciel pried himself from Sebastian’s grasp and continued getting ready, retrieving his pants from the floor and picking out a fresh shirt as Sebastian pouted quietly in the doorway. 

“We can do dinner tonight if you want,” Ciel offered. “How about Saturn Cafe?” 

“I don't feel like getting all dressed up tonight,” Sebastian grouched. He knew he was being unfair, Ciel had a life outside of their relationship and it was immature to expect him to be available at his every whim; he just missed his boyfriend so much after their time apart. He found his bag and threw on the first things his hands touched. “I'll probably go see a movie after I'm done studying, but Agni’s hosting a poker night, why don't you come by around ten and join us.”

After a deep calming breath, Ciel smiled and said, “Sure, that sounds like fun.” He thought that it would be nice to go out to dinner where they had their first date, celebrate the affirmation of their relationship and dedication to each other. It was hard not to let Sebastian’s griping and his refusal get to him. And honestly, the last thing Ciel wanted to be doing was gambling, especially after it had landed him in such a shitty situation. But if Sebastian wanted him there, then Ciel would be there, case of beer in hand, small bills in his pocket and a smile on his face.

The two had a quick breakfast of coffee and bagels before Ciel ushered them out the door, several rubber-banded stacks of bills tucked away in his work briefcase. The detour to Sebastian’s house added another fifteen minutes onto his route, and by the time Ciel pulled into the empty lot outside Lau’s building with the full amount he owed, he was well past the one-hour limit the bookie had set for him. 

Thankfully, Lau did not seem to hold it against him. He was as jovial and insincere as ever, dumping the cash into a small gray lockbox without even bothering to count it first. Ciel wouldn’t dare try to short his buddy Lau, would he? Though the lounge was completely empty and rather sad in the sober light of day, Lau offered to make Ciel a drink and talk about the odds for the upcoming horse race. It wasn’t even nine yet, and Ciel still had a day job to tend to, so he mustered up all the false cheer and politeness he could and refused. 

“I’ve got work to do, Lau,” he said, packing up his briefcase. “We’ll talk later.” 

“Of course, of course,” Lau replied, lighting a cigarette. He waved Ciel off with a streak of smoke and a nod, assuring him that he would be in contact.

***

The day had been a long one. The tedium of dealing with obnoxious and raucous roommates had forced Sebastian from his house and across campus to the quiet and underused library at the faculty of Physical Sciences. He hid on the uppermost floor churning out a paper on labour market trends that he’d forgotten about, then committing Game Theory formulas, IS-LM models and Phillip’s Curve to memory for his upcoming economic comps.

His stepdad had sent a text part way through his studying, to remind him about how important the results were, and that he wouldn’t only be letting himself down if he didn’t perform well; the position for which he’d been groomed could easily be taken away, as could any opportunity at the prestigious family business. 

He’d lost track of time, practicing econometric models until even the most challenging problems he found in his review package became child’s play. The movie he’d wanted to see had finished forty-five minutes ago and when he got out outside, the lights illuminating the path that cut through the forested area were flickering to life. He hitched his bag containing his laptop and books over his shoulder, turned the music up on his iPod, pocketed his reading glasses and took off at a jog; Ciel would be showing up at his place soon, if he hadn’t already. 

He remembered thinking he should do something for Ciel this week -- the older man had seemed a little preoccupied this morning, had been a little curt and tense, even after sex. Maybe Sebastian would offer to go dancing with him like he’d wanted a few weeks ago, or maybe he could introduce Ciel to his parents, to show him that he was ready to take this relationship to the next level. He passed a group of men and a singular woman amongst them, but paid no special attention to them; his mind was too full of Ciel. He pulled out his cell phone, intent on making a call to his mom to set something up for the weekend and he felt something hard collide with the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this chapter? Leave us some feedback ~ it definitely helps to motivate us!


	8. Syllabub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry (but not really) about the last cliffhanger! We hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Warning: so much awkwardness.

When Ciel arrived at Sebastian’s house later that same night, a six-pack of expensive, locally brewed beer under his arm, he was surprised to find his boyfriend’s roommate Agni on the other side of the door. He courteously invited him in, and Ciel prepared himself for the small talk that was bound to ensue before Sebastian came downstairs, but there was a serious expression on Agni’s face that made him pause. It looked like there was something he wanted to tell him. 

“Where’s Sebastian?” Ciel asked. He nearly dropped the beer when Agni told him he was in the hospital. The poker game would have to wait; he didn’t know much, but he was headed there right now. Ciel set the bottles on the coffee table and walked out the door behind him. “I’ll drive.”

He knew better than to ask any questions while he drove, knowing Agni’s responses, or lack thereof, would only cause him to stress. There had been an accident, is what Sebastian’s mother had said, and he was staying in a private room somewhere on the third floor of the hospital. They knew nothing more than that, and so rode in a tense silence as Ciel toed the line of acceptable speeding and rushed them well over the speed limit to their destination. 

They quickly checked in at the nurse’s station, and while the woman in charge was reluctant to let them in past visiting hours, she pointed down one of the hallways and said, “Room 316. Sebastian is stable right now, but you can’t stay long, alright?”

Agni and Ciel nodded their thanks and took off in the direction of the room, Ciel’s grip tightening on his key ring with every step closer to Sebastian. Would he be conscious, wrapped in bandages, hooked up to tubes and wires? Was Ciel prepared to see him like this? Regardless of what state Sebastian was in, Ciel found himself utterly unprepared for what, or rather who, he saw when he rounded the corner. 

“William,” he said, clearly surprised, slowing his pace out of respect for his boss, “how are you? What are you doing here?” 

Will’s head snapped up at the sound of his name, to see a favoured employee walking urgently towards him. Had something happened at work? This was the last thing he needed on top of everything else tonight. Why else would Ciel be here? Had he even informed anyone about his whereabouts? Had his wife? A deep frown wrinkled his forehead and he pushed his glasses up on his nose with his finger before addressing the man. “It’s my son, Sebastian. He’s been admitted. Is everything alright at work, Ciel?” 

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Ciel replied, almost automatically. Surprise must have registered on his face because Will gave a him a quizzical look, one eyebrow raised. They had worked side by side for years, and even though Ciel was Will’s right-hand-man, he didn’t make the connection until that very moment — the way Sebastian’s lakeside family reunion coincided with William’s long weekend away; his boss’s offhand comments about his son’s photography assignments; the scrawny kid with black hair in the old family picture on William’s desk that Ciel had seen countless times before but never considered until now. 

His mouth went dry as the thought was illuminated, clear as day: he was dating his boss’s son.

Something about Ciel’s less-than-composed appearance confused Will. Even during quarterlies, even after having put in twenty hour days at work, Ciel still managed to keep it together, had a level-headedness about him that Will appreciated and came to value as an indispensable part of his publishing firm. But this wasn’t the same distinguished man standing before him; this Ciel looked on edge and the same concern that painted his wife’s face and that of his stepson’s roommate’s with whom he had arrived, was mirrored by Ciel.

“What the hell is going on here, Phantomhive?” He asked, voice full of authority, as his gaze shifted suspiciously from Ciel to Agni, then back to Ciel again. His wife disappeared into the room Sebastian was in, when she’d heard his feeble voice calling for her. “Why are you here if all’s well at work?”

Ciel, too, heard Sebastian’s weakened voice, and it struck him right to his core. He needed to see him. Though if he told William that he was dating his stepson, there was a chance he might not let him past. There was a slim possibility he could even be fired, right then and there. Ciel realized it didn’t really matter as long as he got to see his baby boy. 

“I’m here to see Sebastian,” he said simply. “I’m seeing your son, William. Have been for a couple months, actually. But honestly, I didn’t know you were related until just now.” Quickly, before William could say anything else, Ciel bypassed him and headed for the open door, hoping for at least a glimpse of Sebastian if nothing else. “Sorry you had to find out this way…”

Will gaped at his employee, making fists at his side. He knew his son preferred men, and that had never been a problem, but surely this was a conflict of interest and not just some coincidence. He followed Ciel into the room, hot on his heels, ready to physically turn the shorter man to face him. “What do you mean you’re seeing my son? You’re twice his age. He’s in college for Chriss--”

“Shhhh…” Nina hissed at both men, though her narrowed eyes were meant for Will. Honestly, coming into Sebastian’s room the way they were, making a racket. “And you’re twelve years older than I am, William, so put it to rest.” She watched as Sebastian turned his head away from the door, and even under the heavy swelling and bruising to his handsome face, she saw his cheeks go pink. He was embarrassed. Both to be seen and what had been said. He had always been a secretive child, but not with her; he had told her about Ciel after their first date and she had put two and two together months ago -- how many men out there were named Ciel, after all? 

She put the plastic glass of water she’d been helping Sebastian with on the bedside table and stood properly to greet her son’s partner. She held out her hand and extended it to the alluring, albeit frazzled man, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ciel, I’ve heard a great deal about you from both Sebastian and Will.” 

“Nina,” Ciel said, accepting her hand graciously, thankful for her mediation, “it’s a pleasure. I’m sorry it’s not under better circumstances.” Secondhand embarrassment radiated from Sebastian, who looked like he was trying to disappear completely by sinking into his hospital bed. It felt like an ice cube was dripping down his back, and Ciel knew it was from Will’s cold, angry glare. Ciel looked to Nina for help and understanding, desperation clear in his face. 

Nina pat her son’s shoulder affectionately, and as he flinched, she winced. She pushed Sebastian’s hair from his face and gave his forehead a small kiss, whispering that she would be just outside if he needed her, then walked to her husband and took hold of his hand. “Poor Agni is out there alone, bless his heart; let’s go keep him company and give these boys some time,” she told Will. Though her tone was sugared, there was a certain underlying gruffness that made it obvious she was not to be contradicted. Will was about to open his mouth and she placed two fingers to his lips, “Shush. This is neither the time nor the place. You can talk to him about it at work once this blows over.” 

Before the door could shut behind them, Ciel had rushed to the side of Sebastian’s bed, eyes stinging with the traces of tears. His hands were shaking, hovering at his sides; he wasn’t sure if he could touch Sebastian yet, didn’t know where his pain was. His face was swollen and bruised shades of pink and red and lilac, a few bandages over cuts on his forehead and jaw. The tube in his arm, a heart monitor beating steadily next to the bed made Ciel suddenly very aware of the ephemeral and unpredictable nature of human life. 

His voice cracked, “Sebastian….” 

“Dun lookit me, Ciel,” Sebastian mumbled, swollen lips barely moving to form the words. He groaned as he turned his head away even more. He felt ridiculous, embarrassed. He hated that he’d called his parents away from their evening plans, that he’d worried everyone, that _this_ was how his mom and Will had to meet Ciel and that already, his stepdad had an issue with him for god knows what reason. He’d caught some of their conversation, but being as dizzy and as disoriented as he was, he couldn’t make perfect sense of it. 

“Don’t be like that, baby boy,” Ciel said softly. There was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, a gnawing ache because the situation was out of his hands and there was nothing he could do for Sebastian. “Look at me,” he urged, getting down on his knees beside the bed and gingerly taking Sebastian’s hand, “are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?”

“D’I look okay t’you?” Sebastian snapped, though there wasn't any real venom to his words. He’d never been good at handling pain. He was the type to kick the object on which he had stubbed his toe. All temper and no thought of repercussions. And now with his brain all scrambled, he was having a difficult time not taking out his discomfort and aches on Ciel, no matter if his boyfriend didn't deserve it. “Sorry,” he added belatedly, trying to squeeze Ciel’s hand. With all the painkillers he was on, he wasn't sure if he had. 

“I got jumped goin home by three guys n a girl,” he explained finally looking at Ciel, his eyes going in and out of focus as he tried to settle them on the older man. It hurt his head to set his gaze on something too long. “They were dressed nice.” He didn't know why such a detail was only registering now, it seemed inconsequential. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry,” Ciel whispered, as if it was his fault. Maybe if he had let Sebastian stay with him that day, if he had been with him, he could have protected him. He would have taken the beating instead if it meant keeping Sebastian out of harm’s way. “You’re safe now,” he said, kissing Sebastian’s fingertips and palm. “I’m here, Agni is here… your parents are here. They’re going to take care of you here, okay?” 

Sebastian whined, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be at Ciel’s house, in his bed with the older man, his bare back against Ciel’s chest. He didn’t feel safe anywhere else right now. What if those people broke into his house? He doubted he or his roommates ever locked the door. How was he even going to walk on campus on his own again? His swollen eyes blinked and tears ran down the sides of his face. “C’you hold me?” he whimpered, moving over on his bed a little. 

Even though Ciel’s heart swelled and he wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Sebastian, spend the night with him to make sure he stayed safe, he had to force himself to say, “Just for a little, okay?” He stood up and awkwardly climbed onto the sliver of mattress that Sebastian had left him and explained, “I don’t want to make your parents and Agni wait long… I don’t think your dad is too happy with me right now.” But for the time being, he put his arm around Sebastian and kissed the back of his neck, craned his head to press his lips to whatever undamaged areas were left on his face as he slid a leg between Sebastian’s. 

For the first time since he’d regained consciousness, Sebastian relaxed, let the tension flow out of him. His shoulders came down a bit, his fists unfurled, and when his breath came out shaky on the exhale this time, it wasn’t out of pain or anxiety, but due to the warmth of Ciel’s lips on his nape. “Really? Will’s usually so easygoin… I dunno why he ever have a problem wit you. You have so much in common…” 

Ciel had to laugh at that. “Yeah, we do… right down to our day jobs. It’s kinda funny… I don’t know why I didn’t piece it together sooner,” he said, linking his fingers with Sebastian, “but your stepfather is actually my boss.” 

“Oh. Guess that make it awkward to ask for a raise,” Sebastian chuckled. He winced, pulling Ciel’s arm closer to himself as he squeezed his body to stop his ribs from aching. He pulled in a sharp breath. “That why we dating? You tryin to get in good with your boss?”

He could feel Ciel nodding, unable to see the older man’s smile as he nuzzled into his neck. “It backfired though,” Ciel mumbled, “and this probably isn’t a good time to tell you I want to break up, is it?” Even though he was clearly joking, he could feel Sebastian tense up, and he immediately set to kissing him again, assuaging his fears with a soft chuckle and gentle brushes of his lips. 

“Anyone ever tell you yo an asshole?” Sebastian retorted, shoving Ciel with his elbow and groaning when he felt the pull of tape affixed to the top of his hand where the drip had been inserted. “Do me favour an call th’nurse to gimme mo drugs so I dun have to put up wit you.” He scooted back nonetheless and shut his heavy eyes, concentrating on Ciel’s breathing to lull himself to sleep. 

“Glad to see you’re still a little brat,” Ciel teased quietly, his voice lost among the steady beat of the heart monitor, the rustle of bedclothes, and Sebastian’s shallow, pained breaths. There was a soft knock at the door and Ciel felt an unfamiliar pang of self-consciousness thinking it could be William. He was relieved to see only Agni’s face peering through the hatched panel of glass. He nodded and carefully rolled out of the bed to greet him. 

“Sorry, I kind of stole him away from you,” Ciel said sheepishly, shutting the door behind Agni and sneaking a look into the hall for William and Nina; they were nowhere to be seen. “I think he’s sleeping now.” 

Gently and quietly, a petite nurse pushed the door against the broad back of a white-haired man, then poked her head inside her patient’s room once he had moved aside. “Sirs,” she whispered to both of them, “visiting hours are over. I’m going to have to ask you to leave and come back tomorrow.” She saw them opening their mouths to argue, then added, “He’ll be fine. You can come back at ten a.m.”

***

The night hadn’t been kind to Sebastian. Despite the drugs, he woke up multiple times from lucid dreams. Once, he swung out his arms and legs to fight off an imaginary attackers, aggravating his cracked ribs in the process. He called out for Ciel multiple times, only to wake up alone in his hospital room. By the time four in the morning rolled around, he refused to go back to bed. He wished his mother hadn’t taken his cell, he would have texted his Daddy and asked him to send some nudes or something. He tried his best to recall Ciel’s number to call him from the hospital room, but he couldn’t remember it for the life of him; he’d stored it directly into his phone and never bothered learning it by heart.

A huge bouquet of flowers was delivered to his room at nine a.m. and that at the very least made him smile. He knew he could rely on Ciel to cheer him up. With the help of the nurse, he sat up in his bed, and waited patiently for a visitor to break the monotony of the beeping equipment that had kept him company all night. 

He might have derived a small sense of satisfaction, a twisted feeling of pride if he knew Ciel had not slept well that night either. It was impossible for the man to turn his brain off and get more than an hour of restless sleep at a time. He kept thinking of Sebastian, alone and hurt in his hospital bed. There was no answer when he tried to call him and his texts went unanswered, so Ciel hugged a pillow to his chest and tried to dream of baby boy. 

In the morning, he was groggy and grumpy and dying to see Sebastian. But he had to settle for his stepfather, instead. Ciel knew he could not afford to miss work, especially now when he was treading on paper-thin ice with his boss, so he dragged his ass out of bed with a groan and a grimace and got ready to face the inevitable. He brought donuts and coffee in to somehow soften the blow and after dropping them off in the break room went straight for William’s corner office. 

Nina had sent her husband to the office the moment they left the hospital late last night so that he could work through the evening and free up some hours the following day to visit with his son and speak to a private investigator. His mood was sour and he was on his sixth cup of coffee when Ciel knocked at his door, a solid hour before he was expected to be at work. 

“Can I help you, Ciel? I’m up to my ears right now with Doyle’s occultist book. Who the hell copy-edited this piece of shit? We’re opening ourselves up to a defamation lawsuit if we don’t nix it before it goes to printing.” He knew what the other man was doing at his office first thing in the morning, and while he appreciated his straight-forwardness, he didn’t want to be dealing with his son’s… _lover_ at this very moment. 

“I think McMillan was on that one; I’ll talk to him about it later,” Ciel said dismissively. “I want to talk to you now, though. I think you know why, and it surely won’t be comfortable for either of us, but we need to do it. We can talk now, or later, but regardless I’m leaving at three today to go see Sebastian.” 

Will’s eyes were still glued to his laptop, reading a response to an email he’d sent to a contact he had on the local police force. When he looked up again, Ciel stood in front of his desk, waiting. He heaved a sigh, took off his glasses and cleaned them before addressing his subordinate. “You’re right, we might as well get this over with now.”

As he’d done hundreds of times before, Ciel pulled the padded desk chair from the corner of the room right up to the edge of Will’s desk and sat down before his boss, ready to get down to business. Only this time, they weren’t discussing acquisitions and royalties on backlisted titles. They were talking about the fact that Ciel was sleeping with his boss’s stepson. Still, he prided himself on being a no-nonsense type of guy, so he didn’t hesitate to speak first. 

“William,” Ciel said, “I’m dating your stepson. I have been for the past four months almost. I didn’t know he was your kid until last night. And aside from all this, things are going great. I like him, and I care for him. What more can I say?” What else should he say? He thought their age difference was irrelevant, as was his relationship with Sebastian’s father, awkward as it may be. All that mattered was that he cared about him, right? “Is there anything in particular you want to know?”

Though he’d caught a glimpse of Ciel by his son’s bedside last night, and he could tell that he was sincere in what he said, their relationship didn’t sit well with Will. He swivelled round in his chair, stood and took in the view from his tenth-story corner office. Sitting on the counter some feet away, was coffee in a press that he’d not yet consumed; it would be cold, strong and bitter and he was undecided whether or not he wanted to drink it to help wake him up or to offer it to his employee. Instead, he walked over, made himself a screwdriver and as he made his way back to his desk, he asked, “How does a man in his forties go about meeting a boy in his early twenties, Ciel?”

Where does anyone meet these days, Ciel thought. “Online,” he answered succinctly. It wasn’t necessary to tell his boss about his proclivities, the fact he was a “sugar daddy” and that his son Sebastian had signed up on the website looking to be someone’s “sugar baby.” Maybe they would tell that story at their one year anniversary, or their wedding. But not now. 

“I see.” Will took a sip of his drink. As he appraised Ciel, he remembered the conversation he had with Nina. She was right, it could be worse; Ciel was an attractive man, was successful and well-liked. He’d worked with this individual for over a decade, found him trustworthy and intelligent. But he was also quite reserved, and at times bordered on timid, so he was going to have a good time exploiting that while he could. “What is it you like about Sebastian, Ciel?” 

A huge grin broke across Ciel’s face, and he could tell by William’s raised eyebrows that maybe he wasn’t expecting that. Ciel could go on for days about what he liked about Sebastian, from his ability to find beauty in some of the most dull and inane things and capture it in his photos, to his eclectic taste in scary movies and corny sitcoms, to the adorable way his toes and fingers clenched and his eyes rolled back when his Daddy was going down on him. But again, there were some details Will didn’t need to know. 

“There’s a lot that I like about him,” he said. “His creativity, his maturity, his sense of humor… Sebastian is intelligent and thoughtful and he stands by his word. He’s a good kid, William,” Ciel winced at his own use of the word “kid,” knowing it probably wasn’t helping his cause right now, “and I think you and Nina did a spectacular job raising him.” 

Well, that backfired, Will thought. He had expected Ciel to be a little flustered at the very least, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be completely disappointed; the older man was clearly fond of his son. Another email popped up on his screen from the same individual with whom he was communicating earlier. He sighed, and typed a quick response of _three o’clock is fine_ , and cleared his throat. “I’m sure you can appreciate why I have some reservations about this relationship Ciel, and I know you have thought of the repercussions should _any_ harm come to my son as a result of such a relationship. And so, I need to ask, what are your intentions towards Sebastian and are they worth it?” 

“Of course,” Ciel nodded. If he was a father and not just a Daddy, he would completely understand how someone could be uncomfortable with the thought of their child dating someone twice their age. “I care about your son, William, and my intentions are simple: I want to support him and enjoy life with him, and be with him as long as he’ll have me. I’m not an idiot, I’m aware of the reality of the situation, how unorthodox it is, but I think our relationship is stable, and it’s definitely all worth it.” 

“Alright then, I’m sure Nina will be happy to hear that.” Will was somewhat relieved that Ciel was taking this relationship seriously. From what he’d gathered from his wife, his son was quite smitten with the older gentleman and as long as it went well, he wouldn’t get involved. “Listen, make whatever calls you need to and go to the hospital, won’t you? Sebastian will be much happier to see you than his parents. I was supposed to go this morning, but I have to meet with a private investigator about this matter.” He stood so that Ciel would understand he was being dismissed and when he shook his employee’s hand this time, it was a little harder than usual, a little more authoritative. 

The pressure and the stern gaze did not go unnoticed; Ciel nodded his thanks, his genuine gratitude, and quickly made his way from the office. He walked on air the rest of the morning, even when he had to shame McMillan for his sloppy work and call desperate authors to tell them their works had not sold enough and they would not be receiving any royalties just yet. There was still a stack of paper on his desk when he left, some correspondence and a manuscript someone had pulled from the slush pile for him, but it could all wait. 

Ciel had already planned to go meet Sebastian, regardless of what William said, so he had packed a small bag of stuff and thrown it the car before he left for work — the last book Sebastian had been reading and left at his house; his water bottle that he’d covered in stickers; the oversized gray sweatshirt of Ciel’s that he liked to wear whenever he stayed the night, a DVD they could watch on Ciel’s laptop if they so desired. On his way to the hospital, Ciel stopped for a small pint of Ben and Jerry’s, hoping he could sneak it in and split it with Sebastian before a nurse or someone took it away. 

Jogging back to the car, he hadn’t noticed his phone vibrating in his pocket and only saw he had a missed call once he plugged it in to charge on the way. He wasn’t happy to see who was calling, but deep down he knew he couldn’t stay away; he needed to know what the bookie wanted. So he redialed and called Lau. 

“Good afternoon, my friend,” Lau started patronizingly, by way of greeting, “I hope my call hasn’t interrupted anything urgent. I know you’re a busy man, after all.” The fact that Ciel got back to him so soon after he’d called was a good sign, he clearly still had an _itch_ for the ponies, despite whatever else he had going on in his life. 

“Indeed, I am a busy man,” Ciel quipped as he started the car, “so make it quick.” Their last interaction had not been particularly pleasant, but that didn’t necessarily spell the end of their business relationship. Lau usually only called him when he had great odds on a game, or some insider information on a horse race, so Ciel hoped this call would be short and very sweet as he made his way towards the hospital. 

“Always in a rush, Ciel. Don’t you ever just stop,” Lau took a deep, audible breath over the phone, “and smell the roses?” He heard nothing on the other end, and had it not been for the sound of traffic coming from the other man’s open car window, he would have assumed he’d hung up. “I suppose you don’t, but that’s fine; to each their own. I’m calling with information for the Belmont Stakes. The morning line odds for _Sending-A-Message_ have him listed as a longshot with fifty to one, but I have it on good authority from the Jockey Club that some math whiz by the name of Benter developed an algorithm that pegs the longshot as the winner. He’s been correct twenty-six of the last thirty he’s predicted. How much can I put you down for?” 

There it was — the twinge of the unknown, the taste of fate; scintillating chance. The thrill. It’s what brought Ciel back every time. Even when he knew he had better things to be doing, more important things to worry about, he couldn’t help but succumb to the possibilities. He did some calculations in his head, some predictions. Fifty to one, twenty-six out of thirty. Five grand, ten grand, a big old payout. 

He bit his tongue, hummed to let Lau know he was still on the line and he just had to think. 

“Seven grand, tentatively,” he said. “I’ll come by later tonight and we’ll finalize it, okay? I can’t talk much now.” 

Though Ciel couldn’t see it, Lau was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He wrote the amount on a pad of paper next to the names of Alexis Midford, Karl Woodley and Frederick Abberline. “ _Tentatively_ is a good word. Yours is the lowest bet I have for this particular race, my other three priority patrons have wagered over ten grand. Just something for you to consider. Also, Ciel,” he paused for dramatic effect, and to make sure the other man understood with whom he was talking, “do be on time tonight; I would hate for another of your loved ones to find themselves under the superb care of Doctor Dalles and her staff.” And he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment & let us know if you enjoyed this chapter :) Thank you so much!


End file.
